Atrapados entre demonios
by Road1985J2
Summary: Dean está en un terrible peligro, por culpa de un demonio y sólo Sam puede ayudarle, antes de que sean demasiado tarde para el mayor de los Winchester. ¿Podrá Sam, salvar la vida de su hermano antes de que el demonio se apodere de él?
1. Chapter 1

Este relato contiene información y datos sobre episodios de la segunda temporada de Supernatural, así que no la habeis visto todavía y no quereis que se os desvelen ciertas cosas, mejor que no leais el relato.

Es mi primer relato así que os pido que me digais lo que os parece sinceramente, porque me gustaría seguir escribiendo y así podré saber vuestra opinión como lectores.

**Capítulo 1**

La lluvia caía con intensidad fuera de la habitación de motel en la que dormían los hermanos Winchester, después de un arduo día. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos por el agotamiento sufrido tras la caza del día que acababa. Un vampiro solitario, alejado de su grupo de compañeros, había estado atormentando y atemorizando a un pequeño pueblo del medio oeste, durante algo más de tres meses ya había conseguido matar a siete personas en ese tiempo. El tipo era peligroso y luchar con él, no les resultó nada fácil a los hermanos.

El enfrentamiento había sido muy duro y largo para dos, que habían tenido que esforzarse al cien por cien para conseguir acabar con él hasta esa misma noche, durante los dos últimos días, con sus noches incluidas; durante los cuales no habían podido pegar ojo y ahora estaba disfrutando de un merecido descanso, que tanta falta les hacía.

Un relámpago ilumino toda la habitación y dejo entrever una tenebrosa y enigmática figura que se había creado de la nada junto a la ventana, silenciosa y vaporosa. Aquella sombra se fue acercando lenta y pausadamente a las dos camas, sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos sintiera nada extraño que estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor justo en ese momento.

La sombra, casi informe hasta ese momento, se situó junto a la cabecera de la cama en la que dormía Sam. Poco a poco, el siniestro ser, comenzó a tomar forma humanoide y de su lado derecho, pareció salir algo similar a un brazo, que amenazante, se acercó sigilosamente a la cabeza de Sam.

No fue un ruido, ni un movimiento fuera de lo normal, lo que dio la voz de alarma en el cerebro de Dean para despertarse, simplemente un sentimiento en el interior de su corazón, como el pálpito de que algo andaba mal en ese preciso momento y que tenía que despertarse y solucionarlo cuanto antes. De esa manera y como si estuviera tumbado sobre un muelle de gran tamaño; abrió los ojos, se incorporó y fue recorriendo la habitación palmo a palmo, hasta que sus ojos, acostumbrados por fin a la oscuridad, tropezaron con lo que le había producido el mal presentimiento, la horrible sombra que ya tenía su mano colocada sobre la cabeza de su hermano, estaba haciéndole algo. Aunque Dean desconocía de que se trataba todo aquello, sólo podía ver una intensa luz que asomaba de la palma de la mano negra y que penetraba directamente en la sien de hermano pequeño.

Dean se sintió aterrado por un momento, creía que el mayor de sus temores estaba tomando forma delante de sus ojos; creía que El Demonio los había conseguido encontrar otra vez y trataba de llevarse a Sam consigo definitivamente. Estaba aterrado, las extremidades apenas le funcionaban y respirar se le hizo un imposible.

"¿Es posible que este sea el final¿No vamos a tener forma de escapar de todo esto?", Pensó Dean mientras su corazón le empezaba a decir que lo aceptara, que tenía que darse cuenta que ese final siempre había sido algo posible. Sin embargo, un instante después, llegó a su memoria, la promesa hecha a su padre, justo un instante antes de que este muriera; debía proteger a su hermano y cuidar de él, que el demonio no consiguiera acercarse a él y atraparlo. "Igual que no pude hacer con papá", pensó mientras intentaba apartar de su mente, al menos mientras solucionaba el problema que tenía entre manos, la horrible sensación de frustración y amargura consigo mismo porque no haber podido salvar la vida de su padre unos meses atrás.

Tras ese momento de duda, sabía que tenía que actuar del modo que fuera necesario, Sin embargo, no sabía lo que podía hacer exactamente, no tenía ningún arma cerca y no sabía de que forma le podía hacer frente al Demonio sin que lo descubriera antes y lo neutralizara como ya había hecho anteriormente.

A pesar de ello, el momento para la incertidumbre duró poco, apenas un segundo, porque luego se dio cuenta de que si quería hacer algo para salvar la vida de Sam antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, debía hacerlo ahora o nunca, al precio que fuera necesario, porque sabía, que si el Demonio lograba su propósito, de hacerse con Sam en ese momento, lo más probable sería que nunca pudiera recuperarlo y lo que era peor todavía y en lo que Dean prefería no tener que pensar; si eso ocurría, seguramente tendría que matar a su propio hermano y no estaba dispuesto a tener que tomar esa decisión.

Por ello, como si estuviera sentado justo encima de un resorte, saltó hasta donde se encontraban la criatura y su hermano, que parecía profundamente dormido, aunque Dean sabía, que no era así, aquella cosa le estaba haciendo algo. Dean se fijó en lo que parecía ser su mano, si es que eso podía ser considerado como tal y en la luz que emanaba de ella y que atravesaba la cabeza de Sam.

Aunque el ser pareció un haber notado que Dean iba hacia él, justo cuando lo tenía a mano para golpearle por sorpresa; la criatura se volvió hacia él, dejando de ejercer presión sobre Sam y con una fuerza sobrehumana, golpeó a Dean, de tal forma que este terminó por salir despedido y acabó golpeándose terriblemente contra la pared contraria. El golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento sin remedio.

La sombra, ahora con total tranquilidad, se acercó a donde había caído Dean, movió su mano sobre la cabeza de este, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho antes y un segundo después, repitió la misma acción que había dejado inacabada con Sam; comenzando a alimentarse de la energía vital de Dean.

-o-

Dean se despertó en un suelo frío. Sin levantarse, miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba; no recordaba como había llegado allí ni porque. Lentamente, se incorporó y fijándose más en todo lo que lo rodeaba, pudo darse cuenta que la habitación era bastante grande, con enormes ventanales y una gran lámpara en lo más alto. Se dijo a si mismo, que debía de tratarse de una especie de gran mansión, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar como había llegado allí.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Sam no estaba con él; estaba completamente sólo en la habitación y no había ni rastro de su hermano por ninguna parte. Se detuvo por un momento, incluso dejó de respirar; pero no escuchó ningún ruido, nada que le pudiera indicar si había alguien más en la casa y lo más importante para él en ese momento, donde estaba Sam.

Tenía que encontrarlo, o al menos saber que estaba bien, no le importaba nada más y sin pensárselo dos veces, grito su nombre, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Lo repitió por segunda vez, no le importaba si le encontraba alguien que no debiera, no le importaba revelar su posición, sólo pensaba en localizar a su hermano, en lo que podría haberle pasado para no estar en ese momento con él y en su cabeza se repetía sin cesar la misma pregunta,; estaría bien. No podía perder al último miembro de su familia que todavía le quedaba con vida; Dean sabía que no lo podría soportar. Si por alguna razón, perdía a Sam en una cacería, no estaba seguro de poder seguir adelante.

"¿Sam¿Sammy, puedes oirme?"

Estaba a punto de creer que se encontraba totalmente sólo en la casa, cuando, inesperadamente y desde el piso inferior, escuchó la voz de su hermano pronunciar su nombre. Velozmente, salió de la habitación y se encontró en lo alto de unas escaleras y junto bajo vio a su hermano. Pero no estaba sólo, una chica, como de unos veinte años, estaba junto a él, ligeramente retirada, como si Sam la estuviera protegiendo. Ni siquiera de esa forma, Dean fue capaz de recordar porque estaban en esa casa y quien era la chica. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar a su hermano de que iba todo aquello y que era lo que pasaba exactamente, miró a su hermano y en la expresión de sus ojos supo que algo no andaba nada bien.

"¡Dean!". Dijo Sam y en su voy se notó un tremendo alivio. "Gracias a Dios que estás bien, cuando te vi caer al suelo, pensé lo peor".

Dean no sabía de que estaba hablando su hermano, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar, vio con este entraba en una habitación situada a la derecha de as escaleras, al mismo tiempo que le decía a Dean, "¡Vamos, síguenos!".

Aunque muy desconcertado, Dean comenzó a bajar los escalones, pero antes de poder llegar abajo, alguien más, también cruzo aquel espacio en dirección a la misma habitación en la que había entrado Sam. Para terrible sorpresa de Dean, El Demonio, en la forma de un hombre alto y joven, pero con los mismos ojos amarillos de siempre y que tanto lo delataban, los estaba persiguiendo.

En ese momento, definitivamente Dean no dudó, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía detener al Demonio ante de que se acercara a su hermano. Corrió en la misma dirección en que había visto marcharse a su hermano y al Demonio y delante de la puerta de una nueva habitación se detuvo y miró la situación que se le presentaba delante. Al fondo, vio a Sam y detrás de este, se encontraba la chica que había visto antes; era joven, posiblemente de la misma edad de Sam y lo más probable era que El Demonio también la quisiera a ella; Sam la estaba protegiendo. Frente a ellos y junto a Dean, se encontraba El Demonio. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ninguno hizo nada.

"¡Sam¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?". Dean ya no aguantaba más, por mucho que trataba de pensar, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido antes de quedar inconsciente.

"Precisamente eso, un demonio es lo que ocurre". Contestó inesperadamente El Demonio, que estaba situado a su lado. "La verdad es que ya estoy cansado de tanta cacería y tanta tontería. Ya tengo a vuestro padre", dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente a Dean. "Y ahora vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece por derecho". Nada más terminar sus ojos, amarillos y amenazantes, se centraron en Sam.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo…" Comenzó a decir Dean, pero el Demonio no le dejó terminar.

"¿Vas a impedírmelo como me impediste que me llevara a tu padre?, Aunque, creo que debería darte las gracias Dean". Dean no sabía de que estaba hablando, estaba confuso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba furioso porque hablara así de su padre. "Si, Dean, lo cierto es que fuiste un cebo perfecto para atraer a John hasta mi. Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor."

"Así que, al final todo es cierto", penó Dean para si mismo. "Papá se entrego a cambio de que yo saliera vivo del accidente con el camión. Yo tendría que estar muerto y él no." La ira y la desesperación seguían creciendo en su interior y ya no podía detenerlo, no quería detenerlo.

Entonces, decidió actuar, no pensar y dejar que las cosas fueran ocurriendo sobre la marcha. Miró a Sam, le sonrió y entonces Sam comprendió lo que iba a hacer su hermano mayor. Quiso detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Dean, no!." Gritó Sam al mismo tiempo que vio a su hermano abalanzarse sobre el Demonio.

Por muy intensa y por muy grande que fuera la ira que le impulsaba a cometer un acto totalmente suicida, nada hubiera podido hacer para evitar la fuera sobrenatural del Demonio, que con un simple giro de su mano derecha, lanzó a Dean contra una mesa que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Su cuerpo chocó contra ella y se desplomó como un simple muñeco de trapo al otro lado inconsciente.

Al despertar, se sentía tremendamente dolorido, sentía la cabeza como si un martillo le estuviera golpeando constantemente y el hombro izquierdo lo tenía completamente insensible, seguramente estaba dislocado. Con mucho dolor y agarrándose a la mesa sobre la que había pasado volando, no sabía cuanto rato antes, se incorporó y terriblemente horrorizado miró la situación que tenía delante de sus ojos.

El Demonio había desaparecido, la chica, a la que seguía sin conocer, parecía inconsciente, pero vio que poco a poco iba despertando. Sin embargo, una imagen, dejó a Dean totalmente paralizado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse si no quería que las piernas le fallaran y cayera irremediablemente al suelo. Sam estaba en el suelo, junto a la chica, inmóvil y aunque parecía dormido, no lo estaba el charco de sangre que emanaba de su cabeza y que se iba deslizando por el suelo como si se tratara de un río y la pistola que vio al lado de su cuerpo inerte, decía que no estaba dormido. Incluso en su propia mente le costaba decirlo, como si al no hacerlo, no se hiciera realidad; Sam estaba muerto y al parecer se había suicidado.

Apenas con aire con el que respirar y con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Dean se fue acercando a su hermano. Al llegar a su lado, las rodillas finalmente le fallaron y cayó sin remedio al suelo. Apenas notaba ahora el dolor de cabeza, ni el brazo que apenas podía mover. Su hermano estaba allí y estaba muerto. Le apartó le pelo de la cara y comprobó que todavía estaba caliente. Al retirar la mano, vio que estaba cubierta con la sangre de Sam. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas profusamente.

"Lo siento mucho Dean, pero dijo que era la única forma". A su lado, la chica se había repuesto del todo y estaba arrodillada junto a él. "Dijo que tu lo entenderías"

Sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara, Dean dijo; "Cuentame lo que ha pasado"

"Dean, no debería, seguramente es un momento muy doloroso para ti"

"¡Cuentamelo!"

"De acuerdo como quieras."

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba amaneciendo y el sol comenzó a entra en la habitación del motel. Los primeros rayos, despertaron a Sam. Perezosamente, se comenzó a mover y sin levantarse todavía, miro a la cama de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó en la cama. Miró a la mesilla, pero no había ninguna nota. Luego, registró con la mirada toda la habitación. Entonces lo vio en el suelo, junto a la puerta del baño, Dean estaba allí, inconsciente y Sam no sabía porque. Se levantó y se acercó hacia él, pero no pudo llegar a tocarlo, una fuerza invisible le detenía y le impedía llegar hasta su hermano.

Al fijarse bien en su hermano, Sam se dio cuenta que a su alrededor se dibujaba una fina cortina, casi transparente de algo parecido a un humo negro. Supuso que debía tratarse de algo demoníaco y saltando por encima de la cama, llegó hasta la bolsa de Dean y cogió el diario de su padre. No sabía de cuanto tiempo disponía ni de cuanto hacia que había comenzado el ataque y prefería no pensar ello y centrarse en como solucionar la situación, así que se puso a trabajar lo más rápido que pudo. Recorrió todas las páginas con la mirada en busca de algún posible demonio que actuara igual que este, pero no dio con ninguno. Parecía imposible, pero su padre no se había enfrentado a ningún caso similar en todos sus años de cazador.

Ahora que se había quedado sin pistas, el pánico comenzó a adueñarse de todo su cuerpo¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba una salida para ayudar a su hermano? Siempre había sido Dean el que lo había protegido a él, desde que murió su madre, su hermano había sido su mayor apoyo en la vida y ahora que lo necesita a él, no sabía como podía ayudarlo.

- o -

De nuevo en la lóbrega mansión, Dean seguía junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y no se había movido mientras Rachel, pues así se llamaba la protegida de Sam, le relataba los hechos sucedidos mientras él había permanecido inconsciente.

Según le había estado contando ella, ras dejar fuera de juego a Dean, el Demonio se acercó a Sam y a ella y les dijo que era la hora de aceptar su destino de una vez. Sam, le dijo que no, que nunca lucharía a su lado, que nunca traicionaría de esa forma la memoria de su padre ni a su hermano. Que ya había fracasado una vez cuando lo había poseído Meg y que no le daría otra oportunidad.

Rachel continuó diciendo que Sam la empujó detrás de si mismo par protegerla, pero que al verlo, el Demonio le dijo, que en realidad sólo le interesaba él, que ella sólo había sido un juego para atraerlo a su propio territorio. El Demonio se siguió acercando a él mientras hablaban y que de repente, Sam sacó u pistola y se apuntó a la sien, amenazando con matarse si seguía acercándose a ellos.

Al llegar a ese punto, Dean se tapó la boca con la mano, porque deseaba gritar, pero no podía delante de ella. Pensó que finalmente, les había fallado a su hermano y a su padre, por romper, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria, la promesa que les había hecho a los dos. Pensaba que no había protegido a Sam todo lo bien que tenía que haberlo hecho y que de algún modo, el demonio había ganado; no tenía a Sam a su lado, luchando en su bando en la gran guerra del bien y del mal, pero seguramente no le importaba, los Winchester, los cazadores, habían desaparecido, la gran amenaza había muerto para siempre y sabía que Dean en solitario no le podía hacer el mismo daño.

"El final de la historia ya lo conoces. Luego el Demonio se enfureció al ver que Sam llevaba a cabo su amenaza, me golpeó y se debió de marchar". Dean no contestó, no había abierto la boca durante todo el relato de Rachel, y tampoco había apartado la mirada en ningún momento de su hermano. "Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero vas a tener que pensar que vas a hacer ahora".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?". Las lágrimas habían desaparecido, dejando paso a una expresión cercana al odio cuando se volvió para mirar a Rachel. "Sam está aquí, su cuerpo todavía está caliente ¿y pretendes que pase página?"

"No, sólo digo que el Demonio a querer terminar lo que ha comenzado, querrá matar al último de los Winchester y no dudes de que lo conseguirá. ¿Qué le ha detenido las otras veces que lo ha intentado?, nada. Ya has visto de lo que es capaz". Mientras hablaba, Rachel miraba el cadáver de Sam.

"Entonces¿qué me sugieres que haga?"

Rachel acercó a Dean la pistola de Sam, con la que se había quitado la vida

"Sólo digo que tal vez deberías adelantarte y terminar definitivamente con vuestra guerra personal. ¿Realmente piensas que vas a conseguir derrotar a esa criatura tu sólo sin que te mate él a ti primero?, Dean no se seas ingenuo, tu padre lo intentó y fracaso y ya ves como a terminado tu hermano. Ni siquiera él, que tenía poderes especiales ha sido capaz de hacerle frente. Además, quien sabe, es muy probable que te reúnas con él en el otro lado"

"¿Quieres que me suicide yo también?

- o -

Sam respiró ligeramente aliviado, porque finalmente, alguien descolgó el teléfono al otro lado. Un momento antes, se le ocurrió que tal vez Helen, o incluso Ash, podían tener algún tipo de información sobre el demonio o la criatura a la que tenía que enfrentarse y efectivamente, no se había equivocado.

"Helen, me alegro tanto de oírte, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente"

"Sam, pareces alterado, cálmate y dime lo que ocurre¿Estáis bien los dos?". Helen tenía razón, Sam estaba casi fuera de si, sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era un momento menos para ayudar a su hermano y necesitaba respuestas ya.

"A decir verdad, no; no estamos bien, me acabo de despertar y hay una criatura, un ser, o lo que sea, que tiene a Dean dentro de un campo de fuerza o algo parecido. He intentado acercarme a él pero me resulta imposible. Dime que sabes algo sobre el tema, porque eres mi última esperanza".

"Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba lo del campo de fuerza, pero creo que te puedo ayudar. Debe de tratarse de un demonio vampiro, son muy escasos hoy en día porque los antiguos cazadores los destruyeron a casi todos. Se alimentan de la energía vital de sus víctimas y mientras lo hacen las encierran en una especie de capullo de mariposa para que nadie los moleste."

"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a detenerlo?"

"Al demonio no lo puedes detener, lo único que se puede hacer es penetrar en el caparazón y hablar con la víctima, tiene que ser ella misma la que lo destruya, porque estos demonios actúan desde la mente de sus víctimas, haciéndoles creer que sus peores temores, que sus mayores pesadillas se han hecho realidad y que así ellos mismos decidan quitarse la vida. Dean es el único que puede acabar con la criatura. Debes hacerle saber con que se está enfrentando y como puede pararlo. Buena suerte Sam, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para salvar a tu hermano."

Cuando ya estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, Helen le dijo a Sam:

"Sólo hay una cosa que no llego a comprender de todo esto. No entiendo porque ha decidido atacar a Dean; estos demonios actúan sobre los más fuertes mentalmente y teniendo en cuenta tus poderes psíquicos, lo normal hubiera sido que te hubiera atacado a ti en lugar de tu hermano, no tiene sentido."

Como si se tratara de una punzada en el corazón, Sam recordó haberse despertado en mitad de la noche, pero como si continuara encontrándose dentro del mismo sueño y creyó ver sobre su propio cuerpo, lo que parecía una sombra negra, como la que ahora se había apoderado de Dean; pero se había vuelto a dormir, o a lo mejor había sido un efecto del demonio que lo había hecho caer dormido otra vez.

"Si que vino a por mi", dijo finalmente Sam tras unos breves momentos de completo silencio."Pero Dean lo debió detener y se volvió contra él. Estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a papá, incluso aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida."

"¿Qué promesa, Sam?"

"Protegerme frente a cualquier peligro demoníaco. Debió de pensar que se trataba del Demonio que no persigue y se interpuso en su camino." La voz se le rasgó ligeramente, como si fuera a llorar.

"Sam escúchame, habla con tu hermano, dile cosas que sólo sepáis los dos, con códigos que uséis habitualmente, que sepa que algo funciona bien en la escena que le ha creado el demonio y ya verás como todo esto se soluciona muy pronto.

Después de dejar el teléfono sobre la cama, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su hermano y pensó en que podía usar para ayudarlo, para comunicarse con él a través de esa barrera casi impenetrable que había creado el demonio a su alrededor. Y entonces se dio cuenta, si una vez había usado su mente para mover un armario, tal vez ahora podía usar su poder para atravesar esa barrera, para hacerse un hueco en ella y así acceder a la mente de su hermano. Pero el problema era que no sabía como hacerlo; la última vez, "la única vez", se dijo a si mismo, que había conseguido mover algo, no había sido de forma consciente y por lo tanto no sabía como repetirlo ahora.

Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de que había sido la visión de Dean muriendo lo que le había hecho reaccionar y seguramente, tener a su hermano delante de él, muriendo lentamente a manos de un demonio si no hacía algo para ayudarlo, también tenía que ser suficiente para despertar otra vez su poder telekinético.

**Capítulo 3**

"Dean, sabes muy bien, que por ti mismo, nunca encontrarás a la criatura y que cuando él quiera irá a por ti y te matará de todas formas"

"Pero si al menos lo intento, siempre tendré esa mínima esperanza de poder conseguirlo, de lo contrario, siempre estaré pensado que hubiera pasado."

"Si, claro¿y porque no te mató la última vez que os enfrentasteis a él, cuando estaba dentro de tu padre?; ¿no fue acaso tu hermano el que impidió que lo hiciera?". Rachel, le acercó todavía más a Dean, el arma de su hermano. "¿No crees que sería mejor terminar con esto mucho antes?".

Dean ya no era capaz de pensar racionalmente, en ese momento, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la imagen de su hermano cuando apenas una hora antes, todavía estaba vivo y la que ahora tenía frente a si, el cuerpo sin vida de Sam. Sin embargo, durante un solo segundo, nada más que por un simple segundo, Dean tuvo una extraña sensación, como si lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor no estuviera del todo bien, y creyó ver en su mente, una nueva imagen de su hermano; sólo que en este caso se encontraba en una habitación de motel, que de alguna forma, Dean creyó reconocer muy cercana. Sin embargo, la imagen se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

- o -

Sam se refirmó en la pared, agotado y casi sin fuerzas, pero feliz, porque por un pequeño espacio de tiempo lo había logrado, su mano había llegado a tocar a Dean, había atravesado el campo de fuerza del demonio y mentalmente había logrado contactar con su hermano. Aunque no había conseguido hablar con él, lo había visto y Dean también a él y ahora al menos sabía que su hermano todavía estaba ahí dentro, en alguna parte, luchando con el demonio.

Decidió volver a intentarlo, no sabía cuanto tiempo más le quedaba todavía y no podía perderlo con más dudas Volvió a acercar la mano a la cabeza de Dean, y poco a poco, comenzó a sentir la enorme presión que ejercía el demonio para evitarlo. Ahora era una fuerza mucho más intensa que la vez anterior, ahora el demonio estaba prevenido. Entonces tuvo una idea.

- o -

"Un momento¿qué ha sido eso?" Dean se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Rachel

"¿De que me estás hablando"¿qué ha sido el qué?" Ella también se puso en pie y los dos se miraron a la cara.

"He visto a Sam, bueno no aquí, no le visto en mi mente, en otro lugar y estaba bien"

"Dean." Rachel se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro de Dean de forma cariñosa. "Es normal que no quieras aceptar la muerte de tu hermano, el cuerpo está aquí, delante de ti".

"No, no es eso. Te digo que era mi hermano, que… no se porque pero aquí falla algo, pero no puedo decirte lo que es, no lo se"

"Dean¿Puedes oirme?". La voz de Sam sonaba lejana como si ni siquiera estuviera en la misma casa.

"¿Sam?". Pero no hubo respuesta. "Sam¿Dónde estás¿qué esta pasando aquí?", A su mente, llego una nueva imagen, una sombra negra que le era misteriosamente familiar; entonces, al ir a mirar a Rachel y preguntarle si también había escuchado la voz de Sam, se dio cuenta de que ésta ya no tenía la misma imagen que había visto de ella un segundo antes; ahora sin embargo, se había convertido en la sombra de su visión y fue entonces cuando Dean recordó lo sucedido en la habitación durante la noche. "Tu venías a por mi hermano y yo me puse en medio. Todo esto te lo has inventado para atraparme. Ni si quiera mi hermano se encuentra aquí¿verdad?" Dijo Dean mientras comprobaba que donde había estado su hermano y la gran mancha de sangra ya no había nada.

Al mirar a donde antes había estado el demonio, tampoco había ya nada. Dean se encontraba sólo en toda la casa, en todo ese mundo creado por la tenebrosa criatura, y lo que era peor aún, no sabía cómo podía salir de allí y regresar al mundo real.

- o -

Sam, que seguía en la habitación del motel, estaba realmente agotado, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía tremendamente feliz, acababa de conseguir comunicarse con su hermano, Dean le había escuchado y le había permitido saber la verdad sobre esa otra realidad en la que el demonio lo tenía atrapado.

Respirando con dificultad y tan cansado que apenas podía mantener su cuerpo erguido, Sam volvió de nuevo a acercarse al cuerpo de Dean para tratar de comunicarse una vez más con él. Sin embargo, no llego a poder hacerlo; cuando apenas había empezado a moverse, se encontró mirando al demonio que tenía atrapado a su hermano. Sam miró discretamente a su alrededor y encontró la bolsa de Dean, en la que sabía que su hermano siempre llevaba un arma.

Con un rápido movimiento, cogió la pistola y apunto al demonio sin dudar.

"Deja en paz a mi hermano si no quieres que te dispare." Aquella acababa de ser la orden más contundente que había dicho nunca, pues nunca había estado tan seguro de lo que quería conseguir en momento dado, al precio que fuera necesario.

El demonio no contestó, apenas parecía haber escuchado siquiera lo que Sam le acababa de decir, pues sin mirarlo si quiera se fue acercando a los dos.

"¡He dicho que te detengas!" Un paso más hacia ellos fue toda la respuesta del demonio y un disparo contra su pecho fue la de Sam; sólo que no sucedió lo que él esperaba; pues en lugar de hacer retroceder, aunque sólo fuera un paso, al demonio, pareció como si el disparo hubiera impactado directamente en Dean. Sam, completamente aterrado, lo vio sacudirse y gemir de dolor, pero no pudo ver ningún impacto de bala en su cuerpo.

El demonio permaneció completamente callado, pues lo cierto era que parecía que ni siquiera tuviera un rostro con el que hablar; pero de una forma parecida a la telepatía, le dio a entender a Sam, por medio de imágenes, que Dean y él estaban mentalmente conectados y que cualquier golpe o herida que él recibiera, también lo sentiría Dean.

Mientras recibía la información, se dio cuenta que estaba tocando el pecho de su hermano, que el demonio debía de haber liberado la presión que ejercía sobre Dean para poder materializarse en el mundo real y comunicarse con Sam y eso le dio una nueva idea.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su interior, Sam volvió a concentrarse en contactar con Dean en el otro lado. Este se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recuperándose de lo que él creía, había sido un disparo, pero que resultaba que no había ocurrido de verdad.

"¿Dean?" Sam se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre el hombre de su hermano que se encontraba sentado de espaldas a él.

"Sam¿eres tu de verdad?". Dijo Dean completamente sorprendido de verlo, mientras que Sam asentía. "Gracias a dios¿Me podrías aclarar lo que quiera que está pasando aquí? No se lo…"

"¡Dean, escúchame!, apenas tengo tiempo. El demonio está a punto de atacar de nuevo y necesito tu ayuda." Dean lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que Sam le estaba diciendo. "Luego te lo explicaré todo con calma, pero debes confiar en mi. ¿Lo harás?"

"Ya sabes que si"

"Muy bien, pues creo que esto puede funcionar"

"¿Eso crees", me dejas mucho más tranquilo hermanito"

"Dean, piensa en un arma, no se, una pistola, lo que quieras, y en el demonio, pero con la otra forma que tenía antes, como lo has visto al principio".

Dean parecía dudar de lo que su hermano pretendía hacer para vencer al demonio, pero sabía que no disponían de otra opción.

"Ahora, Dean, hazlo ya. El demonio se acerca.

Dean cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se concentro todo lo que pudo, luego cerro su mano derecha como si tuviera algo en ella y lo sujetara con firmeza. Un segundo después, tal y como le había dicho Sam, aparecí de la nada un arma y tras ella, Dean se volvió a encontrar con Rachel delante de él.

Dean miró a su hermano, que asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada y luego se volvió hacia Rachel y apuntó el arma hacia ella.

"Dean espera¿no te das cuenta de lo vas a hacer? Matarás a un ser humano inocente creyendo que soy un demonio"

"No te equivoques." Dijo Dean firmemente. "Tu no existes en realidad, este mundo no existe, nada de esto es real y tu has estado a punto de conseguir que me suicidara dentro de mi propia pesadilla." Afirmó el arma en la mano. "Y lo único que quiero es despertarme de una vez y regresar al mundo de los vivos, al que tu no perteneces."

Dean no dejó que Rachel contestara y sin dejar que pasar ni un solo segundo, disparó contra ella. Al mismo tiempo la vieron desaparecer en una masa de humo rota por la bala, Sam vio como su hermano caía al suelo dolorido y con una mano agarrándose el pecho, sintiendo el mismo disparo de la bala que había destruido al demonio.

Sam sintió como toda la habitación le daba vueltas y no paraba de girar a su alrededor, hasta que por fin vio que se encontraban de nuevo en el motel, él apoyado en la pared, sentado en el suelo y respirando con cierta dificultad; su hermano, tumbado en el suelo y todavía inconsciente. Sam se acercó trabajosamente hacia él y le comprobó el pulso. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que su pulso era normal y decidió espera a que Dean se despertara, no sin antes colocarle una almohada bajo la cabeza.

Un minuto más tarde. Dean tosió y se revolvió, como si le costara respirar como a un recién nacido.

"¿Dean, Dean, puedes oírme, te encuentras bien?"

"Si, eso creo. Ayúdame a levantarme." Sam no pudo reprimir su primer impulso y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Dean, a pensar de sentirse algo desconcertado todavía, le devolvió el abrazo. Finalmente dijo. "¿Se ha ido el demonio ya?"

"Eso parece, no se si lo hemos matado, pero al menos, de momento, le hemos vencido." Sam sonrió y dijo. "¿Lo ves?"

"¿Qué?" Dean lo miraba confundido¿acaso durante la lucha habían hablado sobre algo de lo que no se acordaba?

"Qué no tienes por que ser tan protector conmigo, a veces también te puedo salvar yo a ti"

Dean se levantó de la cama, cogió su chaqueta del suelo y mirando a Sam le dijo.

"Necesito una cerveza, te invito."

Dean sabía que su hermano tenía razón, que tal vez era excesivamente protector con Sam, pero ¿Cómo iba a quitarse de la cabeza la promesa hecha a su padre y la que le había obligado a hacer Sam unos días antes?, por mucho que lo intentaba, el peso de aquel posible futuro, el mismo que había visto la noche anterior, era demasiado grande y siempre estaría presente.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque del demonio, y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre Dean y Sam, aunque apenas habían hablado del tema. Dean no le había contado a su hermano todo lo que pasó dentro de la pesadilla, prefirió contarle que el demonio estuvo a punto de obligarle a suicidarse contra su voluntad, lo que, aunque en parte era cierto, no era toda la verdad.

Dean, prefería guardarse la historia completa para si mismo, no quería agobiar a Sam con sus miedos, con sus temores y con lo que podría ser capaz de hacer si perdía a su hermano; Sam ya tenía bastante pensado en el destino que tenía por delante, como para preocuparse por los sentimientos y las emociones de su hermano en esos momentos.

Sam por su parte seguía pensando en que hubiera ocurrido de no haberse desperado a tiempo, de no haber llegado en el momento apropiado para salvar a su hermano. Le daba miedo pensar en la posibilidad de que Dean muriera, no con la pena de perder a un hermano, sino con el miedo de quedarse sólo ante el peligro que lo rodeaba constantemente, de no tener a nadie a su lado para luchar contra el demonio que lo perseguía, de no tener a nadie que pudiera cumplir la promesa y acabar con su vid su eso fuera necesario.

Los dos habían pasado página, había terminado ese capítulo, lo habían apartado de sus mentes como si no quisieran volver a verlo. Estaban camino de otra nueva investigación, conduciendo con el Impala hacia un nuevo caso relacionado con un Poltergeist y desde que habían salido a la carretera, apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras.

La carretera estaba completamente vacía de coches y de casas, ni siquiera había una sola nube en el cielo y todo en el paisaje estaba muy silencioso. De repente, Dean comenzó a sentirse raro, no estaba mareado ni nada parecido, era algo interno, un extraño sentimiento que no podía controlar pero que le hacía estar totalmente alerta ante cualquier peligro. Entonces se acordó, era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando el demonio atacó por primera vez una semana antes.

Pero no era posible, al menos eso quiso pensar él, no había nadie extraño en el coche y por la carretera no se veía a nadie. Pero si que había alguien además de ellos en esa carretera, alguien a quien Dean no olvidaría nunca, Rachel estaba allí, de pie, quieta y estática y ni siquiera los miró cuando el Impala pasó por su lado a toda velocidad. Dean detuvo el coche con un fuerte frenazo y miró hacia atrás buscándola. Quería acabar con ella, destruir al demonio de una vez para evitar que intentara nada. Pero no pudo, cuando se volvió, ella ya no estaba; no había nada ni nadie, estaban solos en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Dean, as visto algo?", Sam lo estaba mirando perplejo, la reacción de su hermano lo había asustado; no solía actuar así a menos de que hubiera un terrible peligro cerca, pero en esa ocasión no vio a nadie

"Nada, no pasa nada, creí haber atropellado a un perro, pero veo que me lo había imaginado, perdona, no ha sido nada." Dean prefería pensar que se lo había imaginado, que sólo había sido producto de su mente y no le dijo nada a Sam, esperando que no volviera a pasar. "Sigamos adelante."

Casi al anochecer de ese mismo día llegaron a la puerta de la casa en la que se suponía, habitaba el poltergeist, aparcaron justo delante la puerta y se dispusieron a entrar para investigar, haciéndose pasar por los nuevos vecinos. Sin embargo, al salir del coche, Dean se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento, incapaz de respirar y perdió el equilibrio. Sam, que se encontraba a su lado, evitó que cayera al suelo y le ayudo a sostenerse en pie y apoyarse en el capó del coche. Al levantar la cabeza y mirar a su hermano, Dean vio tras él a Rachel de nuevo, aunque se desvaneció un segundo más tarde.

"¿Dean, que sucede, te encuentras bien?" Sam se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente por su hermano, después de lo que le había visto hacer en la carretera, ahora ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que su hermano no estaba bien, algo raro le pasaba y no se quedaría sin saberlo.

"Si, estoy bien, sólo ha sido, un mareo. Será que he dormido poco"

"Dean, no me mientas, se que algo no marcha bien contigo y tengo derecho a saber de que se trata."

Sam sostuvo a su hermano, que a pesar de estar apoyado en el Impala, parecía a punto de derrumbarse; su rostro completamente pálido, parecía el de una persona que no hubiera visto el sol en mucho tiempo y sus ojos, normalmente llenos de fuerza, estaban apagados, igual que si no hubiera dormido en muchos días. Sam miró a Dean a la cara y durante un pequeño instante, pudo percibir el miedo en su mirada y él también se asustó, porque nunca lo había visto asustado, al menos no por si mismo, las veces que había estado a punto de morir, no le había visto tan aterrorizado, sólo cuando Sam había estado en peligro.

"Vamos Dean, se que algo va mal, se que últimamente no estás siendo tu mismo, pero necesito que me lo digas tu, saber que es lo que te preocupa. Sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mi para todo. Una vez te dije que moriría por ti y sabes que es verdad. ¿Qué te esta pasando?"

Dean quería decirle que estaba bien, que sólo era cansancio y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero entonces fue cuando la vio de nuevo , pero no de pasada como la vez anterior, ahora Rachel estaba en acera de enfrente, de pie, observándolo, tan directamente que parecía que lo podía atravesar. Ahora si que no tenía ninguna duda, el demonio no se había llegado a marchar del definitivamente, ni siquiera lo habían matado, se había quedado ahí, escondido, tal vez recuperándose de su último encuentro, pero sin lugar a dudas, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo y parecía que el momento ya había llegado. Por ello no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo a Sam y dejar de esconderse. Se apoyó en Sam, se incorporó y después de respirar hondo le dijo.

"De acuerdo, te lo contaré, pero en un bar, necesito comer algo." Cuado ya estaban sentados a la mesa, continuo hablando. "El demonio sigue ahí"

"¡Claro que sigue ahí!, por eso intentamos detenerlo." Dijo Sam, sin saber a ciencia cierta de que estaba hablando su hermano.

"No ese demonio, el que nos atacó el otro día." Sam no contestó, simplemente, permaneció mirándolo si más. "No estaba muy seguro hasta que la vi."

"¿Ver, a quien?" Sam seguía sin compreder, cada vez más confuso¿por qué no le había dicho nada de todo aquello?,¿Por qué quería mantenerlo al margen?

"A Rachel, la chica que se inventó el demonio para confundirme, a la que maté." Le costaba mucho decir aquello, aunque sólo se hubiera tratado de una ilusión creada por el demonio, no le era fácil decir que había matado a una inocente.

"¿Estas seguro de eso? Tal vez, en esta ocasión si que fuera una ilusión de tu cerebro"

"También he pensado en eso, pero hay más. Estos últimos días no me he estado encontrando muy bien."

"Ya me había dado cuenta; pero puede que se trate sólo de un resfriado." Al escuchar su última frase, Sam se dio cuenta d que simplemente estaba evitando un hecho, su hermano se estaba enfrentando a una gran amenaza y en ese momento; él tenía que ser el fuerte, tenía que ayudar a Dean a protegerse y por supuesto, no podía seguir buscando excusas para negar la realidad, un demonio acechaba a Dean y juntos debían detenerlo.

"No, no me refiero a eso. Me conoces demasiado bien como para saber que no es nada natural. Sam, ese demonio está intentando matarme o tal vez algo peor y no se cómo detenerlo."

"Dean, tu no te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí, te prometo que ese demonio no te hará nada; hasta ahora siempre habías sido tu el que me protegía a mi de los demonios y de mi destino maligno, déjame ahora que sea yo el que me ocupe de ti." Sam nunca pensó que llegaría a usar unas palabras que tantas veces le había escuchado decir a su hermano para él.

Al terminar de comer, se fuero a la habitación que había alquilado. Dean necesitaba descansar, a penas lograba mantenerse en pie y su situación empeoraba rápidamente; además ahora no ocultaba su gran debilidad a su hermano. Se quedó dormido en seguida mientras Sam lo observaba desde la otra cama, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más; necesitaba salir a la calle y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer, estaba empezando a asustarse cada vez más. Ya sabía unos días antes, desde el ataque realmente, que Dean no estaba bien; apenas había comentado nada de lo ocurrido y se comportaba de una forma extraña, como si estuviera permanentemente en su mundo interior, pero no sabía hasta que punto había cambiado su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

Hasta ese momento, Sam no se había dado cuenta, pero él también estaba realmente agotado. Tanto se había estado preocupando por su hemano durante todos esos días, que había dejado de lado su propio estado físico y ahora le estaba empezando a pasar factura.

Se dejó caer sobre el capó del coche y ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Aunque tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar, no lo iba a hacer, no era el momento, no podía perder ni el más mínimo segundo en eso, tenía que pensar en como salvar de su hermano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El problema era, que por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no era capaz de encontrar ninguna posible solución para el terrible problema que tenían entre manos.

"Así no vas a conseguir hacer nada por ayudar a tu hermano"

Sam levantó la cabeza y mirando a su derecha, se encontró con un rostro que le era tremendamente familiar y entonces, cayó en la cuenta. Dean enía razón, Rachel, el demonio o lo que fuera a lo que se habían enfrentado una semana antes, les había perseguido hasta allí, seguramente, para poder terminar lo que no le habían dejado entonces, llevarse a Dean.

Como si el Impala de repente abrasara debajo de él, se levantó y buscó un arma que no tenía encima, para defenderse.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿No tienes bastante con mi hermano, que ahora vienes también a por mi?"

"Si fuera el demonio en el que estás pensando, seguramente te atacaría aquí mismo, pero aunque no te lo creas, no soy ningún demonio, no he venido a hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tu hermano; si no todo lo contrario, quiero avisarte del peligro que corréis los dos, aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Quiero ayudarte." Sam permaneció donde estaba, ligeramente alejado de ella, y Rachel ni siquiera intentó acercarse a él. "No espero que me creas porque si, tengo pruebas para demostrártelo"

Sam no sabía que pensar, desde siempre sabía que los demonios suelen mentir por naturaleza y cuando dicen la verdad es para confundir a la gente y conseguir sus propositos, pero en este caso, parecía algo distinto, algo creible, lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo.

Mientras hablaba, Rachel parecía verdaderamente débil, aunque intentaba ocultarlo tras una fachada de mujer o demonio o lo que fuera, totalmente fuerte y que no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo, como si sólo repitiera la información. Parecía incapaz de hacer daño a nadie y con auténticas ganas de ayudar, pero Sam no sabía como asegurarse de eso.

"Para que veas que te estoy diciendo la verdad, atacame como atacarías a cualquier demonio, ve a la habitación coge las armas que necesites e intenta destruirme igual que lo harías si realmente fuera un demonio. Te prometo que no me defenderé." Rachel le tendió la mano a Sam, demostrando que iba en serio todo lo que le estaba diciendo, como si quisiera hacer un trato y le incitó a que fuera a hacer lo que ella le había dicho.

Sam por su parte, miró a la puerta de la habitación y pensó en lo que estaría soñando su hermano, si es que no tenía alguna terrible pesadilla como la última vez y luego miró a Rachel, que seguía delante de él con la mano extendída.

Sam sabía que no tenía muchas opciones y las posibilidades que rondaban por su cabeza, no eran nada alagüeñas. Por ello, no tuvo otra elección que seguir las instruciones que le acababa de dar Rachel, porque si existía una mínima posibilidad e salvar a Dean, aunque fuera con la ayuda de un posible demonio, no iba a dudar en hacerlo, aunque luego tuviera que enfrentarse a ella para destruirla.

De esa forma, Sam hizo lo que le había dicho Rachel, intentó acabar con ella como haría con cualquier demonio y después de muchas pruebas e intentos distintos, no consiguió nada parecido a su destrucción como demonio.

"De acuerdo, o eres un demonio demasiado poderoso como para que yo te pueda destruir, o dices la verdad, en cuyo caso eres... un momento, si al final resulta que no eres un demonio¿qué o quien eres tu?" Rachel sonrió tras escuchar esa pregunta, se había preguntado eso mismo muchas veces y en ocasiones dudaba sobre si disponía de la respuesta correcta.

"Digamos que soy en lo que se va convertir tu hemano como no me dejes que te ayude."

"¿Un espectro?"

"Es una forma de decirlo"

"Pero dime una cosa¿que ganas tu ayudándonos a luchar contra el demonio?, quiero decir, si estas atada de alguna manera a él, serás destruida junto con él si tenemos exito"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero si estoy en lo correcto, no vas a poder destruir a este demonio, hasta ahora nadie ha podido conseguirlo, ni siquiera tu padre," Al oir aquello Sam quedó momentaneamente paralizado, nunca había escuchado que su padre no hubiera conseguido acabar con alguna criatura sobrenatural, excepto por El Demonio que perseguía a su familia, y escuchar aquello, le hizo pensear que tal vez su padre no hubiera sido infalible en todas las cacerías en las que había luchado. "Pero si él tiene éxito, sustituirá mi alma, mi energía o lo que quiera que sea, por lo de tu hermano. Este demonio sólo nos utiliza para conseguir más almas, tomar su fuerza vital e ir a por otra más fuerte para hacerse más poderoso. Si eso ocurre con Dean, entonces si que desapareceré por completo. Así que prefiero ser un alma atascada en este mundo que dejar de existir para siempre." Aunque no le gustaba la idea de que otra gente pudiera caer en poder de este demonio, gracias a sus trucos mentales y a Rachel, esa era otra guerra a la que ahora no podía enfrentarse y por ello prefirió cambiar de tema.

"¿Y como puedo evitar que se haga con el alma de Dean?"

"No puedes" en ese preciso momento, Sam sintió exactamente lo mismo que si le hubieran disparado directamente en el corazón. Le costó reaccionar unos segundos a ese jarro de agua fría y Rachel se dio cuenta. "No me malinterpretes, TU no puedes hacer nada por tu hermano, sólo él tiene la capacidad de salvarse, con mi ayuda claro está."

Tras escuchar las palabras de Rachel, Sam se sentía terriblemente inservible en aquella habitación, mientras miraba a su hermano apagándose poco a poco en la cama que podría llegar a convertirse en el lugar de su, ahora mismo inminente, cercana muerte.

De ser así, lo único que podía hacer por Dean, era estar allí y ver como transcurrían los acontecimientos. Por ello se negó a aceptar esa posibilidad.

"No, tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, viendo como se muere mi hermano." Sam no iba a aceptar una negativa por respuesta y Rachel lo vio lo pudo leer en sus ojos, que ya no mostraban una expresión triste, si no más bien, el fuego que sentía Sam ante la posible pérdida de Dean.

"De acuerdo, de hecho hay algo que necesito que hagas tu, lo iba a hacer yo misma, pero creo que será mejor que lo hagas tu, de todos modos así todo quedará dentro de la familia Winchester." Sam no entendía de que estaba hablando. "Tienes que invocar al espíritu de tu padre."

Sam no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer una cosa así; por muchas ganas que tenía de saber donde estaba su padre y de hablar con él, eso le parecía algo totalmente imposible de hacer. Ni siquiera de pensar en llevarlo a cabo; ni siquiera en una situación límite como aquella, no veía motivo para hacerlo.

El riesgo era demasiado alto, traer de vuelta a su padre implicaba abrir una puerta con el infierno, ya que El Demonio le había dicho en una ocasión a Dean, que allí se encontraba John, y tal vez permitiera la entrada a un demonio más a este mundo.

Además de eso, no se veía capaz de utilizar a su propio padre muerto para lo que fuera que lo necesitara Raquel y luego devolverlo al abismo sin más; sería demasiado duro; apenas había asimilado todavía su muerte; no podía invocarlo como había hecho ya cientos de veces con un espíritu cualquiera.

Sam negó con la cabeza con un gesto rotundo. "Sam, se que es difícil de entender, pero necesitamos a John si quieres recuperar a tu hermano tal y como es ahora, sin ningún tipo de secuela. ya has visto lo que pasó la última vez. Si no lo hacemos a mi manera, el demonio lo estará persiguiendo eternamente hasta que lo consiga y cada vez será peor. Ya ves como está"

"¿Cómo puedo saber que no se trata de ninguna trampa, de que no es un truco del demonio o de ti misma, para llevar a cabo vuestros planes?"

Como si tratara de contestar a esa pregunta, desde la cama, Dean abrió momentaneamente los ojos y en un estado de auténtico delirio, le dijo a Sam. " El demonio viene a por ti, pero no le dejaré que se te acerque."Después, intentó incorporarse y a duras penas,como si todo su cuerpo fuera de algún metal muy pesado, logró apoyarse en la cama e intentó acercarse a Sam. Este se colocó a su lado y lo volvió a tumbar, aunque Dean trató de impedirlo, con las pocas fuerzas que todavía le quedaban para luchar.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Rachel contesto a su pregunta que le había hecho Sam un momento antes. "No lo sabes, así que deberás confiar en mi para averiguarlo."

Sam vio que su hermano estaba sudando, que empezaba a tener fiebre, parecía un fuerte brote de gripe, pero el pequeño de los Winchester, sabía muy bien que no lo era, el deminio estaba ganando terreno dentro de su hermano, y si quería ayudarle, debía reaccionar rápido, aunque aunque no le gustaban sus opciones para logralo, elegir entre el sufrimiento de su Dean y el de su padre. Nunca había entrado en sus plances, pero ahora no tenías más opciones que tomar una decisión. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sabía que disponía de poco tiempo; pero también sabçia que decidiera lo que decidiera, siempre le estaría fallando a alguien; o bien su hermano moría y su alma quedaba atrapada con el demonio, o bien trataba de traer a su padre desde el infiermo, esperando que nada malo entrase con él en este mundo, para luego volver a verlo marchar.

Durante esos breves momentos, el pequeño de los Winchester, se preguntó que harían en su lugar Dean y su padre. Estaba deseando acercarse a la cama y preguntárselo directamente a su hermano, que le dijera cual era la mejor solución. Pero sabía que no le iba a contestar, que sólo él podía tomar la decisión final, fuera la correcta o no. Pensó que si cualquiera de los dos tuviera que salvarla vida a él, hubieran hecho todo lo necesario para que Sam estuviera a salvo, incluso dar sus vidas por él; ya se lo había visto hacer con anterioridad.

Finalmente, respiró profundamente y retiró de su mente todas las dudas, todas las opiniones enfrentadas y dejó que su propio instinto hablara por él. Antes de decir nada sobre lo que su conciencia le dictaba hacer, volvió a mirar a Rachel, como si de algún modo necesitara ver en sus ojos una mirada de aprobación y que hiciera lo que hiciera fuera a ser lo correcto. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que se encontró en su mirada. Estaba contrariada, con la vista permanentemente puesta en Dean, como si este hubiera hecho o dicho algo y Sam no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¿Qué ocurre Rachel¿Le ocurre algo a Dean?." Al no responderle, Sam se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era alguien real, que su cuerpo era tangible, no se trataba de un fantasma sin más, era un ser corporeo y bastante poderoso, si podía hacer eso. "Rachel."

"Es raro, he visto muchos casos de este tipo, mucha gente siendo consumida por el demonio," A Sam se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar eso de ser consumido, no podía ni quería pensar que su hermano estuviera siendo devorado por una criatura del inframundo. "Pero nunca se comportan así, es como si de algún modo estuviera resistiendo el poder del demonio."

Sam quería decirle, que Dean era un luchador, que no se dejarìa ganar por el demonio sin pelear y que haría todo lo posible para ganar tiempo y que Sam pudiera encontrar una solución. Sin embargo, también se acordaba de lo sucedido la primera vez, de lo sencillo que le fue al ser convecerle de que su hermano habñia muerto y que estuvo a punto de llegar a matarse por la culpa de la criatura. Por ello, no lo dijo.

"Tal vez lo esté haciendo, tal vez sepa que no está viviendo en la realidad y se este enfrentado a ello."

"No, Sam, tu no conoces a este demonio. Es muy poderoso, usará todas las armas que tenga a su alcance para que al final, Dean se crea lo que el quiere que vea. Pero, no se, es como si se tratara de una infección normal y corriente, el cuerpo se está defendiendo, ha colocado una barrera mental o física no lo se, que hace que al demonio le sea más difícil llegar a tu hermano. Por eso tiene tanta fiebre, es la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Aunque no lo expresó exteriormente, Sam se sentió aliviado al escuchar eso, porque entonces significaba que aún había esperanzas para salvarlo de nuevo, aunque no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería con lo de la barrera, nunca había escuchado nada parecido.

Dean se había despertado un rato antes, con la mente algo confusa, como si hubiera estado durmiendo demasiadas horas, pero poco a poco, fue recordando todo lo ocurrido, la conversación con su hermano, la visión de Rachel y haberse quedado casi inconsciente en la cama de la habitación, por no sabía cuanto tiempo. Sabí muy bien que lo que estaba viendo no era la realidad, que el demonio estaba jugando con su mente otra vez, que no debía creer nada de lo que viera. Pero, sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor, creyó recordar donde se encontraba exactamente.

Le resultaba difícil de creer, era alucinante lo lejos que había llegado el demonio en sus recuerdos esa vez, porque al mirar a su alrededor, se encontró en su propia habitación, la misma que había tenido en Lawrences. Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa, en la misma que había vivido con sus padres y con Sam hacía veintitres años, sólo que era diferente, no era la misma habitación que él había conocido de niño, estaba decorada tal y como la hubiera querido tener siempre, como si fuera su habitación en ese momento.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, y comprobó que todo lo que veía podría haber formado parte de su vida perfectamente, un montón de discos del rock de todas las épocas, una guitarra acústica; abrió el armario y vio gran cantidad de ropa, la mayor parte de la cual no había visto nunca, pero toda, tal y como la habría llevado él, incluyendo un par de cazadoras de cuero impecables.

Miró por la ventana, no había nadie por la calle, pero en la puerta de la casa vio apartado el impala y el coche de su padre, no podía creer estar viendo ese coche otra vez; palpó sus bolsillos y luego miró encima del escritorio y encontró las llaves del coche. el Impala era suyo, no lo tenía prestado de su padre, sino que era completamente suyo.

Dejó de moverse, había escuchado ruidos escaleras abajo, voces que parecían hablar amistosamente, ue incluso se reían. Escuchando más detenidamente, una de ella creyó reconocerla, como si de un lejano recuerdo se tratara, y aunque su cerebro le decía que era algo imposible, su corazón le repitía sin cesar que esa era la voz de su madre. Los latidos de su corazón comenzarón a sonar tan fuerte que casi le pareció sentir el corazón fuera del pecho. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, quería bajar, ver que era verdad, que su madre se encontraba bien, y que estaba viva. Entonces, de nuevo su corazón le dio una punzada. Era imposible, no estaba en la realidad, todo era un juego del demonio. "Seguramente, quiere que vea lo feliz que sería viviendo aquí, en su mundo, ya que a las malas no logró nada."

Se serenó y decidió que tenía que estudiar la situación con cautela y ante todo no dejarse engatusar por lo que le pudiera decir o enseñar el demonio en aquella visión totalmente fuera de la realidad.

Llegó a las escaleras, que conducían la piso de abajo y a la puerta de la calle. Entonces la vio, su madre estaba allí, igual que la recordaba, sólo que veinte años más, igual de guapa que la mujer que apenas había llegado a empezar a conocer cuando sólo era un niño y se la arrebataron. La misma sonrisa amplia y perfecta y su cabello rubio igual de largo. Aunque no quería, Dean no pudo remediar bajar y darle un abrazo, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, aunque sólo se tratara de un sueño, de algo completamente irreal y que no estaba sucediendo; pero necesitaba oler su aroma, y sentir lo que podría haber sido estar entre sus brazos cuando hubiera estado deprimidom, cuando hubiera necesitado del consuelo de su madre. Necesitaba saber lo que sentía teniendo una madre de verdad, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

"Buenas tardes dormilón, ya era hora de despertarse." Dean se sintió extraño, nunca le habían dicho eso, porque nunca habían dormido hasta tarde, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz, por primera vez desde que era un crío, sentía que formaba parte de una familia de verdad y aunque no fuera auténtico, no querí perder aquello.

"Hola mamá." Tantas veces había soñado con decir aquello, que ahora le parecía que tenía que repetirlo una vez por todas las que nos las había dicho en aquellos años

"¿Te parecerá bonito?." Dijo su madre con un tono entre cariñoso y burlón. "Tu ahí durmiendo a pierna suelta y Claire esperándote en la puerta del cine." su madre señaló a la persona que tenía al lado mientras hablaba. Era una chica, joven, de unos veintitantos años, rubia, alta y delgada, con una bonita sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de vida. Dean no la reconoció pero sintió algo dentro de él mientras la miraba, como si la conociera bien. "No se como sigue saliendo contigo, espero que ahora que acabais de anunciar el compromiso, cambies un poco." Mary besó a su hijo en la mejilla y dejó a los dos jóvenes sólos, marchándose hacia la cocina.

Dean no se lo podía creer, apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad. Por mucho que se tratara de una ilusión del demonio, había una sensación muy distinta a la de la vez anterior. Dean estaba feliz, casi se había olvidado de que estaba en peligro, de que podía morir si no tenía cuidado y empezaba a sentirse muy bien en aquella otra realidad, no es que nada le estuviera forzando a sentirse bien, simplemente algo en su propio interior, le decía que era lo correcto.

"¿Bueno que, no me vas a dar un beso?" Claire se acercó a Dean y atrayéndolo hacia ella, le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un momento intenso y apesar de no haber vivido ningún otro momento con ella, pareció serle muy familiar.

Unas llaves sonaron en la cerradura de la puerta. Ambos se apartaron y dejaron entrar a la persona que trataba de abrir la puerta. Dean lo intuyó antes de verlo, sabía que era él, como si todos los días a la misma hora John Winchester entrara por la puerta. Aun así, Dean se quedó paralizado, nunca hubiera esperado volverlo a ver.

Comenzó a marearse y a perder el equilibrió, estaban siendo demasiadas emociones en un sólo momento y necesita sentarse. Su padre lo sujetó y evitó que se desplomará, igual que antes lo había hecho Sam cuando vio a Rachel en la calle, y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Dean se dejó caer y John se sentó enfrente, en la mesita. Dean lo miró y no supo que decir, eran tantas cosas las que no le había podido decir, tantas que no sabía por cual empezar. Sólo pudo hacer una cosa. sin decir nada se abrazó a él con fuerza, tenía que sentirlo, saber que lo estaba tocando de verdad e imaginar por un momento, que nunca se había marchado.

Tal y como estaban, John le susurró al oído a su hijo, tal y como había hecho en el hospital un momento antes de morir.

"No te preocupes hijo, ese maldito demonio no te hará nada, no pude acabar con él hace años, pero ahora lo haremos juntos." 


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Qué es eso dela protección?, no te entiendo."

Sam permanecía sentado junto a la cama en la que yacía su hermano. No se había movido ni por un sólo segundo de su lado. Se acercó a Dean, puso su mano sobre el pecho de su hermano, tenía que comprobar que seguñía resistiendo, que luchaba por vencer al demonio y que no se había rendido todavía. Su pulso era irregular pero al menos seguía respirando.

"Sam, por si no te has dado cuenta, han pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que tu hermano comenzó a sentir los primeros síntomas del ataque y todavía sigue vivio. La última vez, estiviste a punto de perderlo en mucho menos tiempo." Dijo Rachel como respuesta a Sam. "Y ahora le está costando mucho más al demonio adentrarse en la mente de tu hermano. Eso sólo tiene una explicación; alguien o algo, está ayudando a Dean."

Sam se sintió tremendamente aliviado al escuchar aquello, porque aunque desconocía completamente de donde podía proceder esa ayuda, al menos eso le daba más tiempo hasta que consiguiera encontrar una solución.

Dean todavía respiraba con dificultad, había recibido demasiada información en muy poco rato y las emociones que sentía estaban completamente confrontadas. Por un lado, debía encontrar la forma de salir de aquel sueño, lo que fuera, para poder enfrentarse al demonio que lo tenía atrapado, como había hecho la última vez. Sin embargo, una parte dentro de si mismo, estaba feliz, se sentía bien, por un momento, todos sus temores y los problemas con los que vivía el día a día habían desaparecido y se sintió bien, relajado. Miraba a su alrededor y veía ante sus ojos la vida que nunca pudo tener, la que le había sido arrebatada cuando solo era un niño y que en ese mundo paralelo o imaginario, estaba viviendo.

Debía concentrarse, sacar de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos y pensar racionalmente. Sin embargo, no podía, su padre, sentado delante de él, mirándolo tranquilo, como si esperara a que su hijo se calmara, le hacía imposible pensar con lógica.

Tenía que hablar con su padre, por lo que parecía él parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo allí y podría aclararle mucho las cosas, pero no se atrevía a hablar. Si era un fantasma, ya sabría que estaba muerto, pero si no lo era, debía ponerle al día de la situación en la que vivían en la realidad de Dean. Pero ¿Como, como iba a preguntarle a su propio padre si sabía que había muerto?

Eran demasiadas las cosas que quería decirle y excesivos los sentimientos que intentaba ocultar. Por ello no pudo aguantar más. Levantó la mirada, que hasta ese momento había estado perdida en el suelo, hacia su padre a los ojos para hablar con él, pero no pudo decir nada, al mirarlo, muchas de sus dudas se marcharon automáticamente, era él, John Winchester, el mismo que había estado tratando de cazar al demonio que matara a su mujer durante más de veinte años, el mismo que se sacrificó por salvar la vida de sus hijos, el mismo que tanto echaba de menos desde que había muerto tan repentinamente y al que tanto necesitaba.

"Dean." Tampoco su padre dijo más, a pesar de tenerlo delante, la imagen de su hijo, después de tantos meses, le hacía recordar todos los años durante los que le había visto convertirse en un hombre y ser un verdadero padre para Sam. Estaba tan orgulloso de Dean que no encontró las palabras necesarias para ese momento.

Sin embargo, John sabía que tenían muy poco tiempo y había que trabajar rápido. Por ello reaccionó rápidamente, se levantó y con una mirada le dijo a su hijo que le siguiera hasta otra habitación.

Dean recordaba bien esa habitación, donde tantas tardes había pasado jugando. John cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"Me alegro de verte y de haber llegado a tiempo."

"¿A tiempo para qué?"

"No voy a permitir que ese demonio te haga daño y por eso estoy aquí contigo"

"Pero tu, estas muerto, no deberías "estar aquí" Dean temía como decir aquellas palabras, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que decirlo.

"Lo se, estoy incumpliendo las normas, pero tengo mis prioridades. Vosotros sois la primera."

"¿De que reglas me estás hablando papá?, te aseguro que no se de que me estas hablando. No se donde estoy, ni porque y mucho menos porque estás tu. Necesito respuetas"

"Lo se, Dean, lo se, pero ahora mismo no te puedo dar todas las que me gustaría. Tenemos que trabajar rápido antes de que tenga que regresar. Debemos comunicarnos con Sam"

"¿Sam no está aquí?, creía que al ser otra realidad también él formaría parte."

"No, no estamos en otra realidad. Esto es un especie de sueño, y sólo he colocado los elementos básicos para crear lo que podría haber sido una vida feliz. Pero no puedo crear personajes vivos. Por eso Sam no está aquí"

Dean escuchó atentamente las palabras de su padre y cuando este terminó de hablar, el corazón de Dean, casí se le sale del pecho. Había dicho que no podía incluir personas vivas en el sueño. Pero si eso era cierto, ¿qué era él entonces, acaso no estaba vivo, ya había cruzado al otro lado? Demasiadas preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza, para las que sabía que su padre no le iba a dar apenas respuestas. Sin embargo, una pregunta si que tuvo que hacerla.

"¿Estoy muerto?"

"Todavía no, pero estás demasiado cerca de la frontera entre la vida y la muerte. Apenas tienes un pequeño margen para dar media vuelta. Por eso estoy aquí, por mucho que este en el infierno, nada me va a impedir que te ayude esta vez."

Dean se cercioró en ese momento, de que se encontraba delante de su padre. Sólo alguien como él, sería capaz de regresar del propio infierno para ayudar a su hijo.

"Además, debes seguir ayudando Sam, impedir que su destino en el ejercito de las tinieblas se cumpla. También lo hago por él."

"¿Entonces que hacemos?"

"Como ya te he dicho antes, lo primero es contactar con Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

Después de sobreponerse a la primera impresión de estar hablando de nuevo con su padre, Dean había empezado a pensar con claridad sobre lo que tenía que hacer si quería volver a la normalidad. En primer lugar, John le dijo que bajo ningún concepto debía rendirse, que pasara lo que pasara, él estaba allí para protegerlo de la amenaza del demonio. Luego le dijo que debía comunicarse con Sam.

"¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?, ni si quiera se como salir de aquí."

"Confía en mi. Se que puedes hacerlo."

John le dijo a su hijo que se relajara, que evitara pensar en lo terrible de la situación en la que se encontraba y que centrara toda su energía en llegar hasta su hermano.

"Piensa en Sam, visializalo en tu mente y habla con él."

Dean cerró los ojos y trató de apartar de su mente todo lo relacionado con el demonio. No fue nada fácil porque cada vez que parecía centrarse en la imagen de su hermano, pensaba en lo que el deminio le podría hacer a Sam ahora que él no estaba a su lado y la visión de Sam se desvanecía por completo.

"No puedo, no soy capaz de estar preocupado por Sam, vi lo que ese maldito demonio le estaba haciendo cuando vino la primera vez y ahora que no estoy con él para ponerme en medio, no se que puede pasarle."

"Dean, Sam es fuerte, más de lo que tu piensas, incluso de lo que yo creía. Os he visto, todo este tiempo, os he estado observando como luchabais y te puedo asegurar que Sam puede cuidarse, incluso puede evitar que te pase nada malo a ti. Así que olvídate por un segundo de las amenazas y centrate sólo en hablar con él, en llegar hasta él."

Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos, respiró profundamente un par de veces y dibujó en su mente la imagen de su hermano. Se concentró en ella todo lo que pudo y trató después de llegar hasta él en la realidad. Aquello le estaba agotando, apenas le quedaban fuerzas, cuando vio a su hermano en la habitación en la que ahora estaban sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verse a si mismo en la cama, porque recordó la última vez que se había visto fuera de su cuerpo. "No, Sam es lo primero". Se dijo a si mismo, volviendo a mirar donde se encontraba Sam.

Sin embargo, otra imagen desvió su mirada, Rachel estaba allí, junto a su hermano y por muy extraño que le pareciera, Sam estaba hablando con ella. Parecían estar trabajando juntos y Dean no era capaz de entender porque Sam estaba junto con el adversiario. Pero prefirió no seguir pensado en eso, no era el momento, tenía algo que hacer y sabía que apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

Se acercó a Sam y trató de hablar con él, pero este parecía no escucharle, como si no estuviera en la habitación. Tal vez sólo fuera una visión y no estuviera en el cuarto. Intentó tocar a su hermano, pero lo atravesó, como si Dean fuera un fantasma.

Dean continuo llamando a su hermano, cada vez con mayor intensidad, pero todos los intentos fueron inservibles. Dean sabía que pronto tendría que volver con su padre, pero no quería dejar pasar la más mínima oportunidad, por pequeña que esta fuera de llegar a comunicarse con Sam. Con un último esfuerzo, Dean gritó el nombre de su hermano y cuando ya estaba a punto de desvanecerse, Sam se volvió hacia donde este estaba.

Sam había decidido llamar a su padre, estaba seguro, o al menos lo quería creer, que su padre estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquiera por sus hijos, como ya les había demostrado en el futuro. Sin embargo, se tomó unos segundos junto a su hermano. Tenía la leve esperanza de que de un momento a otro Dean se iba a despetar y todo volvería a ser como antes y que podría evitar pasar el mal trago con el ritual que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

El rostro de su hermano, cada vez era más pálido y la fiebre había subido mucho. Sam sabía que debía hacer algo ya. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a comenzar a recitar el conjuro de invacación para su difunto padre, sintió algo a su espalda, como si una presencia que antes no estaba allí, hubiera aparecido de la nada. Incluso, aunque le parecía casi una locura, casí hubiera podido decir que había escuchando a alguien pronunciar su nombre.

En un primer momento, el pánico se apoderó de él, al pensr que el demonio, que ya casi se había hecho con Dean, venía ahora a por él. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor, y sabía como actuaba esa criatura, esa no era su forma de atacar y Rachel también lo sabía y a menos de que ella pensara traicionarle ahora, le hubiera dicho si el demonio se acercaba a por él.

Entonces pensó en su hermano, tal vez Dean hubiera encontrado la forma de comunicarse, de decirle que seguía allí con él o incluso quería decirle algo sobre como atacar al demonio. Sam se giró en redondo y miró por toda la habitación. Aunque no era capaz de ver nada ni a nadie, algo le seguía diciendo, que Rachel y él no estaban sólos en la habitación, alguien o algo más estaba entre ellos y Sam estaba seguro que se trataba de su hermano. ¿Pero donde?

"Dean, ¿eres tu?". No hubo respuesta, pero Sam no se rindió. "Dean, si realmente eres tu, dime algo por favor." Tampoco en esta ocasión hubo respuesta algua, sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que Sam se estaba girando de nuevo para volver al conjuro de invocación, una brisa de aire paso a través de él. Sam lo sintió, sabía quera su hermano y aquello le dio más fuerzas para seguir adelante con el conjuro, porque de algún modo, Dean todavía no le había abandonado.

"Dean."

Dean sabía que Sam no lo podía ver, no lo estaba mirando a él directamente, pero al menos tenía la esperanza que le daba que Sam supiera que estaba cerca de él.

Cuando Sam le llamó, Dean quiso contestar, decirle que si, pero estaba ya demasiado cansado como para volver a hacerse audible. Vio a su hermano girarse al no recibir respuesta y sintió, que con su último aliento antes de desvanecerse, debía darle una señal a su hermano de que estaba en lo cierto al pensar que Dean estaba en la habitación junto a él.

Le pesaban las piernas tremendamente y apenas era capaz de dar un paso sin caerse, pero juntando sus últimas fuerzas, se acercó a Sam y trató de tocarle, pero volvió a ser imposible, volvió a atravesarlo. Lo intentó por segunda y última vez con mayor intensidad, porque sabía que en un momento iba a desaparecer y aunque volvió a atravesar a su hermano, esta vez le costó más hacerlo, como si una fuerza invisible casi se lo impidiera.

Entonces fue, justo cuando vio que su cuerpo estaba perdiendo definición y que podía ver a través de su mano, cuando se dio cuenta que Sam lo había notado, que había sentido como Dean pasaba a través de él.

Aunque apenas había durado unos segundos, Dean se sintió feliz, porque había conseguido entablar una pequeña comunicación con Sam y al menos este, ahora sabía que tenía que seguir luchando por los dos.

De vuelta en el otro lado, Dean abrió los ojos y se levantó emociado, de un saltó.

"Lo he hecho, Sam sabe que sigo aquí." Un momento después notó que las piernas le fallaban, que la cabeza le daba vueltas y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?, dime algo, por favor."

John estaba al lado de su hijo, sintiendose impotente y culpable al mismo tiempo por haber forzado a su hijo tanto. Tenía que dejarlo descansar, recuperar fuerzas y volver a intentarlo más tarde.

Miró a su alrededor, algo extraño estaba pasando ,era como si la habitación estuviera agitándose y desvaneciendose, incluso al mirar a Dean vio que este estaba desapareciendo. Intentó ir hacia él, de acercarse para sacarlo de allí, antes de que todo lo que tenían a su alrededor desapareciera por completo. Pero no pudo, ante de poder dar si quiera un paso hacia su hijo, vio que este ya no estaba en el suelo, que toda la habitación se había ido.

Pero estaba equivocado, no había sido todo lo demás lo que se había desplazado, si no que alguien lo había movido a él, porque cuando vio donde se encontraba apenas pudo decir nada. Sólo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

"¿Sam?."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam estaba totalmente atónito. A pesar de saber muy bien lo que se iba a encontrar, ver a su padre de nuevo, como si nu hubiera trancurrido ni un sólo día desde su muerte, le parecía totalmente imposible. No sabía que decir, aunque tampoco es que quisiera decir nada en ese momento, sólo quería verlo, esperar unos segundos para comprobar que no iba a desaparecer en cuanto se diera la vuelta. No, su padre seguía ahí.

"Papá, esto es..."

"No, Sam esto esta mal." No era la respueta que Sam esperaba, tal vez un "hola hijo como estás" o algo parecido hubiera estado bien, pero no eso. "Sam, debes dejarme volver, tu hemano me necesita."

"Por eso te he hecho venir, para que ayudes a Dean." Sam sólo quería que su padre confiara en el por una vez, que le dejara seguir con su plan y que por una vez le diera su aprobación sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Pero sabía muy bien como era su padre y que eso no lo iba a conseguir tan fácilmente.

"Precisamente Sam, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ayudar a tu hermano, pero sólo lo puedo hacer cerca de él."

"¿Cerca de él, eso que quiere decir?" Sam empezó a pensar que tal vez y después de todo no había sido tan buena idea hacerle caso a Rachel.

"Dean está atrapado en una especie de realidad paralela, entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos; pero no aguantará mucho allí. Yo estaba con él, le he ayudado a que viniera aquí, a que contactara contigo. ¿Lo has notado verdad?"

"Entonces era Dean de verdad."

"Si Sammy, era tu hemano y si no regreso con él, no lo volverás a ver con vida, eso tenlo por seguro."

"Pero ella me dijo..." La impotencia dentro de Sam estaba creciendo por momentos, el sentimiento de culpa ante la posibilidad de perder a su hermano para siempre era cada vez mayor y necesitaba salir de allí de alguna manera.

"Hola John." Rachel dio un paso hacia delante, colocándose en frente de los dos Winchester. Ahora que la miraba Sam parecía alguien muy distinto, ya no era la asustada chica que había conocido unas pocas horas antes, ahora era una mujer imponente y en cierto sentido terrible. "Hacia mucho que nos veíamos a este lado de la realidad." Entonces fue cuando Sam se dio cuenta de la verdad, de como habian jugado con él y como no se habia dado cuenta, tan cegado como había estado por salvar la vida de su hermano frente a cualquier cosa.

"¿Por qué haces esto?, ya tienes lo que querías." John se acercó a ella, poniendose delante de Sam. El pequeño de los Winchester se dio cuenta de que incluso muerto, su padre le estaba protegiendo, era increible lo mucho que se siempre se preocupaba por ellos y lo poco que él se había dado cuenta durante la mayor parte de su vida, durante la cual, sólo había querido escapar de su lado. "Déjalos tranquilos."

"¿Vas a empezar a darme órdenes John.?"

"Sam, busca la forma de deshacer el conjuro rápido."

"Pero Papá..."

"No Sam, no hay tiempo, haz lo que te dicho."

"Vaya John." Dijo Rachel con tono burlón. "Parece que tus chicos no hacen más que caer en las trampas que les pongo." Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante. "Pero he de reconocer que esta vez, no lo había preparado yo, es cierto que este demonio iba a por Sam, pero cuando vi la oportunidad de divertirme un rato, no lo dude. Y ya ves, parece que todo está saliendo bien."

"Sam, ¿cómo va eso?" John seguía delante de su hijo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Rachel, pero atento a lo que Sam le pudiera decir.

"Bien, creo que ya lo tengo." Sam comenzó a recitar unas palabras en latín, al mismo tiempo que una corriente de aire, comenzó a girar por la habitación y que se dirigía hacia John.

"No, no, eso no forma parte del juego, no vale hacer trampas porque las reglas, las pongo yo." Rachel movió la mano rápida y brutalmente, sin poder hacer nada, John vio como Sam salía despedido por la habitación hasta dar contra una mesa y terminar en el suelo. John se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él. Sam no se movió cuando su padre lo tocó y John tuvo que comprobar que tenía pulso. Estaba vivo, pero vio un charco de sangre en el suelo; el golpe contra la mesa, había hecho saltar múltiples astillas y una de ellas había terminado incrustada en la zona intercostal de su hijo; debía teminar con eso cuanto antes, pero sabía que el demonio no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente.

"Bien, esto se va poniendo interesante, pero todavía lo puede ser más ¿Que te parece John?."

"¿Por que haces esto?, tienes el colt, me tienes a mi, ellos no han sido un peligro para ti en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera tenían una sóla pista sobre tu paradero, ¿porque no los dejas tranquilos?"

"Perdona, creo que no te he comprendido bien, ¿eso que creo escuchar es una súplica por parte de un Winchester? ¿O sólo se trata de unas bonitas palabras en los momentos más desesperados?"

"No se lo que será para ti, pero para mi, es el intento de un padre por salvar a sus hijos"

"Te refieres de la misma forma en que yo intenté salvar a los míos cuando Dean los mató a los dos. Entonces, él no tuvo compasión con ellos, ¿por qué he de tenerla yo ahora con los tuyos?."

¿Qué podía decir John ante eso?, de algún modo, podía llegar a entender sus palabras, lo habá tenido dentro, le había poseido y entonces sintió la rabia del demonio cuando estaba torturando a Dean por haber asesinado a sus hijos. En el fondo no eran tan diferentes cuando se trataba de proteger a los hijos.

"Casi había olvidado lo que hizo tu hijo, gracias John. Hagamos una cosa, hagamos el juego más interesante. ¿Te propongo una cosa? Salva a uno de tus hijos y deja que el otro pague por las muertes de mis hijos."

"¿Cómo?, quieres que sacrifique a uno de mis hijos. No, nunca."

"No pensabas lo mismo cuando estabas dispuesto a que Dean matara a su hermano. Entonces no tenías problemas en sacrificar a tu hijo mejor por el bien de la humanidad. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?"

John estaba totalmente paralizado, arrodillado junto a Sam que no había parado de sangrar y mirando a Dean, tumbado en la cama y que sabía que seguía inconsciente en el otro lado. Debía hacer algo, ¿pero el que?

"Vamos John, me estoy empezando a aburrir." Rachel lo miró y sonrió igual que haría un niño travieso cuando va a hacer algo que sabe que esta mal. John tembló o al menos creía que estaba temblando.

Rachel volvió a mover la mano, pero ahora se dirigió a Dean, luego la cerró como si estuviera rodeando algo y apretó con fuerza. Como si de un espasmo se tratara, Dean intentó exhalar aire pero sin éxito. Rachel lo estaba ahogando. A John no le quedaba demasiado tiempo y a ninguno de sus hijos tampoco, Sam estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, y Dean pronto moriría por asfixia.

"John, no creo que tengas todo el día, ¿así que cual es tu decisión?"


	8. Chapter 8

John nunca deseó que este momento llegara a presentársele delante, pero siempre, durante los ojos de lucha otro los demonios y desde que sabía el secreto de Sam, siempre se le pasó por la cabeza que el destino le llevaría hasta ese preciso momento, aunque no de esa manera.

Cuando murió y cruzó al otro lado, hubo una cosa que le hizo más fácil el transito por la otra vida, el no haber tenido que tomar la terrible decisión de elegir a uno sólo de sus hijos, de salvar a uno y perder definitivamente al otro y por más que intentaba ser racional y encontrar una salida que no conyevara hacer lo que Rachel le decía, nada de lo que pensaba parecía pener el más mínimo sentido.

"¿Y bien John? El tiempo se te acaba, ¿o es que acaso prefieres ver morir a tus dos hijos antes que salvar la vida de uno?" Aunque no quería pensar en ello, sabía que ella tenái razón y que tenia hacer algo, ¿pero el qué?, y lo que era peor todavía ¿por quien de los dos?

Dean sintió una gran angustia al despertarse, no podía respirar, era como si una fuerza invisible tratara de extrangularle. Se revolvió en el suelo, donde había caído y sin apenas fuerzas, buscó a su padre, no estaba allí.

Dean comprendió, que estaba completamente sólo y que si quería salvarse debía de hacerlo por el mismo, antes de que la presión en su garganta el cortara definitivamente el pequeño flujo de aire le llegaba a los pulmones.

Con un gran esfuerzo, como si estuviera a un gran altitud y la presión le quemara los pulmones, se puso de rodillas y se volvió a concentrar, tal y como había hecho antes. Tenía que ir con su hermano, saber lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando pudo escuchar la voz de su padre.

"¿Quien eres tu realmente?"

"¿Acaso quieres que perdamos el tiempo en que te cuente mi historia mientras tus hijos se mueren? Se que el paso del tiempo en el infierno es duro, pero no esperaba que pudiera transtornar alguien como tu."

John notó que Dean se movía, pero prefirió mantener a Rachel, el demonio o lo que fuera, distraida para que no lo notara. Mientras tanto, sin apenas aliento, Dean movió lentamente la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó un cuchillo, el mismo que siempre guardaba por las noches por precaución. Estaba a punto de volver a perder el conocimiento, pero sabía que si eso pasaba, seguramente, no despertaría más y que esta era su última oportunidad de deshacerse del demonio.

Le temblaba el pulso y casi no podía mantener la mente concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer, pero uniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se incorporó en la cama levemente y lanzó el cuchillo, que impacto en el hombro de Rachel. Esta, gritó cayó al suelo, todavia consciente, pero afortunadamente para los Winchester, el dolor le impedía mantener la fuerza sobrenatural sobre Dean.

Dean, completamente exausto, cayó de bruces sobre la cama y se quedó inmovil. Al verlo, totalmente innerte, John pensó lo peor y no pudo evitar correr al lado de su hijo mayor. Le buscó el pulso, débil pero estable, al menos seguía respirando, que ya era algo. Tomó la cara de Dean entre sus manos, trantando de que volviera en si, porque era su única posibilidad de salvar la vida de Sam en ese momento, era la única forma de que Sam llegara a un hospital.

De repente, Dean inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo, y John lo abrazó, como si de esa manera le fuera a ayudar a respirar, como si pudiera transmitirle su propia energía. Dean notó el contacto de su padre, pero le costó rocomponer todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas. Ni siquiera recordaba exactamente como era posible que su padre estuviera con él, pero no pudo preguntar, John no le dejó tiempo para ello.

"Dean, Dean reacciona, necesito que vuelvas, Sam necesita que vuelvas." Dean sintió que su padre le ayuda acostarse y que se movía de su lado. Su visión era borrosa todavía, pero poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad.

Cuando por fin, recordó todo lo sucedido, miró a su alrededor, para ver cual era exactamente la situación, a un lado Rachel, en el suelo, inmovil, sin el cuchillo que Dean le había clavado dos minutos antes, parecía inconsciente, pero prefería no acercarse para comprobarlo y tenía las manos atadas. Al fondo, distinguió la figura de su padre, que tenía el cuchillo guardado y tras él vio a Sam, pero la visión lo aterró.

Aunque estaba cansado y sus músculos parecían no querer seguirle cuando pensaba en levantarse de la cama, consiguió llegar hasta el borde y sujetándose a una silla que había junto a la cama, logró levantarse y entre pequeños pasos se acercó a su padre. Se agachó lentamente, la habitación todavía giraba a su alrededor, pero notó una mano que le sujetaba por la cintura para evitar que se tambaleara.

No sabía como, pero su padre siempre podía controlar las peores situaciones, había maniatado a Rachel y ahora trataba de frenar la herida de Sam, profunda y con bastante mal aspecto, al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Dean. Pensó que éñ nunca podría llegar a ser así, que nunca podría cuidar de su hermano de la misma forma que John estaba cuidando de ellos, incluso ahora que estaba muerto.

"Debes llevar a tu hermano al hospital y no te vendría mal quedarte una noche tu también."

"¿Y que pasa contigo, y con Rachel?, ¿Te vas a marchar sin más, sin explicaciones, sin una despedida?" Dean no lo podía permitir, ya lo había perdido una vez de forma repentina y no podía soportar que volviera a pasar lo mismo otra vez, no podía pensar en volver a la habitación para encargarse de Rachel y ver que su padre se había marchado, que estaba otra vez, casi no podía ni pensarlo, en el infierno.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, tu hermano te necesita. Yo me quedaré con Rachel, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero eso no importa." No dejó que su hijo le contestara. "Deja de discutir y haz lo que te he dicho, a Sam casi no le queda tiempo." Incluso estando muerto, sabía como hacerse con el mando y de todas formas, Dean lo agradeció enormemente, si hubiera estado sólo con Sam y Rachel en las mismas circunstancias, no sabía lo que habría hecho.

Según le dijo su padre mientras movían a Sam lo más cuidadosamente posible para evitarle cualquier dolor, John no podía salir de la habitación, era como si se hubiera creado un campo de fuerza fuera que le impedía salir al mundo real, por lo que Dean, debía de cargar con su hermano hasta el coche. Lo cierto es que no le fue fácil, aún no se había recuperado por completo, pero tenía que conseguirlo como fuera, por lo que para su propia sorpresa, lo consiguió.

Dejó a Sam recostado en el asiento trasero y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Tardó unos segundos en arrancar, los justos para mirar por el espejo retrovisor y ver a su padre en la puerta de la habitación, mirándole a él.

Se preguntó si cuando volviera, seguiría estando allí, si estaría interrogando a Rachel y le habría sacado información sobre quien era y que quería de ellos, o si por el contrario, se encontraría una habitación completamente vacía después de todo ese día, a excepción de Rachel, que su padre habría dejado convenientemente atada a una silla y bajo sobre el símbolo inividor del poder de los demonios.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba conduciendo a gran velocidad hacia el hospital y hacía más de un minuto que ya había dejado atrás la habitación. Aunque no era su estilo y lo había hecho pocas veces, en su cabeza empezó a rezar, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, si no a pedir a quien le escuchara, por la vida de su hermano, que aguantara hasta que los médicos pudieran atenderle y por su padre, por poder verle una vez más, por poder hablar con él y preguntarle si estaba bien, si al menos sabía lo que ellos habían hecho durante los últimos meses.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación, John se dirigió a Rachel, que había vuelto en si y sin ningún tipo de cuidado, la levantó la sentó en una de las sillas que tenía cerca. Buscó entre las cosas de sus hijos y encontró una cuerda, con la que la ató y después se sentó en la cama.

"Parece que las cosas han cambiado." Rachel estaba con la cabeza baja y no dijo nada, era como si hubiera vuelto a perder el conocimiento. "Se terminó el juego, se terminó para ti, porque yo he salvado a mis hijos, estan bien y tu..."

"Dime John." Lo miró a los ojos y John sintió miedo, no porque pensara que se pudiera liberar de sus ataduras, sino de su mirada, firme, serena y ante todo muy segura de si misma. "¿Yo qué?, ¿vas a matarme"

"No, no voy a matarte, al menos no de momento. Lo que quiero, es que me lo cuentes todo, quien eres, porque has venido y si te envía alguien." John se acercó a ella y casi pudo notar su respiración.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso, con un exorcismo?, porque te ahorraré tiempo, eso no va a servir conmigo, ya estoy prevenida" Desvió la mirada hacia su brazo y as símbolo que en él había dibujado.

"No te preocupes, yo también vengo preparado." Con un movimiento de su mano hacia el mismo brazo de Rachel, hizo que se formara una herida, la misma que produciría el corte de un cuchillo. Ella gimió por el dolor y porque no se esperaba que eso pudiera pasar. "Así que, Rachel o como quiera que te llames, vamos a empezar a llevarnos mejor, ¿Verdad que si?."


	9. Chapter 9

He cambiado el título de la ficción, porque el título original ya no encajaba en la historia. Perdon por haberlo hecho y espero no haber causado muchas molestias.

* * *

Tras más de cuatro horas inconsciente, finalmente, Sam despertó. Estaba bastante aturdido por los calmantes que le habían dado y no recordaba muy bien todo lo sucedido y no sabía como había terminado allí. Miró ambos lados de la cama y junto a la ventana, acurrucado en uno de los sillones de la habitación y completamente dormido, vislumbró a su hermano.

Al principio sólo sintió alivio, al saber que Dean estaba bien y que estaba a su lado, pero luego comenzó a a hacerse demasiadas preguntas mentalmente y la mayoría de ella no tenían respuesta. Intentó incorporarse, pero el intenso dolor en el abdomen le recordó porque había terminado en esa cama.

Tampoco quería hacer ruido para no despertar a su hermano, porque aunque le faltaban algunos detalles, sabía por todo lo que había pasado Dean durante los últimos días y necesitaba descansar. Luego volvió a mirar por toda la habitación, ahora con la vista completamente clara, pero no encontró a su padre. Pensó que tal vez se hubiera marchado ya, a donde fuera que estaba ahora que había muerto, pero no quería creerlo, no podía pensar en no despedirse de él, ahora que por esas circunstancias le habían dado una segunda oportunidad de estar junto a él, aunque sólo fuera momentaneamente.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación. "Me alegro de verle despierto, estoy segura que su hermano va a alegrarse mucho. No se ha movido en todas estas horas de su lado y eso qu después de hacerle un chequeo le recomendamos que guardara algo de reposo en otra habitación del hospital."

Sam no dijo nada, sólo snrió. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y sabía que después de todo lo que había pasado, Dean se sentiría mucho más que nunca en la necesidad de protegerlo y de estar seguro de que estaba bien en todo momento. Por muy mal que se hubiera encontrado, de ninguna forma hubiera aceptado moverse de su lado y aunque en ocasiones se sentía sobreprotegido por su hermano, en momentos como ese, agradecía haber visto a Dean a su lado en el momento de despertarse.

Sam escuchó a su hermano moverse en el sillón y al mirar hacia él, las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

"¿Cómo estás?" Dean se levantó del sillón, dolorido por la postura de todas esas horas y por no haber seguido el consejo del médico sobre reposar debidamente, pero aunque Sam se dio cuenta de ello, no dijo nada al respecto. Dean se sentó en la cama, al lado de su hermano. "Nos has dado un bueno susto."

"¿Y papá¿Ya se ha ido?"

"No lo se, lo dejé en la habitación y aunque no me contó mucho, porque la situación no dejaba tiempo a las explicaciones, dijo que no podía salir de allí."

"Tenemos que volver y..." Sam trató de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera unos pocos centímetros, Dean se lo había impedido y le había obligado a tumbarse de nuevo.

"Lo se, pero tenía que asegurarme primero que tu estabas bien, que podía dejarte sólo. Iré allí y comprobaré que papá está bien." La sóla idea de que John ya no estuviera allí, que hubiera desaparecido tan rápido como había aparedido en un primer momento, horrorizaba a Dean, pero trató de aparentar total normalidad delante de su hermano, no quería que si le veia mal, se empeñara en ir con él, porque si algo había ocurrido con su padre y Rachel, no quería tener que proteger a Sam de un nuevo peligro y menos en su estado actual.

Dean se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. "Dean, gracias." Dean sólo se volvió y miró a su hermano. "Nada de sentimientalismos, Sam."

Cuatro horas antes, las cosas se habían empezado a poner difíciles para Rachel. Desde que los hermanos se habían marchado, John, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir obtener toda la información que necesitaba sobre ella y sus verdaderos propósitos para su familia.

"¿De donde has sacado esos poderes John?" Rachel estaba cansada y casi semiinconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, pero a esas alturas del juego, eso no le importaba demasiado a John Winchester cuando se trataba de proteger a sus hijos.

"Ese no es el principio que yo esperaba, porque las preguntas las hago yo y tu sólo me cuentas lo quiero oir. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Sinceramente, quiero largarme de aquí."

"Creo que no me estás entendiendo. No estás en la mejor posición para hacer bromas, porque poco a poco te vas a ir desangrando y creas que voy a hacer nada para impedirlo si no me cuentas lo que quiero saber. Te lo voy a repetir una vez más ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Rachel respiraba con dificultad y al mirar a los ojos de John se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando de farol, que realmente estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir si era necesario.

"Se que no eres un espectró, porque tienes un cuerpo físico, pero tampoco estás poseída por un demonio, simplemente trabajas para uno y quiero saber por qué."

"Me dijo que me daría gran poder si lo ayudaba, que si hacia lo que el quería me daría todo lo que le pidiera a cambio."

"¿Y que es lo que quiere ese demonio?"

"Lo sabes muy bien." Rachel sonrió con maldad. "Según tengo entendido, las noticias vuelan allá abajo y este demonio se enteró¿como decirlo? del gran potencial de tu hijo. Por ahí dicen que Sam es un chico prometedor."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere de Sam?" John comenzaba a comprenderlo todo, las cosas empezaban a encajar, pero necesitaba todas las respuetas antes de tomar una decisión.

"Nunca me lo llegó a decir pero creo que tu lo sabes muy bien." Rachel había leído el atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, la preocupación por su hijo; su punto débil. "Si no¿porque ibas a estar aquí?, ese demonio, como tu lo llamas," Rachel, empezaba a hacerse fuerte, sabía por donde podía atacar a John y no iba a perder esa oportunidad. " me ha dado mucha información sobre vosotros y se que en todo este tiempo, desde que no estás por aquí, tus hijos han estado en peligro antes, Dean ha estado a punto de morir alguna vez y no has venido en su ayuda."

"Cállate." John no quería escucharla, porque sabía a donde iba llegar y no quería reconocer que tenía razón.

"¿Qué me dices de cuando estuvieron a punto de acabar en la carcel a manos del FBI, donde estaba su padre entonces? Trabajas para él, "tu demonio" te ha dicho que vinieras, que evitaras que nada malo le ocurriera al futuro general de su ejército¿verdad que si John?.

"¡He dicho que te calles!" John alzó la mano con un movimiento furioso y Rachel, cómo impulsada por una fuerza invisible, salió despedida contra la pared.

Dean llegó a la puerta de la habitación cuando escuchó un fuerte estrépito en el interior. Su padre debía de seguir dentro, pensó, y las cosas no debían de ir bien en su enfrentamiento con Rachel. Dean tenía que ayudarle, así que corrió hasta la puerta y aunque estaba cerrada con llave, la echó abajo de una patada.

Lo que vio al entrar, estuvo a punto de helarle la sangre y le impidió pronunciar ni una sóla palabra en los primeros momentos. Aquella escena le recordó unos recuerdos del pasado que había tratado de olvidar y que ahora se estaban repitiendo. Ver a Rachel colgada de la pared, le recordó a si mismo, en el enfrentamiento con el demonio, cuando este había poseido a su padre y pensó que eso había vuelto a pasar.

"Papá¿Que está pasando?" John no lo había oído llegar, estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener el cuerpo de Rachel suspendido en la pared. Al girarse, ella cayó al suelo del golpe y se quedó allí, mirándolos a los dos.

"Dean, tenías que estar en el hospital, con tu hermano."

"De allí vengo, pero necesitaba saber que seguías aquí, que no habías desaparecido, pero esto, no..."

"Dean puedo explicarlo de acuerdo." John se acercó unos pasos a su hijo, pero este retrocedió y le apunto con el arma.

"¿Explicarlo, que vas explicar?, lo único que ahora podría entender sería que me dijeras que el deminio está otra vez dentro de ti, que tu no eres el que estaba haciendo eso, porque si me dices que lo eras tu..."

"Piensa bien lo que vas a decir hijo, porque te puedo asegurar que no era el demonio el que actuaba a través de mi."

Dean estaba paralizado, completamente¿que podía hacer ahora?, si le estaba diciendo la verdad y se trataba de su padre, algo lo había cambiado y no sabía si deseaba saber lo que había sido, porque sabía muy bien, que toda respuesta que le diera iba a ser tremendamente dolorosa para él y para Sam, cuando se enterara de todo.

Pero si estaba mintiendo y no se trataba de su padre, es que estaba otra vez enfrentándose al demonio y sin el Colt par defenderse, llevaba todas las de perder en esa batalla. Cualquier posibilidad que eligiera era desfavorable.

Entonces, Dean se alegró de que su hermano no hubiera podido ir con él, que no estuviera en ese momento en la habitación, porque no quería que tuviera que enfrentarse al maldito demonio de siempre, a su peor pesadilla que no le dejaba dormir casi nunca noche completa y que lo atormentaba continuamente con la posibilidad de convertirse en algo que no quería.

El teléfono de Dean comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento. Al mirar quien era vió el número de Sam, parecía que hubiera sabido que algo andaba mal y que Dean estaba pensando en él en ese preciso momento.

"Dean¿qué ocurre, por que no me has llamado para decirme si papá está bien? Me tenías preocupado."

"Sam, ahora no puedo hablar, te llamó luego." Y sin dejar que Sam dijera nada al respectó, Dean colgó y desconectó el teléfono.

"No se si quiero escuchar lo que me vas a decir, pero se que tengo saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí, así que ya puedes empezar."


	10. Chapter 10

John dio un paso para acercarse a su hijo. "No,ni lo intentes." Dean lo apuntaba con su arma. "No quiero que te acerques hasta que me cuentes de que va todo esto."

"Dean, esto no es fácil para mi"

"¿Te crees que lo es para mi, que lo es para nosotros? Estabas muerto papá, vimos a los médicos tratando de resucitarte. ¡Te sacrificaste por mi, yo soy el que deberia estar ahñí y no tu!, ya lo se todo. ¿Cómo piensas que esto puede ser fácil para mi" Dean miró a Rachel, todavía parecía estar viva, pero no estaba seguro de ello. "Vamos, cuéntame lo que te ha pasado."

A pesar de lo que había visto al entrar en la habitación y de ver a su padre usar poderes demoníacos, Dean todavía estaba seguro de que a quien tenía delante de él era su padre, de la misma forma que cuando el demonio de ojos amarillo lo poseyó, Dean tenía muy claro que no era su padre el que hablaba, ahora, lo escuchaba y sabía muy bien que se trataba de él, aunque por algún motivo había cambiado.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"Si, pero primero bájala de ahí" Dijo Dean señalando a Rachel. John le hizo caso y ella, completamente inconsciente, cayó al suelo. Al ver esa escena, algo dentro de él le hizo recordarse a si mismo, en esa situación cuando el demonio estuvo a punto de matarlo a través de su padre. En todo ese tiempo no había logrado quitarse ese momento de la mente, por mucho que lo había intentado no era capaz de borrar la mirada de su padre, aunque no se tratara realmene de él, el odio en sus ojos y cómo, estuvo a punto de acabar con él. Siempre que pensaba en ello, acababa preguntándose que hubiera pasado si durante ese pequeño segundo, su padre no se hubiera interpuesto frente al demonio.

Pero no, debía mantenerse firme y volver a lo que realmente importaba en ese momento y descubrir de una vez que estaba ocurriendo.

"De acuerdo." John suspiró, como si tratara de colocar los hechos en el orden correcto, como si no quisiera olvidar nada de lo que había ocurrido.

"Tienes razón, me sacrifiqué por ti y lo volvería a hacer." Miró a su hijo a los ojos, pero no con la mirada de cazador que le caracterizaba, sino como la de padre protector, la misma que Dean recordaba haberle visto justo antes de morir, cuando le contó el secreto de Sam. "No tenía otra opción."

"Claro que la tenías, Sam y tu podíais haber continuado la lucha sin mi."

"No Dean, sabes tan bien como yo, que eso no es verdad. ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho tu hermano si te hubiera perdido?"

Dean no pudo contestar, porque sabía perfectamente que su padre tenía toda la razón. No era capaz de imaginarse a Sam sólo, aunque fuera junto a John, luchando contra los demonios, sabía que si le pasaba algo a él, Sam nunca lo superaría. Lo sabía demasiado bien, porque era lo mismo que sentía él, lo mismo que sintió al ver a su hermano, apenas una semana antes atacado por el otro demonio. No podía ni imaginarse lo que sería de si mismo sin su hermano al lado, sin el apoyo que tantas veces lo había sacado a flote en los peores momentos posibles. Su padre tenía toda la razón.

"Lo hice por vosotros, porque sois lo único que tengo y perderos a uno significa perderos a los dos." Dean lo miraba, pero apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Había esperado durante tanto tiempo escuchar las palabras de su padre explícandoles eso mismo, que ahora le parecía totalmente increible que lo estuviera haciendo.

"¿Estuviste en el infierno verdad?" Le dolía enormemente hacer esa pregunta, porque muchas noches se había despertado con la misma pesadilla de ver a su padre sufriendo todo tipo de horribles situaciones por su culpa, pero aunque conocía demasiado bien la respuesta, necesitaba escucharsela a él.

"Así es. Pero nunca he dejado de observaros. Se que es difícil de explicar, pero aunque he estado allí abajo todo este tiempo, nunca he dejado de saber como estábais y muchas veces, he tenido ganas de venier a ayudaros, de estar a vuestro lado."

"¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?" Dean llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando para hacer esa pregunta, tantas veces había esperado que eso ocurriera de verdad en el último año, que ahora se sentía como cuando era niño y su padre los dejaba por un tiempo para irse a cazar, sólo y asustado, teniendo ganas de decirle a su padre, ahora que por fin lo tenía delante, lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y lo desprotegido que se sentía. Pero no lo hizo sólo permitió que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran por su mejillas.

"Las cosas no funcionan asi hijo. Incluso ahora me he jugado demasiado viniendo a vosotros."

"Dime entonces como funciona todo esto, porque la verdad es que yo ya no se que pensar. De acuerdo te vendiste tu vida a cambio de la mía y aunque me ha costado mucho tiempo, casi he llegado a aceptarlo, (aunque sólo sea por Sam, pensó para si mismo).

"Pero esto ya es demasiado papá, ¿Cómo me puedes explicar que hayas vuelto ahora, que hayas venido del mismo infierno y además tengas esos poderes?"

John hubiera preferido no llegar a ese momento, no tener que contarle a Dean la verdad de porque estaba allí, que su hijo hubiera llegado a la habitación cinco minutos más tarde, cuando seguramente ya habría tenido la información que buscaba de Rachel, poder evitar mirarle a los ojos y dejar caer, lo que sabía a la perfección, iba a ser una bomba para su hijo, poder evitarle el sufrimiento. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando los ojos de Dean, algo húmedos por las lágrimas, se detuvieron frente a los suyos, supo que no podía hacer nada para que su pequeño Dean no supiera toda la verdad.

"Hice un nuevo pacto con El Demonio."

"¿Qué?" Esas tres simples letras, al mismo tiempo que la cara de desesperación de Dean atravesaron el corazón de John. Sólo se había sentido así en unas pocas ocasiones y una de ellas había sido la muerte de Mary.

"El demonio me contó lo que os estaba pasando, lo que os pasaría incluso si no intervenía él."

"¿Por qué iba a querer ese bastardo ayudarnos ahora?"

"No quiere Dean, simplemente no entraba en sus planes que este demonio actuara ahora." Dean lo interrumpió.

"Un momento ¿Estas tratando de decirme que estás ayudando al Demonio que lleva persiguiendo a nuestra familia por más de veinte años, para que nos pueda usar cuando le venga en gana?" La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que sentarse.

"¡No, Dean, nunca haría eso!" John no podía culpar a Dean por pensar así, por dudar de todo despuñes de lo que había visto y oído. "Pero también sabía que si dejaba que ese demonio os siguiera atacando, no íbais a poder acabar con él, os estaba viendo hijo, te estaba viendo morir otra vez." Dean lo miró con rabia por oirle decir eso, porque otra vez era él culpable del sufriento de su padre.

"¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas ocurran sin más? Algún dia tendré que morir y ni tu, ni Sam ni nadie lo podrá impedir. ¿Por qué te empeñas en que la historia lleve su curso?" Dean apartó la mirada de su padre y se secó las lágrimas que volvían a correr por su mejilla.

"Porqué ese es mi trabajo, defenderos, evitar que os pase nada malo y por supuesto no permitir que os vayais antes de tiempo." Dean no recordaba cuantas veces había pensado eso mismo pero pensando en su hermano, que su trabajo era cuidar de él, evitar que le sucediera nada malo y mucho menos dejar que muriera sin luchar primero.

"¿Y los poderes?" Dean decidió seguir escuchando la historia antes de decir nada más.

"El Demonio me los dio para que acabara con este otro, no son permanentes."

"¿Quieres decir que vuelves a ser un cazador de demonios?"

"Sólo por esta vez, hasta que se solucione esta situación y destruya a a este demonio."

"¿Y luego que, te volverás a marchar, desaparecerás de nuevo y nos dejarás?" El mayor de los hijos de John no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, en la única posiblidad en realidad con la contaba su padre cuando todo aquello acabara, pero tenía que saberlo.

"Supongo."

El teléfono de Dean volvió a sonar de nuevo, otra vez era Sam el que llamaba.

"Dean ¿Qué está pasando? Me tienes preocupado desde nuestra última conversación."

Rachel comenzó a moverse en el suelo y muy despacio fue abriendo los ojos. John estaba delante de ella, pero no lo estaba mirando y comprobó que Dean había regresado otra vez y ahora la estaba mirando, pero no le dijo nada a su padre. Ella se incorporó y tras unos segundos mirándole fijamente, le sonrió y se esfumó.

John se dio la vuelta y vio que Rachel había desaparedio.

"Sam, papá nos necesita en una cacería."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Cuando nos veamos te lo explico." Tras eso, Dean colgó el teléfono.

"¿Lo sabías verdad?, la has visto marcharse." John se acercó a su hijo. "Le has dejado escapar a propósito."

"Si el demonio sigue rondando por aquí, tu sigues teniendo trabajo que hacer fuera del infierno ¿no es así?. Pues vamos."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam esperaba una nueva llamada de su hermano, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. El pequeño de los Winchester, se sorprendió de que su hermano pudiera estar de vuelta ya, pero al ver quien entraba se dio cuenta de su error.

"Hola Sam, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, espero que la pequeña disputa que tuve con tu padre, no te causara graves daños."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Rachel?" Sam trataba de sonar todo lo sereno de lo que era capaz en ese momento, porque lo cierto era que por dentro estaba totalmente aterrozado. No recordaba apenas nada de lo que había sucedido en la habitación entre Rachel y su padre, pero confíaba lo suficiente en su padre como para saber que no era buena idea estar sólo en la misma habitación que ella.

"Ya te lo he dicho, saber como te encuentras."

"¿Por qué? Llevas todos estos días tratando de matarnos y ahora por las buenas te preocupas por mi. No me lo trago. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Rachel se recostó en el mismo sillón en el que habia estado Dean unas pocas hora antes y tras mirar por la ventana unos segundos, se volvió hacia Sam. "Muy bien, ¿quieres la verdad?, porque si eso es lo que quieres, tendrás que preguntar a tu padre como a vuelto a este mundo. De acuerdo lo reconozco, trabajo para un demonio, pero... mi pequeño Sammy, no soy la única que está al servicio de un de los de allí." Dijo mientras señalaba de forma que casi parecía casual, el inframundo.

Sam no sabía como contestar a eso. Tenía mucha experiencia a la hora de enfrentarse a los demonios, obviamente, mentir, era una de sus mayores cualidades, si es que tenía alguna, pero si saber porque, Sam tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre lo que Rachel le estaba contando, como si, al menos parte de ello fuera verdad.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Rachel se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Sammy, tienes qu verlo todo esto con perspectiva. Tu padre ha vuelto del infierno, cosa que no se consigue con cualquier viaje en autobus y por si no te has dado cuenta, no es un espectro; tu padre habló contigo en esa habitación como si estuviera vivo.

"Eso no es..." Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, pensó en el momento en el que es su padre apareció. Él era sensitivo, notaba con gran claridad cuando un fantasma entraba en la misma habitación que él y este no había sido el caso. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero Rachel tenía razón en eso. Su padre existía de forma corporea, ¿Pero, quien o que le había dado ese cuerpo?

"Veo que lo vas entendiendo. Y hablando de contar la verdad. ¿No te has planteado como he llegado yo aquí. Quiero decir, que o bien he matado a tu padre, otra vez y a tu hermano, o me han dejado escapar. ¿Qué posibilidad prefieres?"

Por una vez, parecía que un demonio o lo que realmente fuera Rachel, estaba diciendo completamente la verdad, aunque estaba claro que sólo lo hacía por su propia conveniencia personal. Pero era cierto, si ella estaba allí ¿donde estaba su familia? No quería pensar en la más desagradable de las posibilidades, en primer lugar porque no era capaz de imaginarse esa situación, y en segundo lugar, porque le parecía casi imposible que alguien que no era un verdadero demonio, que sólo tenía los poderes de uno de ellos, pudiera vencer a dos expertos guerreros, como eran su padre y su hermano.

Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de pensar que había dejado libre una colaboradora de los demonios y que además tenía poderes, le resultaba como mínimo increible, pero por otro lado, era lógico, o al menos asó lo espara él, que le pudieran dar una explicación lógica alguno de los dos.

"Así que Sammy, antes de pedir la verdad por parte de alguien que tratara de engañarte por todos los medios, pregunta a los que, teorícamente van a contártelo todo, porque también ellos esconden sus secretos."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sin que nadie llamara para entrar y allí aparecieron Dean y John, ambos con las armas en la mano.

"Alejate de él antes que decida dispararte." Dean le apuntaba a la cara sin titubear, sin que le temblara el pulso lo más mínimo.

"No creo que me vayas a disparar, a menos que quieras ver como tu padre se desintegra y como se va al infierno, aunque eso último, claro está, ya lo has visto tu mismo."

Sam miró a su hermano y por un segundo, esperó ver como le disparaba, como se lanzaba hacia ella, tal y como hacía siempre, tenía la esperanza de que Rachel le hubiera mentido, que no la habian dejado escapar de verdad y que había huído en un descuido.

Pero no fue así, los segundos comenzaron a pasar y Dean se mantenía en la misma posición, apuntando al rostro de Rachel, pero ya sin tensión, como si nada más que se hubiera quedado petrificado en el sitio.

"Mucho mejor." Rachel se alejó un pasó de la cama y Sam, aunque todavía dolorido se levantó y se acercó a Dean. "Vamos Sam pregunta a tu padre como es que sigo aquí y a tu hermano, porque no me ha disparado, aunque sólo hubiera sido para neutralizarme y no matarme. Vamos Sammy pregúntaselo."

"¿Dean?" La mirada de Sam fue casi punzante para Dean, que no pudo mantener la suya en los ojos de su hermano y tuvo que apartarlos. "Dime que no es cierto, que papá no ha hecho ningún pacto con un demonio y que tu no has dejado escapar a Rachel. Dime que está mintiendo."

"No Sam, todo es cierto." Sam miró a su padre al escuchar sus palabras.

"Bien muchachos, si me disculpais, tengo otras cosas que hacer ahora mismo. Nos volveremos a ver." Como si se tratara de una nube, Rachel desapareció sin dejar rastro.

"No puedo creer que trabajes para un demonio, ¿Por qué?"

Dean se quitó de en medio de los dos y se apoyó en la ventana. Ya había escuchado esa historia y no era capaz de hacerse a la idea de que su propio padre estuviera atrapado en su peor pesadilla a causa de él.

"Fue por salvaros, no lo hubieras logrado contra ese demonio si yo no hubiera hecho nada."

"¿Condenarte otra vez?" Dean se volvió a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Crees que fue fácil para mi saber la verdad sobre tu muerte? ¿Cómo se supone que me tengo setir cuando los has vuelto a hacer de nuevo, sacrificarte por nosotros?"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Dean y su padre se volvieron hacia Sam. "Me refiero a esta situación, si no destruimos a Rachel ni a ese demonio, el demonio de ojos amarillos no te hará nada, ¿verdad?"

"No es tan simple."

"Ahora es cuando nos dices que el demonio te puso un límite de tiempo, que tienes un reloj de arena, ¿Verdad?" John asintió sin más "¿De cuanto tiempo dispones para hacer el trabajo?"

"Una semana, contando desde ayer."

"¿Seis días!" Dean suspiró, tratando de calmarse a si mismo. "¿Y que pasará si no lo consigues, si Rachel y el demonio ese siguen vivos y se mueven libremente para entonces?"

"Dean..."

¿Dinos que pasara?, dejate ya de misterios, de secretos y mentiras, ¿qué pasará si no consigues hacerte con ellos y llevarselos al demonio de ojos amarillos?"

John respiró hondo antes de contestar. "Se deshará de mi." Sus hijos lo miraron confundidos por un momento hasta que Sam comprendió.

"Dejarás de existir, ni como ser humano, ni como fantasma, ni como alma, no quedara nada, ¿No es así?"

"Eso es, no quedará nada de mi."


	12. Chapter 12

Una semana antes, en algún lugar del infierno

* * *

El demonio, sentado en un cómodo sillón de color rojo intenso, hablaba con dos de sus subalternos, dándoles instrucciones de cuales debían ser sus siguientes objetivos en el mundo de la luz, sobre la superficie. Estaba féliz, porque las cosas le estaban saliendo bien durante los últimos meses y parecía que podría lograr sus objetivos antes de lo que esperaba.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, una sombra sin forma, que esperó pacientemente en el umbral de la habitación. El demonio la miró sin decir nada y la criatura comprendió que tenía su atención.

"Señor." La voz sonó de algún modo femenina, pero resultaría muy extraña para el oído humano. "Quiere verle, dice que es importante."

"Tráelo, veamos lo que nos quiere contar." Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro, porque siempre había sabido que ese momento al fin llegaría, que su "trofeo", como le gustaba llamarle, antes o después le pediría ayuda y su oportunidad había llegado por fin.

Dos minutos más tarde, la sombra, que ejercía de algo parecido a un mayordomo volvió a aparacer y tras ella, otra figura, oscura entre las sombras.

"Dejadnos sólos." Con un movimiento de su mano, las otras dos criaturas de la habitación más la sombra, se esfumaron en un segundo. "Entra, no seas tímido." Su voz sonaba alegre, divertida incluso, aunque su visita parecía no verlo de ese modo, porque no contestó, simplemente dio dos pasos al frente, cruzando el umbral de la habitación y escuchando como la puerta se cerraba sóla tras él.

"John, viejo amigo¿Qué te trae por aquí?" John Winchester, cazador de demonios en vida, cuya alma estaba condenada al infierno por toda la eternidad, se acercó a la mesa del demonio, con la vista clavada en él, sin miedo alguno en sus ojos al verlo, tal y como lo había mirado cuando todavía estaba vivo.

"Creo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí, tu sabes perfectamente lo que hacen los otros demonios por aquí abajo y allí arriba en la superficie."

"Eso es cierto." Si hubiera sido humano, casi se podría haber dicho, que se había ruborizado por el comentario, pero pronto cambio el tono de nuevo. "Pero quiero que me lo digas tu." En efecto, el demonio de ojos amarillos, tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que ocurría en las profundidades infernales, sus espías e informantes, lo mantenían al día, pero quería que John se lo dijera, quería escuchar de su propia boca las palabras que hacía meses, desde que se lo llevó consigo al infierno, había querido escuchar.

"Necesito tu ayuda."

"¡Si!" La voz del demonio retumbó por toda la habitación e incluso pareció que su figura se hizo más grande por un momento, para luego recuperar la compostura de nuevo. "No sabes lo bien que suenan esas tres palabras salidas de ti, hacía tanto que estaba deseando que llegara este momento."

John no le contestó, porque no iba a seguirle el juego al que trataba de arrastrarle, no iba a conseguir llevarlo a su terreno, porque sabía muy bien lo que quería y no tenía tiempo que perder con los trucos del demonio de ojos amarillos.

Por ello, siguió donde lo había dejado, aunque le costaba enormemente pronunciar las palabras, como si cada una le ardiera en la boca y mucho más en el corazón, pero también sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa por ayudar a sus hijos.

"Dean y Sam están en peligro y tengo que ayudarles."

El demonio le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que había planeado durante varias horas. "Lo se, ese maldito deminio vampiro, siempre se está metiendo donde no le llaman." Pareció decir para si mismo, hasta que volvió a mirar a John de nuevo y continuo con una media sonrisa. "¿Y que crees que puedo hacer por ti, John?"

John respiró hondo, como si estuviera pensando de nuevo lo que iba a decir a continuación, porque sabía que era demencial lo que acabaría pasando al final de toda esa historia y los chicos, seguramante nunca lo entenderían, si todo salía como había pensado, pero no le quedeban muchas opciones. "Quiero acabar con él y que los deje en paz de una vez, ya ha estado a punto de matar a Dean y ahora ha vuelto otra vez. No lo puedo permitir."

"John, John¿Que voy a hacer contigo muchacho? Vendiste tu alma una vez, a cambio de la vida de tu hijo y aunque normalmente no entiendo las acciones de vosotros, estúpidos y débiles huamanos, yo también soy padre y acepté el pacto. Pero ahora¿que me ofreces Johnny?." El demonio se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, como si la respuesta que John le fuera a decir, le interesara tremendamente, lo cual, era cierto, sentía una gran curiosidad por todo lo que eran capaz de hacer los mienbros de la familia Winchester por salvar a sus seres queridos.

"Mis servicios." Su respuesta, tan escueta como directa y sin vacilación, dejó por un segundo sin palabras al demonio, que de todo lo que hubiera esperado que el humano le dijera, esa no había sido una de sus posibilidades.

"Tus-Servicios. No se si te sigo¿A qué te refieres exactamente?" El demonio lo estaba pasando en grande, jugando con los sentimientos del mayor de los Winchester, sabiendo por donde llevarlo para conseguir sus propósitos, aunque estaba completamente seguro, de que John también sabía que estaba jugando con él y lo permitía por el amor que sentía hacia sus hijos y por todo el dolor emocional que le producía el saberlos en constante peligro.

"Ya lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto, tienes muchos humanos que trabajan para ti, que te son leales entre su propia gente, igual que la chica esa, Rachel, que trabaja para tu enemigo para llevarle a mis hijos."

"Vaya John, veo que debes de estar muy desesperado, si te arriesgas a ofrecerme ese trato. ¿Tan poco capaces crees que son Dean y el pequeño Sammy de solucionar sus propios problemas? Pensaba que confiabas un poco más en tus chicos."

El deminio se reclinó en el respaldo de su sillón, sabiendo que sus palabras estaba clavándose como agujas en el corazón de John, porque de algún modo, este sabía que tenía razón, sus hijos estaban en peligro, lo estaba viendo desde allí abajo, impotente e incapaz de ir a ayudarles, contra un demonio que era mucho más poderoso que ninguna de las criaturas con las que se habían enfrentado hasta entonces y sabía que si no hacía algo por ellos en ese momento, posiblemente morirían, o incluso algo mucho peor, en lo que prefería no pensar.

"Confío en ellos, siempre lo he hecho, pero hay cosas contra las que no pueden luchar en solitario."

"¿Cómo yo?" La risa del demonio pareció rebotar por toda la habitación y al mirar a John, leyó en su mirada, en terrible deseo de lanzarse sobre él, de agarrarlo del cuello y estrangularlo, pero vio que trataba de contenerse y seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Entonces qué, me vas a ayudar o no?" Incluso en inferioridad de condiciones, como estaba entonces John frente al demonio, su voz sóno serena, incluso amenazante y en otras circunscancias, tremendamente peligrosa para el demonio.

"No se John. No puedo negar que tu oferta resulta tentadora, como la última que me hiciste¿recuerdas?, pero ¿quien me dice a mi, que no te volverás en mi contra si te doy los mismos poderes que a los otros humanos que trabajan para mi?"

"Nadie, porque por mucho que te diga ahora que estaré a tu servicio fielmente, tu y yo sabemos, que eso nunca será así, que siempre trataré de buscar la forma de acabar contigo y con tus esbirros."

"Me gustas, John, siempre me has gustado. Tu sinceridad, nada de trucos, siempre dispuesto a llevar a cabo tus planes aunque sea en las peores circunstancias. Si todos los que me sirven fueran como tu, habría conquistado el mundo mucho antes." Los dos se miraron en silencio, ambos sabiendo lo que corría por la mente del otro, porque ambos se necesitaban y al mismo tiempo ambos querían acabar con el otro.

Pero en ese momento, el problema era otro demonio, un enemigo común para los dos y por el que debían aunar fuerzas para acabar con él. "Muy bien, haré lo que me pides, pero el precio va a ser muy alto y lo sabes."

"No lo había dudado." Desde que a traves de las extrañas pantallas que poblaban el infierno, con imágenes de lo que sucedía en el exterior, John había empezado a ver lo que hacían sus hijos desde el mismo momento en el que habia sido llevado allí, nunca había pensado en hacer algo parecido, en tomar medidas tan desesperadas por los chicos, hasta que vio su primer enfrentamiento con el demonio vampiro, un ser con el que él mismo nunca se había enfrentado, pero del que había oído hablar mucho y nada bueno.

Entonces tuvo miedo de que el demonio les pudiera vencer, pero vio que salían de su primer combate victoriosos, aunque también sabía que la criatura no los iba a dejar marchar tan facilmente, y mucho menos después de haber entrado en la mente de Dean y haber visto el potencial que podría tener, hacerse con un alma, tan poderosa y luchadora como la suya, teniendo un guerrero de su altura bajo su poder.

Cuando vio que el demonio le volvía a atacar de nuevo, supo que debía hacer algo, aunque eso supusiera, venderse definitivamente al demonio, que hasta ese momento "sólo" lo retenía en el infierno, como un trofeo de guerra.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero que sea rápido, porque mis hijos me necisitan ahora."

"Por lo que veo, sabes muy bien lo que el cambio va a suponer, pero por si acaso, te voy a refrescar la memoria, no vaya a ser que luego halla malentendidos. Vas a trabajar para mi y harás lo que yo quiera, cuando te lo ordene. Si quiero que mates a un humano lo harás y si quiero que recolectes un alma para mi, también lo harás."

"De acuerdo." El tono de John en ese momento, fue una mezcla entre resignación y odio, aunque no sabía que era lo que pesaba más en ese momento. "Pero primero quiero acabar con ese bastardo."

"Por supuesto, tienes libertad absoluta y plenos poderes, no tantos como los míos claro, para deshacerte del maldito demonio, que trata de hacerse con parte de mis dominios en la tierra y salvar a tus chicos, claro. Después serás todo mío. Levantate."

El demonio levantó una mano hacia John y como si un fuego invisible le estuviera consumiendo por dentro, John cayó al suelo entre tremendos dolores que un momento más tarde habían desaparecido. "Prueba a mover algo."

John lo miró algo desconcertado, pero se levantó y mirando a un extraño jarrón que estaba al fondo de la habitación, levantó su mano hacia él y aunque al principio no sucedió nada, un segundo después, el jarrón se tambaleó y siguiendo el movimiento de la mano de John se elevó en el aire.

"Muy bien John, ya eres uno de los nuestros, espero que estés dispuesto para lo que te tengo preparado." Su momento había llegado, al fin tenía a su gran enemigo, John Winchester, justo donde quería y lo más gracioso era, que no había tenido que obligarle a ir él, el propio John había implorado su ayuda, metiéndose directamente en la boca del lobo.


	13. Chapter 13

Dos días después de que Sam saliera del hospital, los Winchester alquilaron una nueva habitación, que convirtieron en su base de operaciones.

Sentado en la cama, mientras esperaba que su padre regresara, Dean estaba limpiando su arma, tratando de evadir su mente de todos aquellos pensamientos que no hacían más que darle vueltas y le producían un gran quebradero de cabeza.

Sin decir nada, Sam se sentó a su lado y esperó, mirándole directamente. "¿Qué ocurre Sam?" Preguntó Dean, sin siquiera levantar la vista del arma.

"¿De verdad crees que esto está bien?" Dean se detuvo y lo miró firmemente.

"¿A que te refieres exactamente?"

"Lo sabes muy bien, Dean. Hemos dejado escapar a un demonio y pretendes hacerle creer que es libre de seguir actuando a sus anchas, de seguir matando gente."

"Pero no le vamos a permitir hacerlo, le detendremos cada vez que quiera dar el siguiente paso. Ahora sabemos como actua, es cuestión de seguir a Rachel y mantener a salvo a aquellos inocentes a los que pretenda atrapar." Sam se levantó y comenzó a andar sin dirección a lo largo de la habitación.

"Dean, ¿te estás acaso escuchando?, dejar libre a un demonio, interponernos en su camino cada vez que trate de hacer algo, ¡es como si quisieras quitarle a un león la comida de la boca cada vez que vaya a comer! ¿Por cuanto tiempo crees que podrás seguir estirando la cuerda hasta que se te rompa o algo peor, Dean?" Se apoyó en el escritorio y miró a su hermano, esperando una respuesta que le convenciera de verdad, de que no estaban llevando a cabo una locura.

"El que haga falta. Esto es por papá, ¿es que acaso no lo ves así? Si destruimos a ese demonio, perdemos a papá para siempre, se irá definitivamente para no volver, pero no al infierno, no al cielo, desaparecerá sin más."

"Te entiendo muy bien, se como te sientes." Volvió a sentarse junto a su hermano, apoyando una mano en su hombro. "Pero no hace mucho tiempo, aprendimos que no se puede jugar con la muerte. Papá estaba muerto y..." De un salto y sobresaltando a Sam, Dean se levantó y se puso frente a su hermano, con una expresión furiosa.

"Papá no debería haber muerto, sabes tan bien como yo, que YO soy el que debería haber vuelto ahora, el que tenía que haber muerto ese día y si por alguna casualidad, tengo la oportunidad, ahora, de salvarle, como no pude hacer entonces..." Sin poder terminar de hablar, se giró y apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio. A su espalda escuchó la voz de Sam.

"No puedes seguir culpándote por eso. Papá tomó una decisión y estoy seguro que si pudiera volver a hacerlo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Dean, lo hizo para salvarte, eres su hijo; incluso yo seguramente haría algo parecido en su lugar, somos una familia y entre todos tratamos de cuidar los unos de los otros, no tenemos a nadie más." Durante un segundo se detuvo, pensó en lo que había estado a punto de hacer por salvar a su hermano del demonio unos pocos días antes y sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de su hermano si le ocurría cualquier cosa.

Dean se giró de nuevo y Sam vio sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que trataba de esconder. "No puedo perderlo otra vez, Sammy, no soy capaz de pensar en que no voy a verlo nunca más, no quiero pensar que este es el final de papá, para siempre."

Sam no llegó a contestar, porque la puerta se abrió mientras Dean terminaba de hablar. John estaba de pie, mirando a sus hijos, fijándose en Dean, a quien nunca había visto llorar desde que habían perdido a su madre, quien siempre habia sido más fuerte que él mismo, quien lo había mantenido en pie durante todos esos años, él único que había mantenido la familia unida, sin tener en cuenta nada más.

Fue hacia él, pero se detuvo, lo había escuchado hablar, pero hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta, de verdad, de lo que había dicho y de que él, les estaba engañando a los dos, porque sabía perfectamente que no iba a desaparecer, al menos no del todo, cuando todo aquello terminara.

Lo había planeado todo desde el mismo momento en el que se había encontrado con Dean en su sueño. Les ayudaría a terminar con el demonio, se aseguraría de que estaban bien y finalmente, saldría de sus vidas para siempre, haciéndoles creer que había desaparecido. No se sentía capaz de mirarles a los ojos y decirles la verdad, contarles lo de su pacto con el demonio, su sumisión a él, por el resto de la eternidad.

Sin embargo, desde el momento en el que Dean había dejado escapar a Rachel de la otra habitación, las cosas habían cambiado, su plan se había desmoronado por completo y necesitaba una nueva forma de no hacerles daño a sus hijos. Pero, cuando vio a Dean delante de él, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas y a punto de desmoronarse, sintió que no podía hacerles eso, no podía dejarlos sin más y dentro de él, comenzó a crecer una pequeña esperanza de que Dean tenía razón y que su plan podía funcionar.

"Papá, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Sam, que se había levantado de la cama al verlo entrar, y que se sintió aliviado de que les cortara la conversación, evitándole tener que convencer a Dean de dejar marchar a su padre, algo que realmente tampoco quería él mismo. John no contestó mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirles.

"¿Papá, que ocurre?" Dean se acercó a él, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su padre. John lo miró.

"Nada, estoy bien." Por más que lo intentó, por más que trató de ocultar su terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad por mentir a sus hijos y por ocultarles la verdad, no pudo, Dean lo conocía demasiado bien, después de todos sus años juntos de cacerías, sabía demasiado bien, lo que significaba cada expresión de su padre.

"Papá, por favor, no me mientas más, por una vez, dime lo que ocurre de verdad, lo que de verdad estás pensado. Deja que te ayudemos. Algo no va bien, lo se desde que dejé escapar a Rachel, no era lo que esperabas que pasara, aunque todavía no se muy porque. Dímelo, por favor."

"Dean, es complicado. Realmente no se como decirlo." Dean dio un paso hacia atrás y suspiró.

"¿Más complicado que decirme que tal vez tendría que matar a mi propio hermano?" Sam lo miró, sorprendido por oir aquello, pensando que tal vez su hermano estaba siendo demasiado duro ahora, con su padre.

"Dean..." Sam se acercó a él, tratando de evitar que pudiera llegar a decir algo de lo que realmente pudiera arrepentirse más tarde.

"No Sam, quiero que me lo diga, ¿qué es más difícil que decirme, justo antes de dejarnos, que tal vez te volvieras un ser diabólico y que si eso ocurría tendría que acabar contigo?. Dime papá, ¿qué puede ser más complicado que eso?" Sam no dijo más, conocía a su hermano y sabía que ahora no podía hacer nada por calmarlo, hasta que consiguiera sus respuestas, no iba a detenerse.

"No voy a desaparecer cuando acabemos con el demonio." Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. "No os he dicho toda la verdad sobre el tema." Dean sonrió nervioso, mientras buscaba un lugar en el que apoyarse. "Lo cierto es que el pacto que hice con el demonio es algo distinto."

"¿Cómo de distinto?, porque ya te mató una vez; no creo que eso le vuelva a interesar de nuevo."

Igual que si les tirara un jarro de agua fría John les dijo la realidad de su situación con el demonio de ojos amarillos. "Trabajo para él, indefinidamente." Sam se volvió a sentar, aturdido y algo mareado, sin saber a ciencia cierta, si era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Cómo?, no puedes estar hablando en serio. No puedes decirme, que has vuelto a vender tu vida y tu alma, por salvarme a mi. Quiero creer que no has dicho eso, porque si me dices que he escuchado bien..." John vio como le temblaba todo el cuerpo a Dean y por un momento, sintió unas ganas tremendas de dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y no hacer el pacto, no llegar a esa situación, pero también supo que, si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo, lo haría de nuevo.

"Dean..." John se acercó a él, pero Dean se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. "Dean entiéndelo, ¿qué podía hacer, dejarte morir a manos de ese demonio?"

Dean sujetó el pomo de la puerta mientras se volvía hacia John. "No papá, sólo quiero, que por una vez, dejes que seamos nosotros los que te salvemos a ti." Miró a Sam y luego volvió a mirar a su padre. "Porque no quiero sentir que no debería estar en este mundo, no quiero sentirme culpable por tu muerte y no quiero despertarme mañana, cuando tu hayas acabado con el maldito demonio y pensar que estarás haciando, cual es la misión que te ha encargado tu nuevo señor y cuando será el momento en el que nos crucemos y nos ataques a nosotros porque te lo ordene el demonio de ojos amarillos. ¿Qué pasará entonces, papá?"

"Nunca podría haceros daño y lo sabes muy bien." John dio un paso al frente, hacia Dean, necesitaba abrazarlo, calmarlo, como cuando era su pequeño Dean, cuando su padre era su heroe, cuando nada de todo aquello había sucedido.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y que harás cuando tu demonio te lo ordene, te negaras, y entonces qué, te destruirá o te enviará a lo más profundo del infierno? No puedo, lo siento, pero no puedo seguir escuchando esto." Dean se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, cerrando de un golpe.

John comenzó a ir tras él, pero Sam se lo impidió. "Déjale, necesita estar sólo y pensar, cuando esté preparado volverá."

"¿Tu me entiendes Sammy, sabes por qué he hecho todo esto.?"

"Entiendo que siempre nos quieras proteger y que harías cualquier cosa por nosotros, pero también creo que entiendo a Dean, se siente hundido desde que te sacrificaste por él, cree que..." Aunque estaba a punto de ser completamente sincero con su padre y hablarle de los sentimientos de Dean, de lo que estaba sufriendo durante los últimos meses, no fue capaz de hacerlo, porque sintió que estaba traicionando la confianza que Dean había puesto en él al contarle lo que realmente sentía. "Bueno es igual. Dean no ha sido el mismo desde entonces, pero aunque no te lo creas, hace lo mismo que tu, trata de salvarme a mi a toda costa, aún arriesgando su propia vida y después de ver lo que has vuelto a hacer tu, temo lo que pueda hacer él, por mi o por no perderte a ti, papá. No se de lo que puede ser capaz."

Padre e hijo, miraron por la ventana, viendo como Dean se alejaba a paso rápido y sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, también vieron que tras él, aparecía Rachel y ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia él. Los vieron hablar desde lejos, pero no fueron capaces de escuchar lo que ambos decían. Al llegar donde los dos se encontraban, John sacó su arma y apuntó a Rachel, sin tiempo suficiente para dispararle, porque vio como se desvanecía sin más. Luego miró a Dean, que tambien los miraba a ellos.

"Sam, lo siento." Dean dio un paso atrás.

"¿Dean, qué estás diciendo?, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"No puedo seguir con esto, necesito hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, ya lo entenderás." Antes de que Sam pudiera contestar, John y él vieron como Dean desaparecía sin más, dejándolos sólos en mitad de la nada."

"¡Dean!, ¡Dean!"


	14. Chapter 14

Ya era la segunda noche en la que Sam no había podido dormir. Durante todo ese tiempo, había permanecido sentado junto a la ventana, mirando a través del cristal, esperando ver aparecer a su hermano en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así y por mucho que se esforzaba en tener una visión en la que lo pudiera ver, saber donde estaba y poder ir hasta él; hasta ese momento nada había dado resultado.

"Sam, no puedes seguir así. Necesitas descansar, si nos tenemos que enfrentar a ese demonio, te necesito en plena forma." Sam no dijio nada a su padre, incluso pareció no haberle escuchado lo que le había dicho. Simplemente, continuó con la mirada fija en la calle. "Sam, por favor." Al sentir el contacto de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro, Sam se dio la vuelta.

"¿Cómo consigues hacerlo?, ¿cómo eres capaz de pensar en matar a un demonio cuanto tu hijo se ha marchado, cuando lo viste desaparecer con esa..., con Rachel?, ¿como es posible que te importe tan poco Dean?"

"Sam ¿cómo puedes decir eso? No sólo quiero acabar con ese demonio, quiero llegar hasta Dean si es que está con él, quiero hablar con él y traerlo de vuelta, pero hasta que no encontremos al demonio que lo tiene, todo dará igual"

"¿Por qué lo hicieste?" Sam levantó la mirada hacia su padre. "Por segunda vez, nos ocultaste información e hiciste las cosas a tu modo ¿y ahora que vas a hacer para recuperar a Dean? No pudes sacrificarte de nuevo, no puedes cambiarte por él." Sin pensar en como afectarían sus palabras a su padre, continuo hablando. "Sois iguales papá, Dean y tu sois exactamente iguales, os sacrificais por los demás, pero no permitis que se os ayude, colocais una barrera entre vosotros y el resto del mundo, incluso delante de mi y pensais que lo haceis para que los demás no sufran, para que yo no sufra. ¿Cómo piensas que me hace sentir eso?" Sam ocultó el rotro entre las manos.

La voz de su padre sonó distinta a la que él conocía, no era la que les daba órdenes, la que tanto imponía cuando eran pequeños, no, ahora escuchó al padre que siempre quiso oir. "No sabes cuanto lamente todo lo que ha ocurrido. Dejaros sólos, desaparecer de vuestro lado y buscar yo sólo al demonio, fue la decisión más dura que he tomado nunca y aunque en ocasiones me arrepiento de hacerlo, se que de ese modo, os mantuve, a ti y a tu hermano, a salvo del demonio de ojos amarillos. En cuanto a tu hermano, se que no debi de ocultaros porque regresé y que se siente culpable pero..."

"Dean nunca se ha perdonado perderte." Sam levantó de nuevo la cabeza, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

"¿Cómo?"

"No es que Dean se sienta culpable porque tu estes muerto en lugar de él, pero piensa que las cosas no deberían ser así; ¿Sabes cuanto tardó en confesarme que desearía cambiarse por ti si tuviera la oportunidad?, incluso creo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo." Dijo casi para si mismo. "Esta situación le ha superado, igual que a mi, pero en su caso, lo ha destrozado por dentro el saber que otra vez te has sacrificado por él, ha hecho que vuelva a recordar esos momentos tan difíciles y si no me equivoco, quiere acabar lo que empezamos cuando no maté en su momento al demonio."

"¿Pero cómo?"

Sam miró a su padre y por un momento, vio en su rostro la misma impotencia y desesperación de Dean cuando lo perdieron a él. "De la misma forma que tu. Con la ayuda de un demonio."

Sam se levantó, necesita estirar las piernas, liberar parte de la tensión acumulada durante los dos días de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado dos pasos, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y un momento más tarde, todo había cambiado. Lo que tanto había estado deseando que ocurriera, por fin estaba teniendo lugar, estaba teniendo una visión y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ver por fin a su hermano en ella.

- o -

La luz que entraba por la ventana, despertó a Dean. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con otra mirada, que a pensar de estar todavía medio dormido, reconocía perfectamente.

"Buenos días, te has vuelto a quedar dormido en el sofá." Rachel le sonreía cariñosamente y el brillo de sus ojos le daba un aspecto tierno.

Dean miró a su alrededor y no reconoció el lugar. Se incorporó y vio como ella se acercaba a él y lo besaba en los labios. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Si mal no recuerdo, darte un beso forma parte de lo que se entiendo por estar prometidos."

De un salto, Dean se levantó del sofá y se alejó dos pasos de Rachel. "Esta vez no me vas a pillar tan facilmente. Ya se que se trata de uno de los jueguecitos del demonio para el que trabajas y no suelo tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra." Rachel se acercó a él y le tendió una mano.

"Dean, creía que ya habíamos superado eso. Han pasado dos semanas desde tu última crisis." Se dispuso a abrazarlo, pero él se volvió a retirar. "Dean, por favor, parece como si no me reconocieras, soy yo, Rachel, tu novia, tu prometida, la mujer con la que te vas a casar."

"¡Basta!, deja ya de tratar de nuevo de volverme loco con tus historias, porque se que nada de esto es real, sólo se trata de una ilusión y voy a luchar contra ella." Rachel apartó la mirada de él, pero no pudo evitar que viera sus lágrias comenzar a caer sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. "Vamos, por favor, no pienses que el truco de la chica inocente te va a servir otra vez, ya he visto de lo que eres capaz."

Rachel se sentó en el sofá, respiró profundamente dos veces y finalmente volvió a mirar a Dean con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Sábes lo que me cuesta esto, Dean?, estoy cansada de ser la fuerte, de mantenerte a flote, o como ahora, de traerte de vuelta a la realidad. Necesito que pongas algo de tu parte también."

"¿Donde están mi hermano y mi padre, que habeis hecho con ellos?" Dean caminó por la habitación, mirando dentro de cada habitación, sin encontrar nada, más que una casa normal y corriente. Rachel se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

"Dean cariño, ¿Por qué te torturas tanto?, tienes que aceptar la realidad, crei que durante las últimas sesiones lo habías conseguido." Apartó a Rachel y la sujeto por los hombros, con fuerza, con más fuerza de la que debería. "Dean por favor, me estás haciendo daño."

"Pues dime la verdad, que es este sitio, donde estoy en realidad y donde está mi familia." Rachel se revolvió y se alejó unos pasos, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"Dean, pareces tan distinto, creía que sería bueno que dejaras la medicación, pero nunca pensé que te pudieras volver violento."

"¡Dejalo ya!, no tomo ninguna medicación, no estamos juntos y si me dijeras por una vez la verdad y lo que de veras quiero saber, no me pondría violento como dices."

"¿Quieres saberlo todo?, pues te lo volveré a repetir hasta que sea necesario. Cómo ya dejamos claro en el hospital," Se detuvo un momento, insegura de si debía de continuar, no quería hacerle daño a Dean. Por ello decidió ser todo lo delicada que pudiera "Dean, ¿recuerdas el accidente con el camión hace un año.?"

"Claro que si, estuvimos a punto de morir, yo..." Con aquella discusión con Rachel, casi se había logrado olvidar de la última conversación con su padre y con todo lo que se habían dicho. Tenía que encontrarlo y hablar de nuevo con él, ahora que veía las cosas con más frialdad, sabía lo que le quería decir.

"No Dean," Rache fue hacia él y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. " Tu estuvieste a punto de morir, pero conseguiste salir adelante."

"Ya lo se, mi padre se sacrificó por mi, tu demonio debería de saber eso." Ella apretó su mano contra las suyas.

"Deja ya los demonios, escudarte en tus criaturas sobrenaturales no te va a ayudar. Llevas haciendolo demasiados años. Tu padre no hizo ningún pacto con un demonio, no se sacrificó, tu padre, murió en el accidente del camión, tu fuiste el único que llegó con vida al hospital. El conducía, si lo hubieras hecho tu, tu estarías muerto ahora y no él. Supongo que por eso estás tan convencido de que se sacrificó por ti" Dean se liberó la mano y le sonrío.

"Has cometido un fallo en toda esa historia, no conducía mi padre, lo hacia Sam." Rachel agachó la cabeza y Dean la escuchó sollozar.

"¿Por qué parece que hayas retrocedido todo lo que hemos conseguido avanzar durante este último año?, ya habías asumido todo esto, pensaba que habias pasado página y que por eso habíamos decidido casarnos al fin." Dean la miró confundido, porque si no la conociera tan bien, dudaría de que se tratara la misma mujer que había jugado con su mente en otras ocasiones y que tanto daño había tratado de hacerle, mientras que ahora, parecía ella la que estaba sufriendo con toda aquella historia. "Dean, Sam no conducía el Impala, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo."

Dean esperaba su descabellada respuesta, su excusa para no haber acertado a la hora de contar lo que había sucedido de verdad aquella noche. "Tu hermano murió mucho antes, ya lo sabes."

"¿Cómo que...? Mi hermano, Sam, no está muerto, ni antes, ni después, llevo protegiendolo mucho tiempo y daría mi vida antes de que nada malo le sucediera."

"Hubieras sido un hermano mayor estupendo, Sam te hubiera querido mucho." Rachel le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

"SOY un hermano mayor genial y se que Sam me quiere, como yo a él."

"No estoy hablando del Sam que habías creado en tu mente desde lo del incendio. Dean, tu hermano Sam murió cuando era un bebé, tu padre sólo pudo sacarte a ti de la casa."

- o -

Sam sintió como su cuerpo se transportaba en el espacio y de repente se encontró en una gran habitación oscura y vio a dos personas hablando. Miró a su alrededor y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Sobre una cama, Dean estaba tumbado y parecía dormido, pero al menos estaba vivo, lo cual alivió ligeramente a Sam. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia las dos personas y las escuchó hablar.

"Está hecho." La más diminuta de las dos personas parecía ser la de menor rango, pero Sam no pudo verle la cara. Sin embargo la voz delató a Rachel. "Las dudas están creciendo en su interior, puedo sentirlo."

"¿Cuanto crees que tardará en rendirse?" El más alto, vestido completamente de negro y con el rostro en penumbra, tenía una voz grave y poderosa y Sam pensó que si no se trataba del demonio que trataban de matar, sería uno de sus secuaces de mayor rango.

"Es fuerte, su padre lo ha adistrado bien, pero su fortaleza no puede durar para siempre, tarde o temprano caerá y entonces será nuestro."

"Nuestro señor estará muy complacido, pero debes hacerlo cuanto antes. Ahora le será más fácil acabar con el ojos amarillos. Con la ayuda del chico, cuando le metamos en la cabeza lo que nosotros queramos, ese maldito demonio de pacotilla estará muerto."

"¿Y qué pasará con los otros dos Winchester?" Rachel miró por un segundo hacia Dean y pareció sentir lástima por él, aunque cuando su compañero volvió a hablar su expresión, cambió de nuevo.

"Él, quiere que el chico acabe con su padre para que definitivamente sea uno de los nuestros."

"¿Cómo lo va a conseguir?"

"Eso, querida mía, es cosa tuya trabajando dentro de su mente, igual que lo hiciste para traerlo aquí, cuando engañaste a su hermano y a su padre." Sam creyó que el corazón le daba un vuelco, no podía creer que les hubieran engañado y que ellos se lo hubieran tragado, no podía imaginar el haber dejado a Dean en manos de un demonio y ni siquera darse cuenta. Tenía ganas de ir a por ellos, golpearles hasta matarlos, pero se dio cuenta que no se encontraba realmente en la habitación, así que no pudo hacer nada. "En cuanto a su hermano, el maestro sigue queriendo lo mismo que deseaba cuando lo atacó en un principio."

"Su poder y su fuerza como psíquico."

Nuevamente, la habitación comenzó a girar en la cabeza de Sam y un momento más tarde, sintió los brazos de su padre a su alrededor, que habían impedido que cayera al suelo y su voz, que le llamaba, cada vez más cercana.

"Sam, Sam, ¿puedes oirme?"

Sam abrió los ojos. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Creo que has tenido una visión."

"¡Si!, he visto a Dean y a quienes lo tienen, se lo que pretenden hacer y creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para dar con él."


	15. Chapter 15

"Él volverá pronto, pero quiere estar seguro, que esta vez lo tienes todo controlado." Mientras hablaba desde las sombras, el hombre tenía la mirada fija en Rachel.

"No te preocupes, el chico está a punto de convencerse y se que no queda más de un día para que eso ocurra." Rachel permaneció apoyada en la pared mirando hacia la cama, en la que permanecía Dean desde que lo había llevado allí el día anterior.

"Sinceramente, yo no soy el que se preocupa, tu eres la que deberías pensar lo que ocurrirá si esta vez no se hace con el chico. No creo que le guste que falles otra vez. ¿Cuántas van ya, tres?" El hombre negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba en su rostro. "Siempre habrá humanos dispuestos para relevarte si no cumples tu misión esta vez."

Casi de forma imperceptible, Rachel se estremeció al pensar en lo que el demonio podía llegar a hacerle si fracasaba. Estaba segura, que la muerte no era el peor de los castigos en ese momento.

"Lo se muy bien." Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y un segundo después el hombre, alto corpulento, se desvaneció sin más, dejando tras de si, una pequeña nube de humo que se fue disolviendo en el aire.

Rachel se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella junto a Dean. Le acarició la frente, estaba sudando por la fiebre y por un segundo una mirada de compasión y pena se dibujó en los ojos de ella.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Mi decisión es muy simple, tu vida o la mía." Apoyó su mano en el pecho de él. "No deberías luchar contra esto, tu familia jamás te encontrará a tiempo y no haces más que alargar un sufrimiento inútil. Déjalo y todo acabará muy pronto."

- o -

"¿Puedes encontrarlo?"

"No estoy completamente seguro de ello." Sam estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en la pared y el pensamiento en la visión que había tenido unas pocas horas antes. John lo miró confundido. "No es como si tuviera una dirección, más bien es como si pudiera sentirlo, como si hubiera algo dentro de mi que me quisiera guiar hasta él."

"Entonces, podrías llevarnos hasta allí." John se sentó a su lado y esperó en completo silencio, mientras Sam tardaba en contestar unos segundos.

"Eso creo." Aunque no le había dicho nada a su padre sobre ello en todo el día, desde que Sam había tenido la visión de su hermano, no había hecho más que preguntarse como había podido dudar de su hermano y pensar que se había marchado y los había dejado solos.

Después de dos años juntos, Sam debía de conocerlo lo suficiente, como para saber que nunca lo dejaría tirado en medio de una cacería y menos cuando les afectaba directamente a ellos, cuando se trataba de una cuestión familiar. Pero él había creído que los había abandonado y lo que le dolía todavía más, era que incluso había llegado a comprender sus motivos para hacerlo.

Trató de apartar sus dudas y remordimientos de la mente y centrarla en encontrar a Dean antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, otra vez. El demonio estaba a punto de conseguir su propósito por tercera vez. ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez lograba hacerse con su hermano? Sam no podría vivir con eso en su conciencia y mucho menos pensando que la muerte, o lo que quisiera que les ocurría a la gente como Rachel, de Dean hubiera sido culpa suya.

Durante un pequeño momento, Sam volvió a ver a su hermano y sintió su dolor, su sufrimiento y su lucha interior por no caer en las mentiras que el demonio y Rachel le estaban tratando de hacer creer de nuevo.

Justo antes de perder la visión de Dean, escuchó en su mente la voz de su hermano, llamándole, pronunciando su nombre tan desesperadamente, que Sam sintió las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla y entonces lo supo claramente.

"Vámonos." Sam se levantó de la cama de un saltó, cogió su bolsa y sin darse la vuelta si quiera para mirar a su padre, salió de la habitación.

"¿Adonde?" John nunca había visto a su hijo pequeño de aquella forma y le costó un momento reaccionar.

Le recordaba tanto a si mismo en ese momento que a su mente vinieron las palabras que Dean le había dicho tantas veces; que eran iguales, que Sam se parecía mucho a él y que eso les hacía tener tantas peleas. John nunca lo había creído en el pasado, pero entonces fue cuando realmente descubrió que esas palabras eran verdaderas; viendo a Sam salir de la habitación, completamente seguro de lo que hacía, sin demostrar ningún temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir, decidido a encontrar a su hermano a cualquier precio y sin mirar atrás.

"Se donde está, no tardaremos mucho en llegar." Dijo Sam mientras echaba su bolsa en el maletero y abría la puerta del conductor. Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su padre y no pudo evitar preguntarle. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Al mismo tiempo que John también subía al coche sonrío a Sam. "Cuando hice el pacto con El Demonio, creí hacía bien al dejar a Dean toda la responsabilidad de tu seguridad. Ahora veo que me equivoqué." Sam se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de arrancar el coche y se volvió a su padre, entre sorprendido y confundido. "Ahora que ha ocurrido esto, se que cuidáis el uno del otro perfectamente. Siento no haberme dado cuenta mucho antes."

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya habrá tiempo de las disculpas cuando recuperemos a Dean." Sam no hubiera esperado nunca escuchar eso de su padre y aunque no podían malgastar el tiempo en ese momento, Sam sintió que ciertas heridas en su interior se comenzaban curar solas después de las palabras de su padre.

o -

Durante toda la noche anterior, Dean no había sido capaz de pegar ojo. Aún cuando estaba seguro de que toda aquella historia que Rachel le había contado, no eran más que un montón de mentiras; una parte de él, había comenzado a dudar. Había visto los certificados de defunción de Sam y de su padre, los recortes de periódicos con las noticias de ambos sucesos y las esquelas. Todo encajaba a la perfección.

¿Podía ser verdad lo que ella le había contado? Por un lado, no recordaba como había llegado allí, pero seguramente se trataba de una alucinación como la otra vez.

Sin embargo, se preguntó, porque Sam no se había comunicado todavía con él, porque su padre no había aparecido para ayudarle, porque parecía que su familia le hubiera abandonado a su suerte. ¿Era posible que nada de lo que recordaba fuera cierto, que Sam nunca hubiera existido después del incendio, que su padre nunca hubiera vuelto para ayudarles con el demonio, que nunca se hubiera enfrentado a ninguna criatura sobrenatural?

Se levantó casi de madrugada y salió al balcón. La mañana, era fría y el sol apenas había aparecido todavía en el horizonte. Respiró profundamente y trató de pensar en Sam, en contactar con él como lo habían hecho la otra vez, incluso, mentalmente, lanzó un grito, casi desesperado. Pero nada ocurrió.

Intentó recordar los últimos acontecimientos, que él estaba seguro que habían ocurrido, antes de despertarse el día anterior en aquel apartamento. Recordó a Sam y a su padre, a su mente vinieron frases y sentimientos, como si hubieran tenido una pelea, pero no recordaba porque. Vio la imagen de si mismos dejando a los dos atrás. "¿Por qué los dejé?"

Unas manos cálidas rodearon su cintura y lo abrazaron con dulzura. "¿Decías algo?"

Dean se dio la vuelta hacia Rachel, haciendo que ella lo soltara. "Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué dejé a mi familia?, ¿Por qué no hago más que ver una imagen en la que salgo de la habitación en la que estamos todos y me voy?"

Rachel puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean y suspiró. "Cariño, ese fue el momento en el que decidiste dejar tus… tu problema a un lado, el día en el que por fin, comenzaste a creer en el mundo real."

"No, se que hubo una pelea, que discutí con mi padre. Además, no hará ni dos días de eso." La vio sonreír cariñosamente, mientras sentía la mano de ella acariciando su mejilla.

"¿Hace dos días? Dean recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer, porque fue el día más feliz de mi vida, pero hace un año y medio de aquello y hasta ayer mismo, no habías vuelto a tener ninguna alucinación, no se lo que pudo pasar."

"Pero, eso no es posible, se que no es cierto." Sin saber porqué, su mente y su corazón comenzaron a dudar de todo, de sus recuerdos, de sus pensamientos, de todo lo que creía que era cierto. Estaba cansado, sólo quería saber cual era la verdad.

Rachel se dio la vuelta, abrió el cajón del escritorio y puso en las manos de Dean un sobre. "Espero que esto te ayude a convencerte o al menos, te de un motivo para hacerlo."

Dean desvió su mirada hacia el sobre y se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver lo que había dentro. Elevó la vista hacia Rachel, con la hoja en la mano, los ojos muy abiertos e incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Necesitaba sentarse, pero sus piernas tampoco le respondieron cuando quiso andar.

"Me dieron los resultados ayer, pero con el ataque que tuviste de repente, no quise estropear la noticia."

"Yo… no… no se que decir"

"No quiero que digas nada, sólo necesito saber que me quieres y que esto te hace tan feliz como a mi."

"¿Estás embarazada?"

- o -

Rachel se sobresaltó al sentir la mano que apretaba su hombro con fuerza y que casi le hacía daño. Levantó su mano del cuerpo de Dean y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Por qué me has interrumpido? Estaba a punto de conseguirlo."

"Viene de camino"

"¿Tan pronto?"

"¿No has dicho que ya casi lo tenías?"

"Si, pero…"

"No hay peros que valgan, termina tu trabajo y márchate, del resto me encargaré yo."


	16. Chapter 16

Aunque no sabía decir muy bien como, Sam sabía con total certeza, donde se encontraba su hermano, como si una voz interior, lo estuviera guiando mientras conducía, aparentemente a ciegas. Durante todo el trayecto en el coche, ninguno de los dos Winchester apenas habían dicho nada, encerrados como estaban cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y temores.

Sam no paraba de pensar en Dean. Durante esos dos últimos años, habían estado viajando juntos, luchando uno al lado del otro, confiando en uno el otro y apenas se habían separado ni un solo día. Hasta el momento en el que Dean había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Sam no se había parado a pensar en lo sumamente importante que era su hermano para él, en lo mucho que le estaba costando pensar en la posibilidad de llegar perderlo, en tener que vivir sin él. Simplemente lo había asumido como algo normal, pero hasta esos días no había pensado en ello.

Ahora no hacía más que preguntarse una y otra vez, si su hermano estaría bien, después de haberlo visto en la visión, temía que le hubieran hecho algo, que le hubieran cambiado, que cuando lo recuperaran ya no fuera el mismo. Y si eso llegaba a pasar, ¿qué haría entonces Sam?, ¿y si acababa teniendo que tomar la misma decisión con la que vivía continuamente Dean y debía matar a su propio hermano?

Obviamente no era el momento de ponerse en lo peor, pero aún así, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema continuamente, de que si llegaba ese caso de tomar la terrible decisión, no se creía capaz de hacerlo.

Ahora entendía por completo a su hermano, cuando le decía que no lo haría, ahora sabía lo que sentía Dean cada que vez el Demonio o sus secuaces, llegaban hasta ellos y amenazaban con hacerse con Sam. Ahora era capaz de ver la amenaza y el miedo con el que vivía diariamente su hermano y de la intentaba no hablarle y ocultar en su interior.

Miró a su padre para tratar de no seguir pensando en ello, pero al hacerlo, vio en sus ojos, que él estaba pensando lo mismo. No le hacía falta leer su mente para ver perfectamente en su mirada, el mismo miedo que tenía su hermano cuando le pidió que llegado el momento hiciera lo necesario. Tampoco creía capaz a su padre de matar su propio hijo si llegara el momento, pero eso era algo, a lo que prefería no tener que llegar.

John ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sam lo observaba. Con la mirada fija en la carretera, sus pensamientos rondaban el mismo que tema que los de Sam, sólo que en su caso, se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez, si no hubiera regresado, si no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino del demonio y de esa chica, Rachel, tal vez, no hubieran llegado a esto, tal vez podría haber habido una forma mejor de solucionar todo aquel desastre.

Las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba y ahora los problemas se le habían multiplicado; su hijo estaba en manos de un demonio, bastante poderoso por lo que habían visto hasta el momento, tal vez consiguiera hacerse con él y en ese caso… la palabra le era imposible de pronunciar, pero esa posibilidad estaba ahí de todas formas, ¿mataría a su propio hijo llegado el caso?

Por otro lado, también tenía que pensar en si mismo, en como iba a librarse, si es que había alguna forma, del demonio para el que ahora trabajaba. Aunque Dean había sido muy duro con él, durante su última discusión, al menos llevaba razón en una cosa, tarde o temprano, le ordenaría que los matara, al menos a Dean, para poder llegar hasta Sam y entonces ¿qué haría? Cuando se puso al servicio del demonio, no pensó en esa posibilidad.

En realidad no pensó en nada, sólo en la seguridad de sus hijos, pero ahora que tenía un rato para pensar con un poco de mente fría, se dio cuenta que el Demonio lo había planeado todo y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada. Había sido un ingenuo y ahora ya no había marcha atrás y lo estaba pagando.

"Ya hemos llegado" Sam detuvo el coche, en una zona algo apartada, mientras miraba una fábrica abandonada que se dejaba ver al fondo. "Dean está ahí dentro"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Completamente" Sam abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo un momento.

"Es posible que se trate de una trampa, tal vez…"

"Lo se papá, también estoy seguro de que se trata de una trampa, pero no voy a dejar a mi hermano allí mientras esos malditos demonios juegan con él, lo torturan o lo que quiera a lo que se dediquen, ya se nos ocurrirá algo." John no contestó y le siguió.

John no era de las personas que iban a una misión suicida sin más, sin tener un fuerte motivo y menos sin tener un mínimo plan, pero en este caso, mientras escuchaba el razonamiento de Sam y veía una enorme fuerza en sus ojos, supo que nada le iba a hacer cambiar de idea y si tenía que acabar entrando sólo a por su hermano, lo haría sin pensar.

Así que sin decir nada más, lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás del coche y cogieron las armas necesarias. Al principio dudaron sobre lo que coger, sobre la cantidad, porque desconocían el número de demonios que los estaban esperando.

Rodearon el edificio, buscando salidas secundarias, escondites en los que los humanos que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de este demonio se pudieran esconder y cuando finalmente estuvieron convencidos de lo que hacían, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del almacén, en la que había una pequeña puerta.

Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro y al principio no pudieron ver nada. Tampoco había ningún ruido, como si el lugar estuviera completamente vacío. Padre e hijo se miraron y sin decir nada, ambos sabían lo que iban a hacer. Comenzaron a andar, lentamente, con las armas en la mano, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser descubiertos. Al llegar al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una gran sala, que Sam reconoció al instante.

"Está aquí" Dijo Sam apenas en un susurro. Su corazón, comenzó a latir con fuerza, como si le estuviera avisando de algún peligro que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Por ello, se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor, pero nada había cambiado. Se dijo, que tal vez, se trataba de la propia emoción de encontrar a Dean y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Finalmente, tras andar algo más de veinte metros, Sam lo vio al final de la sala. Sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, su hermano estaba tumbado y parecía dormido o tal vez inconsciente. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era llegar hasta él y tocarlo, saber que se encontraba bien y sacarlo de allí lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, cuando sólo había dado un paso adelante, su padre lo detuvo. John sabía que algo andaba mal, les habían dejado entrar sin más y ahora se iban marchar con Dean sin tener que luchar y eso no tenía sentido. Fue entonces, cuando sus temores se hicieron realidad, sólo que no como esperaba exactamente.

Delante de ellos, apareció Rachel, parecía serena, no parecía querer atacarles, no representaba, a simple vista, una amenaza, como las otras veces. Se mantuvo quieta en el sitio, mirándolos a los dos, pero en silencio. Si no la hubieran visto llegar, podrían decir que se trataba de una estatua.

"Apártate de en medio" Sam dio un paso al frente, apuntándole con su arma. "Hemos venido a por Dean y nos vamos a ir con él." Rachel se mantuvo impasible, como si no le hubiese escuchado. "He dicho que te quites de en medio."

Esta vez, ella obedeció, dejándoles ver la figura de Dean sobre la cama. "No seré yo quien os impida llevároslo, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, merecéis llevaros el premio."

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hermano?" Si no hubiera sido porque no podían perder ni un segundo, Sam hubiera estado encantado de enfrentarse a ella, incluso la rabia le hacía querer golpearla por todo lo que les había hecho pasar durante esas semanas. Sin embargo la imagen de Dean, le hizo recobrar el sentido. "¿Nos vas a dejar marchar sin más?"

"Supongo que tendréis que averiguarlo por vosotros mismos."

"Muy bien" Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sam se dirigió a la cama y vio que su padre hacia lo mismo. Con miedo, al principio, por lo que pudiera descubrir, comprobó el pulso de Dean; era normal. Sam respiró aliviado.

Con la ayuda de su padre lo incorporaron. Sam no pudo evitar tratar de despertarlo. "Dean, Dean, ¿puedes oírme? Soy yo Sam." Sin embargo, no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su hermano. "¿Qué le has hecho?" Miró con furia a Rachel al mismo tiempo que se sintió en la obligación de abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, como si de esa forma, le estuviera transmitiendo su propia energía.

"Nada que el no haya llegado a aceptar por propia volutad. La verdad es que es un chico listo, sabe cuales son sus mejores oportunidades en cada momento." Sam se hubiera lanzado contra ella en ese mismo momento, si no hubiera sentido la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

"Vámonos Sam, no debes entrar en su juego, si tenemos la oportunidad de sacar a tu hermano de aquí, hagámoslo, aunque le haya hecho algo. Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde."

Su padre tenía razón, pero la furia crecía en él, mientras mantenía la mirada en Rachel, tan impasible, como si nada de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera con ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y las manos cruzadas delante del pecho. Sin embargo, al volverse hacia su padre y reparar en Dean, inconsciente, indefenso ante cualquier amenaza, Sam se sintió en ese momento, como si fuera el hermano mayor, el que tenía que proteger a su hermano pequeño. "Vámonos."

- o -

Justo en el momento en el que Dean recibió la noticia de que iba a ser padre, tuvo que sentarse. No esperaba nada como aquello y mucho menos en ese momento. Rachel lo miraba en silencio, esperando saber cual era su reacción ante la noticia. Al elevar la mirada, Dean se encontró con sus ojos azules, dulces y llenos de vida, que lo miraban expectantes al mismo tiempo que ilusionados.

Aunque no había pensado mucho en ello a lo largo de su vida, después de asimilar, al menos en parte, que era verdad, algo dentro de él, cambió poco a poco, como si una emoción que hasta ese momento hubiera permanecido dormida, en hibernación, saliera a la luz, haciéndole sonreír al pensar en lo que sería tener en sus brazos una criatura diminuta, indefensa y que dependiera completamente de él.

Sin saber como había llegado a esa conclusión, Dean supo entonces lo que tenía que decir, ahora que conseguía pensar con claridad, todo parecía mucho más sencillo. Ser padres conllevaba muchas responsabilidades, pero había un paso, que todavía no habían dado por su culpa, pensó, por sus recaídas en ese mundo ilusorio en el que creía vivos a su padre y a su hermano. Ahora aquello debía acabar de una vez y que mejor momento para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, que al conocer la noticia que más ilusión le hacía en ese momento.

Dean se levantó y abrazó a Rachel. Un segundo después, tomó sus manos entre las suyas propias y la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Sonrió ampliamente y después de respirar profundamente, lanzó su pregunta.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par. No esperaba esa pregunta, no después de haberle dicho a Dean que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, aunque le había cogido por sorpresa, no dudó un segundo en responder.

"Claro que si" Ahora fue ella la que se abrazó a él y un momento más tarde lo besó apasionadamente, dejando que los segundos pasaran sin más, mientras sentía los brazos de Dean rodear su cuerpo poco a poco.

"Siento haberte dado tantos problemas últimamente y no haber sido yo mismo, pero te prometo…" Rachel puso su mano sobre la boca de Dean impidiéndole seguir hablando.

"No, nada de promesas, es mejor dejar que las cosas ocurran solas. De momento, disfrutemos del día y de los próximos meses." Cogió la mano de Dean y la colocó sobre su vientre. "Dile hola a papá."

- o -

Esa misma noche, mientras Dean dormía, Rachel se levantó y salió de casa. Justo al final del pasillo, se encontró con un rostro conocido, el hombre alto y robusto estaba allí, con su misma gabardina negra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dean podría verte y empezaría a sospechar."

"¿Ahora es Dean, cuando a dejado de ser "el chico"?" El hombre emitió lo que parecía ser una risa. Rachel no contestó ante aquello, no iba a entrar en su juego. "Necesito saber si está listo, los Winchester llegaran muy pronto y tiene que estar preparado."

"No te preocupes, hoy me ha pedido matrimonio y está convencido de que su padre y su hermano no son más que ilusiones de su propia demencia."

"Bien, eso está bien." El hombre se dio la vuelta y Rachel lo vio desaparecer sin más. Cuando estuvo completamente sola, se apoyó en la pared y suspiró. No pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

"Lo siento tanto Dean." Nunca lo hubiera llegado a pensar, pero lo cierto era, que estar dentro de la mente de Dean durante esos días, la había cambiado.

Llevaba tanto tiempo conviviendo con los demonios, que casi se había olvidado de lo que era ser un ser humano de verdad y ahora que podía leer los pensamientos de Dean y ver todo lo que había vivido, sentido, amado y lo que ella trataba de arrebatarle, de algún modo, se empezaba a sentir culpable y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, no estuviera haciendo lo correcto.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, Dean permanecía totalmente inconsciente, recostado en el asiento trasero del Impala y todavía no había dado muestras de encontrarse mejor, de volver en si. Con mucho cuidado, lo llevaron hasta una de las camas y lo dejaron descansar, mientras su padre y su hermano esperaban para ver si se recuperaría sólo o no.

Ellos no podían hacer nada por el momento y eso les estaba destrozando interiormente, porque los Winchester no esperaban, no se sentaban a que las cosas ocurrieran solas, no esperaban a que los demonios vinieran a por ellos. No, ellos actuaban primero y ahora no sabían que hacer, se sentían con las manos atadas por las circunstancias.

John se sentó frente a la cama de Dean y fijó la mirada en su hijo, sin decir una sola palabra, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor, como su no pudiera dejar de velar por su hijo, como si creyera que en el momento en el que desviara la atención, Dean fuera a desaparecer de nuevo. Mientras, Sam, también en silencio, se fue hacia el baño.

Necesitaba estar sólo por un momento y desahogar sus pensamientos con total libertad. Se colocó frente al espejo y miró su propio reflejo. Tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que no iba a derramar hasta que todo aquello no acabara. No iba a permitir que las emociones se apoderaran de él, porque si por su propia debilidad emocional, llegaba a perder a su hermano… No era capaz de pensar más allá de aquello.

De repente, sintió que el cuarto de baño le daba vueltas y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con fuerza, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero pensó que no era el mejor momento para tener una visión. Cerró los ojos por el dolor y al abrirlos, vio de nuevo la habitación, a su padre y a Dean, despierto, por lo que sintió una tremenda alegría y casi estuvo a punto de olvidarse de que se trataba de una visión y no de la realidad.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación, le pareció tan imposible, que su cerebro y su corazón, le decían que no podía ser una visión del futuro. John encañonó a Dean con su arma, mientras este lo miraba. Sam se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía sangre en las manos, pero no sabía de donde venía.

"Lo siento, hijo" Dijo John un segundo antes de disparar contra Dean, que cayó al suelo, mientras una mancha de sangre, comenzaba a extenderse por su camisa.

- o -

Al escuchar el grito descarnado de Sam, proveniente del cuarto de baño, John se sobresaltó y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"Sam, ¿estás bien?" No hubo respuesta desde el otro lado. "¡Sam!" Cuando esa segunda vez no recibió ninguna respuesta, decidió forzar la puerta.

En el interior del baño, se encontró a Sam, de rodillas en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro desencajado. "Sam, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" Sam echó su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando su padre se acercó a él. John se dio cuenta que su mirada era de odio, incluso había algo de miedo, pero, lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue que iba dirigida a él. "Sam…"

"No te acerques a mi." Sam se incorporó, sin dejar de mirar a John. "Lo tenías pensado desde el principio, ¿verdad?, pero ¿Por qué papá, por que?"

"Sam, ¿de que demonios estás hablando, que ha pasado?" John no comprendía nada, ¿acaso su hijo había perdido la cabeza de repente? Sin embargo pensó, que tal vez, la presión de los últimos días había sido demasiado grande para Sam y que ahora lo había superado.

"He tenido una visión y lo he visto todo. Se lo que vas a hacer." No sabía porque se lo había dicho, pero las palabras habían salido de su boca sin más.

"Sam, no se de que va todo esto, pero creo que necesitas descansar, hace más de dos días que no duermes nada." John dio un par de pasos más hacia él.

"¿Por qué quieres matar a Dean? Se trata del pacto con el Demonio ¿verdad? Tienes que elegir a uno de nosotros." Mientras hablaba, Sam se fijó en la expresión de su padre y vio en sus ojos una tremenda sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo que estaba escuchando.

Conocía demasiado bien a su padre, como para saber que aquella mirada, era totalmente sincera, por lo que Sam, ya no sabía lo que pensar. Notó la mano de su padre sobre su hombro y al mirarlo de nuevo, su mirada no expresaba ningún tipo de reproche por la acusación que acaba de hacerle, sino que era tierna, paternal y comprensiva.

Sam cerró los ojos, tratando de escuchar alguna voz interior que le dijera si realmente debía confiar en lo que había visto o no. Pero sin embargo, no escuchó nada, más que un profundo vacío.

"Papá yo…"

"No Sam, lo entiendo. Estoy seguro que has tenido esa visión por algún buen motivo, pero te puedo asegurar, que por nada del mundo aceptaría un pacto con el Demonio, en el que incluyera tener que sacrificaros a alguno de los dos." Sam abrió los ojos y vio a su padre junto a él. No pudo evitar abrazarle, aunque en su interior, todavía no estaba completamente seguro de cual era la verdad, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentir el contacto de su padre y olvidarse por un segundo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Sois mis niños, siempre lo seréis y de ninguna manera sería capaz de hacerle daño a tu hermano."

Sin esperar a que Sam contestara, John comenzó a andar. Haciendo que Sam lo acompañara, salió del cuarto de baño y llevó a su hijo hasta la otra cama. Le ayudó a sentarse y se agachó a su lado.

"Necesitas dormir, descansar, ya verás como luego ves las cosas mucho más claras y podemos averiguar porque has tenido esa visión."

"Papá no puedo, ¿qué pasa si Dean se despierta? Me necesita cerca."

"Y lo vas a estar. Sam, puede que esté muerto, pero sigo siendo tu padre y como tal, te digo que tienes que dormir o terminarás por caer rendido."

Sam miró a su padre sin decir nada. Lo cierto era que tenía toda la razón, ya no era capaz de pensar en nada. Estaba tan cansado que apenas era capaz de razonar y por mucho que lo intentaba, los ojos apenas los podía mantener abiertos. Suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el cabecero de la cama. Se dejó caer en ella, mientras su padre le ayudaba a tumbarse.

"¿Seguirás aquí cuando despierte?" Sam tenía miedo de la respuesta que su padre le pudiera dar a esa pregunta, pero tenía que saberlo.

"Claro que si, hijo, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer. Volveré pronto."

"¿De que se trata?" Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para seguir hablando, pero tenía que saberlo antes de quedarse dormido por completo.

"No puedo decírtelo, pero todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo."

"Papá…"

"Sam, no." Estaba tan cansado, que cualquier tipo de disputa en ese momento le hubiera sido imposible, así que decidió no seguir discutiendo con su padre y cerró por fin los ojos.

John lo miró un momento, comprobando como, en unos pocos instantes se había quedado dormido. Le acarició el pelo con cariño, recordando cuando se lo hacía de pequeño, cuando se trataba del pequeño e inocente Sammy. Ahora todo era diferente, los demonios perseguían también a sus hijos, para tratar de matarlos e incluso su hijo pequeño, ya había pasado por la misma desgracia que tuvo que sufrir él con la muerte de Mary.

Se sintió tremendamente culpable por ello, por no haber podido evitarle todo aquel terrible sufrimiento. Y ahora lo de Dean. No sabía si podría soportarlo todo, pero cuando pensaba que se trataba de sus hijos, de su futuro, de su presente, las fuerzas regresaron a él de nuevo.

"Hasta luego, Sammy. Luego nos vemos Dean"

- o –

Conduciendo a una gran velocidad, John había regresado de nuevo al almacén. En esta ocasión, no entró por la parte trasera, no le importaba no pasar desapercibido, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Quería que supieran que estaba allí.

"¿Por qué has vuelto, John? Ya tienes a tu hijo." Rachel salió de las sombras con paso firme.

"No he venido por eso, si no para ofrecerte algo."

"Y yo que creía que sólo querías matarme. Bien, veamos lo que tienes que decir." Rachel se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos.

"Quiero ofrecerte la libertad." Rachel abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. De todas las cosas que creía que John le iba a decir, desde luego esa, no era una de ellas.

- o -

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Dean se sentía aturdido, como si la noche anterior hubiera bebido más de la cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, y aunque el lugar no le era desconocido del todo, lo cierto era que no recordaba porque estaba en aquella habitación de hotel de carretera. Buscó con la mirada a Rachel y al no verla, pensó que estaría en el cuarto de baño, pero no escuchó ningún sonido proveniente de allí.

Se incorporó y quedó sentado en la cama. Volvió a recorrer la habitación con la vista, ahora completamente despejado y al llegar a la cama de al lado, el corazón estuvo a punto de darle un vuelco. Lo que estaba viendo no era posible, ya había superado todo aquello de las alucinaciones y no podían regresar y menos ahora que Rachel estaba embarazada. No podía ser que su hermano, o al menos, la representación mental que él se había creado de su hermano, no podía estar realmente allí, durmiendo en la cama de al lado a la suya.

Se levantó despacio y fue hacia allí, tratando de no hacer ruido, intentando evitar que Sam se despertara para que no tratara de hacerle creer alguna de las mentiras que había creado su mente en el último año. Al llegar allí, alargó la mano y aunque le daba miedo hacerlo, toco su cuerpo. Parecía tan real. Sus alucinaciones siempre lo habían sido.

Un perro pasó ladrando al lado de la puerta y Sam se despertó. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la figura de su hermano, de pie, frente a él mirándolo con expresión de sorpresa. "¡Dean!, gracias a dios que estás bien, temimos lo peor."

"¿Temimos?"

"Papá y yo. Papá ha salido pero volverá pronto." Sam se incorporó y casi dando un salto, se levantó, acercándose a su hermano.

"No, esto no es real, no es posible."

"Dean, ¿de qué estás hablando, qué es lo que no es real?" Sam se acercó más a Dean y colocó una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo.

El contactó con la mano de Sam fue demasiado para el mayor de los hermanos. "¡Tu no eres real!"

Cuando Sam sintió el impacto del golpe, ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Por ello, al ser golpeado por el puño de Dean, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La cara comenzó a arderle y por un momento, le costó volver a fijar la vista. "Dean, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué te han hecho?, claro que soy real, soy tu hermano."

Conforme escuchaba las palabras saliendo de Sam, Dean iba poniéndose cada vez más furioso. No iba a permitir que ahora que estaba comenzando a vivir el momento más dulce de su vida, con Rachel embarazada y con su boda, su demencia regresara. No iba a tener más visiones y si para ello, tenía que enfrentarse a ellas, destruirlas por la fuerza, no iba a dudar en hacerlo. Por ello, se lanzó contra su hermano, justo en el momento en el que había logrado ponerse en pie y lo volvió a tumbar, quedando sentado sobre su vientre e impidiendo que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

Sam trataba de esquivar los golpes, pero eran demasiados. Dean estaba fuera de si, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaban a las criaturas sobrenaturales actuaba con esa rabia y con esa furia. Por ello, le era imposible pararlos todos, apenas conseguía ver por donde le iba a venir el siguiente y por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, tampoco era capaz de tener un segundo para golpearlo y quitárselo de encima.

Sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo y cuando uno de los golpes impacto con fuerza en su estómago, el aire dejó de correr por su cuerpo y sintió que se ahogaba momentáneamente. Con un último aliento desesperado, mientras notó las manos de su hermano alrededor de su cuello, apretando con fuerza, Sam consiguió sólo pronunciar: "Dean, por favor."

Un momento después, supo que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero también estaba seguro que si dejaba que eso ocurriera, lo más seguro era que no volviera a despertar más, porque en el estado en el que se encontraba Dean, probablemente lo mataría en pocos minutos.

Por ello, con un último esfuerzo, como si se tratara del último cartucho de un arma, intentó fijar la imagen de su hermano y le golpeó en la cara. Aunque no lo hizo con toda la fuerza que él hubiera querido, logró que su cuerpo se desplazara a un lado y aunque pesadamente, logró quitárselo de encima.

Se dio la vuelta y, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo de una forma terrible, logró ponerse de rodillas. Sin embargo, al apoyarse en la cama y darse la vuelta, se encontró con su hermano, de pie, frente a él, apuntándolo con un arma. Vio en su rostro, una terrible mirada de odio que nunca había conocido en Dean y supo entonces que ese era el final, que no lo iba a matar ningún demonio, ni otro tipo de criatura, que no sería en una cacería, sino que su propio hermano, la persona más importante de su vida y en la que más confiaba, iba a acabar con él en ese mismo momento.

"Dean no lo hagas." Sam respiraba con dificultad, pero tenía que convencerle de alguna manera, o al menos, ganar tiempo hasta que llegara su padre. "No se lo que te ocurre, pero podemos arreglarlo. Ese demonio te ha convencido de algo, no se el que pero…"

"¡Calla!. No intentes hacerme creer de nuevo que eres real. No trates de volver a engañarme con todo eso de la caza y de los demonios. Sólo eres parte de mi mente."

"Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué he logrado golpeado? Tienes sangre en la cara. Las alucinaciones no suelen hacer daño." Dean dudó por un momento y Sam creyó que aún tenía una oportunidad. Se apoyó en la cama, sintiendo un gran alivio. Entonces lo vio, Dean tenía sangren en las manos, su sangre, como en su visión.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció su padre, con el arma en la mano apuntando a Dean y fue en ese momento, cuando Sam supo lo que quería decir su visión. Su padre no estaba eligiendo entre los dos a causa del demonio. Su padre le estaba salvando la vida.

Dean se volvió hacia John, mientras seguía apuntando a Sam. Lo miró dubitativo, recordando lo último que le había dicho su hermano. Tal vez fuera verdad. Tal vez quien le estaba mintiendo desde el principio, era Rachel, tal vez… pero un momento más tarde, se dijo que no, que no lograrían volver a jugar con su mente y apunto a su padre con el arma.

John también dudó, pero sabía que no podía hacer más que una cosa, porque si dejaba que Dean acabara con él, en el fondo, no le importaba demasiado, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba muerto. Sin embargo, si lo hacia, Sam sería el siguiente, Dean no estaba bien y estaba dispuesto a matarlos a los dos sin misericordia. Por ello y a pesar de resistirse a la verdad, John miró a su hijo con tristeza.

"Lo siento, hijo." Y disparó


	18. Chapter 18

"Dean, tengo miedo." El pequeño Sammy, apretó su cuerpo contra el de su hermano mientras la terrible tormenta arreciaba fuera.

"No es nada Sammy, sólo es una tormenta, truenos y viento." Dean se levantó de la cama de su hermano para ir a dormir a su habitación, pero una pequeña mano lo sujetó antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho.

"Quédate esta noche conmigo, hasta que papá vuelva." Dean miró a los ojos suplicantes de su hermanito y no pudo negarse. Se volvió a meter en la cama y se recostó al lado de Sam. Este se acurrucó sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor y cerró los ojos. "Prométeme que no te irás" Dijo Sam ya medio dormido.

"Te prometo que no me iré y prometo protegerte siempre."

- o -

Las palabras y las imágenes, rebotaron en la mente de Dean, que permanecía totalmente paralizado en medio de la habitación, sintiendo que el tiempo a su alrededor se había detenido por completo. El corazón le palpitaba con rapidez y apenas era capaz de respirar con normalidad.

Apenas podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Cuando su padre le había apuntado con el arma, estaba seguro de que todo estaba a punto de terminar y se sintió absolutamente feliz, porque, pensó que tal vez si moría en una de sus ilusiones, volvería definitivamente a la realidad con Rachel y con su futuro hijo.

Sin embargo cuando escuchó el disparó, no sintió el impacto de la bala en su cuerpo, no notó ningún dolor, nada había cambiado. Excepto una cosa.

Escuchó la voz de su padre. "¡Oh, mierda Sam!, ¿Qué has hecho?" Sonaba tan diferente a como estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo y parecía tan abatido. Al principio, Dean no entendía porqué, pero al darse cuenta de hacia donde estaba mirando, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

Sam estaba en el suelo, delante de él, inmóvil, tal vez inconsciente, pero luego se dio cuenta porque. Vio la mancha roja en su ropa y el charco en el suelo. Era sangre, sangre de Sam, que se había interpuesto en el disparo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía sentido, Rachel y el psicólogo no hacían más que repetirle que las ilusiones trataban de hacerle daño por todos los medios posibles, de acabar con él de una forma u otra, pero aquello no tenía sentido, no entendía porque Sam se había sacrificado por él. A menos… no, no podía ser, Rachel no podía haberle mentido. ¿Pero que otra cosa iba a ser?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, tirando su arma al suelo, sin saber lo que era cierto de lo que no, creyendo que la cabeza le iba estallar de un momento a otro, sin poder decir con seguridad si el cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo estaba realmente ahí, si su padre le estaba hablando, aunque no pudiera escucharlo en ese momento o sólo eran unas creaciones producidas por su mente, si Rachel le había mentido durante todos aquellos días y de ser así, porque lo había hecho.

Muy lejana, Dean creyó escuchar por fin, la voz de su padre, pero su cerebro no se sentía con fuerzas de asimilar sus palabras, sólo deseaba desaparecer, alejarse de si mismo y del mundo que le rodeaba, imaginario o no y ver las cosas con perspectiva, para ser capaz de distinguir la realidad de su propia paranoia.

Sin embargo, al sentir el contacto de las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros, algo cambió en su interior, igual que el ancla de un barco lo sujeta al fondo del mar, la sensación de confort al notar las manos de su padre le estaban dando seguridad de que el mundo en el que estaba viviendo en ese momento era totalmente real. Levantó la mirada, que se había quedado perdida en la nada y se encontró con los ojos de su padre.

"Vamos Dean, necesito tu ayuda con tu hermano." Dean no contestó, simplemente se lo quedó mirando, dudando todavía sobre si sus palabras eran ciertas, si sus ojos, que ahora parecían aterrados, no le estaban mintiendo. "Dean, Sam se muere"

"Sam, no… yo..." No podía ser cierto, Sam había muerto cuando sólo era un bebé, Rachel le había asegurado que no había sobrevivido al incendio. No podía estar en el suelo, inconsciente o muerto, no era posible.

Sin embargo una voz en su interior, estaba cobrando fuerza. Un torrente de imágenes de si mismo jugando con el pequeño Sammy, mientras su padre estaba de cacería, de sus años juntos, de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos mientras había estado en Stanford, de las cacerías de aquellos dos últimos años y el recuerdo de la promesa que le había hecho a Sam y a su padre de que lo protegería, acudieron a su mente de repente.

Dean miró al suelo, mientras la realidad pasaba muy lentamente a su alrededor. Vio a su padre junto a Sam, tratando de cortar la sangre y al volver a mirar a su hermano, muriendo poco a poco, una terrible sensación de mareo se apoderó de él, tras lo cual, como si cayera al fondo de un abismo, el peso de la realidad lo golpeó de repente.

Ahora estaba seguro de quien era Rachel en realidad, de lo que habían hecho con él y lo más terrible de todo, porqué Sam estaba en aquella situación. el sacrificio de Sam, aunque le costara mucho llegar a reconocerlo, había valido la pena.

Sin decir nada, se arrodilló junto a su padre y al ver de cerca el rostro de Sam, sintió odio hacia si mismo por lo que le había hecho a Sam cuando este sólo había tratado de ayudarle, al ver los golpes en la cara, las heridas que el mismo le había producido y finalmente, la bala que tenía que haberlo alcanzado a él y que ahora estaba alojada en el cuerpo de su hermano. Si al menos no recordara nada de lo sucedido.

"Ayúdame a ponerlo en la cama" Al mover a Sam, este gimió de dolor y Dean tuvo que apartar por un segundo la mirada de él, sintiéndose culpable por verlo sufrir de aquella manera.

Dean se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y miró el rostro de su hermano, le acarició el pelo con cariño y trató de conseguir que su voz sonara todo lo serena que podía. "Vamos Sam, no te mueras, ahora no. No por mi culpa."

- o -

Sentado en un sillón, junto a la cama de Sam, Dean no se había movido en las horas que habían pasado desde que su hermano había sido herido. Sosteniendo su mano pálida con la suya, había permanecido en silencio y mirando a su hermano durante todo el rato. Sabía que su padre estaba detrás, tomando anotaciones, mirándolos a los dos de vez en cuando, cuando creía que Dean no se daba cuenta o limpiando su arma.

"_Vamos Sam, se que eres fuerte, estoy seguro que mucho más que yo." _Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, ambos se sentían culpables por lo ocurrido y no deseaban empezar a hablar de ello._ "Has pasado por muchas más cosas que yo no he visto más que desde fuera. Has perdido a Jessica, te he sacado de tu vida en la universidad, un demonio trata de convertirte en el segundo al mando de su ejército… y ¿Qué hago yo?" _Tocó la frente de Sam para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, que la herida no se hubiera infectado._ "Por mi culpa puedes morir en cualquier momento. Supongo que he roto mi promesa, no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para cuidar de ti. Lo siento tanto. Espero que puedas perdonarme."_

"Dean creo que necesitas tomarte un respiro, yo me ocupo de tu hermano." El contacto de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No puedo dejarlo, no después de…" Se sintió incapaz de terminar de hablar, ¿Qué iba a decir, de estar a punto de matarlo, de que pudiera morir por su culpa o de que no hubiera sido capaz de diferenciar a su hermano de una ilusión? Por ello, no dijo nada, sólo desvió la mirada de los ojos de su padre y volvió a mirar a Sam. "Estoy bien, papá, quiero quedarme"

"Dean, no ha sido culpa tuya, no eras consciente de lo que hacías. Pero yo si." Dean lo volvió a mirar, sorprendido por lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Sam. "Yo si que sabía lo que hacía cuando te iba a disparar, cuando apreté el gatillo sabiendo lo que iba a pasar." John se dio la vuelta, incapaz de continuar mirando a su hijo mientras le decía que había estado a punto de matarle. "Si hay algún culpable de haber estado a punto de matar a Sam, ese soy yo."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu siempre nos has protegido, has entregado tu vida por nosotros y has vuelto del infierno para ayudarnos con este demonio. No dejes que también te confunda a ti. El único culpable de todo esto es él, ese demonio es que quiere matarnos." Dean se sorprendió al ver que resultaba tan convincente mientras hablaba, porque en realidad no creía del todo sus propias palabras.

Desde luego que no culpaba a su padre de haber intentado proteger a Sam, porque desde luego, hubiera preferido que lo matara a él, antes que ver a su hermano luchando por su vida.

Pero sin embargo, si que creía que había otro culpable de que hubieran llegado a esa situación. Él mismo, por no haber sido capaz de diferenciar la realidad, por no haber visto venir el peligro y por haber sido él, quien había estado dispuesto a matar a su hermano, si su padre no hubiera entrado en la habitación.

Dean sintió el leve movimiento de la mano de su hermano, casi imperceptible y casi no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, si su mente no llevara horas esperando una respuesta como aquella, por parte de Sam, algo que le dijera que seguía con ellos, que todavía no lo habían perdido. "Papá" Dean se levantó del sillón sin dejar la mano de Sam y se sentó en la cama junto a él, quería estar lo más cerca posible de Sam cuando este abriera los ojos, que lo viera cerca. Lo miró a los ojos y esperó a que en algún momento se despertara por fin.

La visión de sus ojos castaños, hizo que la emoción de su interior estuviera a punto de apoderarse de su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de llorar, de reír, de gritar; pero en realidad no hizo nada, se quedó paralizado, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano, mientras este lo miraba confundido, tanto por la herida y el dolor, como por ver a su hermano a su lado, mirándolo en silencio, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en realidad.

Sam se movió por fin, pero al hacerlo, sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. Volvió a cerrar los ojos por un momento, esperando a que el dolor desapareciera, aunque sólo fuera en parte. "Dean…"

"Si hermanito, estoy aquí."

"¿De verdad eres tu?" Su voz, apenas sonaba con fuerza, pero Sam necesitaba estar seguro de que no estaba soñando, de que no se trataba simplemente de lo que él quería ver o de que no estaba muerto, si no que al menos, había conseguido lo que él quería.

"Si, Sammy, soy yo." Dean vio sonreír levemente a Sam, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al menos estaba feliz. "Lo siento, Sam, no se que decir, yo…"

Sam simplemente lo miró a los ojos, comprensivo, sabiendo lo que quería decir y lo que no le iba a obligar a decir.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pareció quedarse dormido. Dean se levantó, pero al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hermano, se acercó de nuevo a él. "No te vayas." Su voz era casi infantil, como la que le recordaba de las noches que pasaban solos cuando sólo eran unos críos.

"No voy a ninguna parte, quiero hablar con papá" Sam apretó su mano con fuerza y trato de retenerlo.

Si hubiera querido, Dean podría haberse soltado con facilidad, pero los ojos suplicantes de su hermano le impidieron seguir andando. Sonrió mientras pensaba que después de veinte años, esa mirada inocente, esos ojos dulces e infantiles, seguían causando el mismo efecto en Dean.

Se volvió hacia su padre que lo miró comprensivo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio y ambos sabían que tendrían que posponer su conversación hasta el día siguiente.

Juntaron las dos camas y Dean se tumbó en la suya, junto a Sam, deslizando su mano tras su cuello y ayudándole a acomodarse sobre su hombro con el menor dolor posible. Sam todavía lo miraba y Dean no sabía que decir.

Había tanto en su interior que luchaba por salir, una disculpa casi sin sentido ya para Sam por haberle golpeado tan ferozmente, un discurso sobre porque lo había hecho, unas palabras de agradecimiento a la vez que de reproche por haber impedido que lo matara… pero nada de ello era capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

"Sabía que eso te haría reaccionar."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si me ponía en medio, si me ocurría algo, estaba seguro que eso te ayudaría a volver con nosotros." Dean apenas soportó escuchar aquello de que si le pasaba algo a Sam eso le ayudaría, porque lo peor era, que tenía razón, pensar en la muerte de su hermano y verlo tirado en el suelo, le había hecho regresar y distinguir la realidad de la fantasía.

"Sam, no se…"

"Ya lo se, Dean." Sam cerró los ojos y moviéndose con dificultad y mucho dolor, se acurrucó junto a su hermano.

Dean escuchó su respiración y supo que se había dormido. Besó su frente con dulzura y también cerró los ojos.

"_Gracias Sammy, por haberte arriesgado por mi, por haber confiado en que podría volver a la normalidad, por no morirte y seguir luchando, por dejarme estar ahora a tu lado y escucharte respirar. Gracias por ser mi hermano."_

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero no le importó que su padre le viera llorar, ahora le daba igual. Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Sam junto al suyo y saber que estaba bien, era lo único importante en ese momento, ni los demonios, ni Rachel, ni dejar salir sus emociones por una vez, nada que no fuera Sam era importante.


	19. Chapter 19

Estoy a punto de llegar al final de esta ficción, es muy probable que el siguiente capítulo sea ya el último. Así que, please apurad vuestras reviews que esto se acaba. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguis esta ficcion y en especial a Renaissance Lady-K y a Rei Ayanami, por estar ahí, esperando todo este tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Dean se despertó por fin, todavía era de noche. Desde que se había acostado junto a Sam, no se había movido por no despertarle y ahora tenía todo el cuerpo completamente agarrotado. Miró a su hermano un momento, que parecía dormir tranquilo y suspiró aliviado por ello. Todavía trataba evitar pensar, aunque le era del todo imposible, que todo lo que le había sucedido a su hermano, pudiera haber sido por culpa suya. Se fijó en su rostro algo amoratado por los golpes que le había propinado el día anterior.

Se sentía tan mal, que tuvo que apartar la mirada de la cara de Sam, o de contrario, volvería a recordar aquellos terribles momentos, en los que se había visto a si mismo, incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, mientras golpeaba sin parar a un indefenso Sam.

Luego deslizó su mano por las vendas que rodeaban el pecho de Sam y se detuvo, con total suavidad, en el lugar en el que sabía que estaba la herida de bala. _Lo siento tanto Sammy¿por qué has tenido que hacerlo? esa bala era para mi, yo he sido el culpable de todo esto y tenía que haber recibido el disparo, no tu. Papá estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Por qué has tenido que arriesgarte por mi?_

Un ruido repentino lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al volverse vio a su padre, de espaldas a ellos y parecía estar preparando una bolsa.

"Papá¿qué estás haciendo?" Dijo, mientras se incorporaba en la cama, casi en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a su hermano.

"Tengo algo que hacer." Ni siquiera se volvió mientras hablaba.

"¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana? Sam…"

"Dean, esto ya ha durado demasiado, tu hermano casi ha muerto por culpa de ese demonio y hemos estado a punto de perderte a ti también. Tenemos que acabar de una vez." Dean bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama, alejándose ligeramente del cuerpo de Sam. Al no recibir respuesta de su hijo, John se volvió hacia él. "Dean ¿qué ocurre?" Se acercó a la cama y se arrodillo frente a Dean.

"No ha sido sólo culpa de ese demonio. Si Sam está ahora herido, también es por mi culpa, yo te hice disparar."

"Dean vamos, cuando atacaste a Sam, no eras tu mismo. Te habían lavado el cerebro y no diferenciabas la realidad de lo que no lo era. No debes culparte por ello." John puso su mano firmemente sobre la pierna de Dean.

"Pero me dejé convencer, acabe creyendo que Sam no era real, que tu no eras real. Papá, no reconocí a mi propio hermano y ahora míralo." Se volvió hacia Sam con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas. "Déjame ir contigo." Al levantarse, notó que la habitación le comenzaba a dar vueltas. A pesar de haber dormido unas cuantas horas, todavía se encontraba algo confuso y débil. Se agarró al brazo de su padre y cerró los ojos.

"Dean, no estás en condiciones de luchar todavía y además, tienes que cuidar de Sammy, sabes que él te necesita mucho más que yo ahora mismo." John ayudó a Dean sentarse de nuevo en cama.

Al notar el movimiento en la cama, Sam se despertó y descubrió, algo alarmado, que Dean no estaba a su lado como el resto de la noche. A lo largo de las horas, Sam ya había ido recuperando el conocimiento en algunas ocasiones y con un leve movimiento de su mano, había comprobado que su hermano seguía a su lado, durmiendo, pero siempre junto a él. Pero ahora, creía estar sólo y temía que Dean hubiera vuelto a desaparecer otra vez.

"Dean." La voz de Sam apenas fue audible, pero hizo que tanto Dean como su padre se volvieran hacia él.

"Estoy contigo, Sammy." Dean alargó un brazo y acarició el hombro de su hermano. Sam no dijo nada más, suspiró y volvió a quedarse dormido, tranquilo otra vez, al saber que Dean seguía junto a él. Dean se volvió de nuevo hacia su padre y asintió. "De acuerdo, me quedo con Sam. Pero ten cuidado."

John sonrió al escuchar aquello viniendo de su hijo. Le recordaba diciendo eso mismo cuando todavía no iba con él de cacería, cuando apenas siendo un niño, se ocupaba ya de Sam como si fuera su propio padre, pero al mismo tiempo, lo cuidaba a él y se preocupaba porque no le hubiera sucedido nada malo durante las cacerías.

Antes de irse, John le entregó un papel perfectamente doblado a Dean y hablando todo lo bajo que pudo para evitar que Sam pudiera escucharle, si es que de nuevo estaba despierto, le dijo. "No le comentes esto a Sam, no quiero preocuparle más. Se que podrás hacerte cargo de ello."

Mientras veía alejarse a su padre y salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás, un escalofrío, recorrió por completo, el cuerpo de Dean. Recordó la última vez que su padre le había dicho algo que Sam no debía de saber y esperaba que no se tratara de nada parecido, porque no estaba seguro de poder volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Antes de volver a acostarse junto a Sam, se sentó apoyado en el cabecero de la cama y desdobló la hoja leyendo con sumo cuidado, lo que en ella ponía. "Seguramente vendrán a por Sam. El demonio que te atacó sabe que es un chico especial. Cuento con ello, pero necesito tiempo. Cuida de de tu hermano como siempre lo has hecho y espera a mi señal."

Rompió la hoja en múltiples trozos antes de tirarla, para asegurarse que bajo ningún concepto, Sam pudiera llegar a verla en caso de que se despertara. Luego se volvió a tumbar en la cama, muy lentamente, todo lo cerca que pudo de Sam, asegurándose de no lastimarle de ninguna manera, pero al mismo tiempo, haciendo todo lo posible por no dormirse y así estar atento por si los demonios decidían hacer acto de presencia. Si su padre tenía razón e iban a venir a por Sam, tenía que estar preparado.

Volvió a pensar en lo que su padre le había escrito. _¿Cuenta con que vengan a por Sam¿Es que acaso lo está poniendo como cebo? _Como de costumbre, su padre no le había explicado lo que pretendía hacer, ni siquiera cual era la situación de ellos dos dentro del plan y más teniendo en cuenta que su hermano estaba herido y no podría hacer nada para defenderse en caso de ataque. Por ello, Dean comenzó a sentirse algo inseguro. No soportaba las improvisaciones dentro de las cacerías, para él, todo tenía que seguir un plan y en ese momento, no es que viera un plan por ningún sitio.

Sam murmuró algo en sueños y se movió inquieto en la cama. "Shhh, tranquilo Sammy, estoy aquí contigo." Apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hermano y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él, intentando que Sam notara su contacto y se quedara más tranquilo, igual que cuando Sam era pequeño y había estado enfermo, se dormía apoyado sobre el pecho de Dean, mientras escuchaba su respiración tranquila.

Lo cierto era que Sam había crecido y ahora era un hombre adulto, al igual que él, pero lo seguía viendo como el pequeño Sammy y como tal, Dean sintió la presión de su hermano sobre su pecho una vez más y como con su brazo le rodeaba el cuerpo. Sam se cayó por completo un segundo después y Dean pudo escuchar su respiración sosegada mientras volvía a quedarse profundamente dormido de nuevo.

- o -

John dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo, no estaba seguro de que finalmente, Dean le hubiera hecho caso y temía que pudiera seguirle. Del mismo modo, confío en que la nota hubiera hecho su efecto y decirle que Sam estaba de nuevo en peligro le hiciera quedarse al lado de su hermano sin dudar. Escuchó con atención, pero nada le dio a entender que no estuviera realmente sólo en la oscura y fría mañana.

"No re preocupes, tu chico es un buen soldado. Sabe seguir las órdenes." John no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber con quien estaba hablando, pero aún así lo hizo.

"Hola otra vez Rachel. Veo que al final has decidido tomar partido."

"Digamos, que tu oferta me ha parecido lo bastante interesante como para tenerla en cuenta. Pero no te prometo nada."

Desde que un día antes, John fuera hasta ella y le dijera cual era su plan y donde entraba ella, Rachel había comenzado a plantearse algunas cosas de otra manera. Haber estado aquellos días con Dean y haber visto dentro de su alma, ya le había removido la conciencia, que ya creía perdida después de tanto tiempo trabajando con el demonio y entregándole las almas de toda aquella pobre gente.

Lo que había visto en el interior del hijo mayor de John, le había hecho sentir mal por tener que mentirle, por darle las esperanzas de una vida futura que nunca iba a tener; había quedado sorprendida de su tremenda capacidad de resistencia, por no dejar de creer que todo aquello era una trampa y en el tremendo lazo que unía a Dean con su padre y con Sam y ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle causado todo aquel sufrimiento.

"¿Cómo se que no me mientes sobre lo que me prometiste¿realmente puedes conseguir mi libertad?"

"Eso tendrás que comprobarlo por ti misma. Tendrás que confiar en mi, aunque no siempre funciona de la misma forma."

"Quieres decir que hay alguna posibilidad de que no salga bien, que al final yo no gane nada con todo esto."

"Al menos tu sufrimiento acabará de una forma u otra." Dijo finalmente John con firmeza, tratando de convencerla de una vez, porque ya estaba empezando a perder demasiad tiempo y tenía que seguir adelante con el plan.

"Puede que tengas razón." Rachel agachó la mirada y se mantuvo en completo silencio. John la miró un momento antes de continuar hablando.

"¿Les has dicho todo lo que has visto estos días?"

"Si, están convencidos de que tus hijos en serán un problema. El pequeño Sammy con una herida de bala en el pecho y Dean…" desvió la mirada por un segundo, sabía perfectamente como estaba Dean, sin ni siquiera tener que verlo. "todavía débil y emocionalmente destrozado por lo de su hermano." De nuevo, volvió a cruzar la mirada con la de John. "Sinceramente, me sorprendes John, me has permitido ver todo lo que ocurría ahí dentro, aún a sabiendas de que podía haber matado a tus hijos en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

John tardó unos segundos en contestar, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir Rachel, porque en cierto modo, tenía razón. Estaba arriesgando mucho con el plan y había puesto en demasiado riesgo a sus hijos, sin que estos supieran nada.

Apenas conocía a Rachel y le había permitido deambular por la habitación, siendo completamente invisible mientras Sam estaba a punto de morir o cuando Dean había sido más débil, en absoluto estado de shock.

Pero de todas formas tenía que hacerlo, a aquellas alturas sabía que necesitaba un aliado en las filas enemigas, alguien que pudiera serle de alguna ayuda, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de poder confiar por completo en ella.

Para ello le había ofrecido algo, que John creía que ella no podría rechazar; la libertad de su alma. Había oído cosas en el infierno, rumores de que el alma de uno podía salvarse o al menos, ir a un lugar mejor, pero no conocía a nadie que lo hubiera conseguido. Era un riesgo que tenía que tomar y por ello no deseaba mentir a Rachel con posibles falsas esperanzas.

"Porqué creo que aún queda algo de humana en ti y que sigues conservando tus sentimientos. Esperaba que ver a los chicos casi indefensos, te hiciera sacar tu…"

"John, si lo que buscas es mi instinto maternal, creo que no vas por el buen camino."

"Alma, que hiciera aflorar tu alma." Dijo John sin haber escuchado siquiera lo que había dicho Rachel. Ella no pudo contestar aquello, no esperaba que se lo hubiera dicho así. _Mi alma¿Todavía tengo una dentro de mi? _"Supongo que si todavía seguimos vivos, es porque tenía razón."

"No cantes victoria tan pronto John, deja que vea como van saliendo las cosas. Además ya te he dicho, que no te conviene fiarte de alguien como yo tan fácilmente, al fin y al cabo he pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo entre demonios."

Rachel dio un par de pasos, dispuesta para marcharse, aquella conversación ya le empezaba a hacer sentir demasiado incómoda. Tal vez, John tenía razón y eso significaba que sus sentimientos como ser humano estaban regresando o a lo mejor lo que ocurría es que nunca se habían marchado por completo.

Pero de todas formas prefería no quedarse para comprobarlo. "Seguramente vendrán esta noche a por Sam. Mi jefe también estará aquí, quiere acabar con esto él mismo y John… Dean ya le ha causado demasiados problemas, no creo que esté dispuesto a dejarlo con vida después de todo lo que le ha hecho." Sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, Rachel se dio la vuelta y un segundo después desapareció.

John salió del callejón y miró en dirección a la habitación en la que estaban sus hijos. _Aguantad, sólo una noche más y todo esto habrá terminado por fin. _Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de Rachel, diciéndole que el demonio quería muerto a Dean¿Cuántos demonios iban ya que deseaban la muerte de Dean?

Aquello le entristeció, pensando la clase de vida que les había proporcionado a sus hijos, siempre en peligro, teniendo que huir de numerosos enemigos que los querían matar. _Si Mary estuviera aquí._

Sacó de su cabeza todos aquellos pensamientos y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer, porque ya estaba amaneciendo y le quedaban unas horas antes de que el demonio atacara y si no llevaba a cabo su parte del plan, Sam y Dean no volverían a ver la luz del día de nuevo. Eso lo tenía por seguro. Cerró los ojos, mientras pensaba en su lugar de destino y un momento después, también él despareció.

- o -

Ya casi estaba volviendo a atardecer cuando Sam abrió los ojos por fin. Le dolía el pecho, pero al menos, podía respirar casi con normalidad. Se volvió hacia su hermano y se dio cuenta que Dean lo miraba mientras le sonreía. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Me duele todo, pero al menos estoy vivo. Y tu ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le costaba un gran esfuerzo pronunciar una sola palabra, pero necesitaba saber que Dean estaba bien del todo.

"Mejor. Gracias a ti supongo."

"¿A que te refieres?" Sam trató de moverse, pero le dolía demasiado el pecho como para seguir intentándolo. "Yo no he hecho nada."

"Sam, creía que te morías, sentía como si fuera yo mismo el que te hubiera matado. No se que hubiera hecho si al final…"

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Dean se levantó de la cama casi de un salto y cogió el arma que había dejado encima de la mesilla. Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que por ella entro, supo que no le iba a servir de mucho. Conocía demasiado bien aquella extraña forma oscura y siniestra, aquel ser informe como para saber que las armas de fuego, al menos en esta realidad, no le iban a ser de gran ayuda.

Se volvió por un segundo hacia su hermano y luego volvió a mirar de nuevo al demonio. A pesar de que había pasado casi un mes desde que le había atacado la primera vez, no lo había olvidado.

Dos personas más se colocaron en la puerta. Dean no podía decir con seguridad si se trataban de humanos o de demonios, pero si tenía por seguro que se trataba de demasiados enemigos con los que enfrentarse en solitario.

Escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Sam a su espalda. "No te preocupes Sam, papá ya contaba con esto y pronto estará aquí"

"No lo creo muchacho." Uno de los hombres que acompañaban al demonio, lanzó algo a los pies de Dean. Atento a cualquier movimiento, Dean agachó la mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una de las armas de su padre.

"¿Qué habéis hecho con él!" Si hubiera podido se hubiera lanzado sin pensar contra los tres enemigos, pero tenía que pensar en Sam, debía proteger a su hermano herido.

"Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. Pero he oído decir que trató de timar al demonio para el que estaba trabajando." Dean se sentía incapaz de creer las palabras de aquel siniestro hombre.

Aunque sólo fuera en parte, recordaba todas las mentiras que había intentando hacerle creer Rachel y necesitaba pensar que en este caso se trataba de más de lo mismo. "Se lo que piensas Dean, pero no es una mentira esta vez." Dijo el otro hombre. "Estás sólo y eres lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y el tan deseado por todos los demonios, Sam Winchester. Así que, tienes dos opciones, o te quitas de en medio, nos dejas hacer nuestro trabajo y tal vez te dejemos vivir o te matamos directamente y nos llevamos a tu hermano de todos modos. Tu elijes."

Dean ni siquiera dudó un segundo antes de levantar su arma, apuntar a uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la puerta y disparar. Sin embargo, sus dudas se disiparon rápido. Cuando el hombre no murió y ni siquiera pareció sentir el impacto de la bala en su cuerpo, supo que realmente se trataba de tres demonios.

El extraño y al mismo tiempo tan familiar ser sin forma, comenzó a caminar hacia Dean, seguido por sus esbirros. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo uno de los demonios cuando no pudo seguir andando. Dean elevó la mirada y sonrió. "¿La trampa del demonio? Veo que tu padre todavía tiene algunas sorpresas, incluso después de haber desaparecido para siempre"

Dean no contestó, ya habían tratado de jugar con su mente demasiadas veces como para caer en esa ocasión. En lugar de ello, se volvió hacia el único demonio que todavía seguía acercándose hacia los hermanos. "El maestro es demasiado fuerte como para esos jueguecitos."

"Supongo que eso nos deja a los dos solos" Dean trataba de ganar tiempo, porque de ningún modo se permitía creer que su padre no fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento en la puerta.

"No Dean, no te equivoques." Dijo por fin el demonio, hablando por primera vez desde que lo conocían. Dean sintió que una fuerza invisible se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba y terminaba chocando contra la pared. "Ahora sólo estamos Sam y yo."

Inútilmente, Dean trató de moverse, pero a cada intentó, sentía una presión mayor sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos se juntaron con los de Sam, hasta que el demonio se interpuso entre los dos y Dean no fue capaz de ver a su hermano.


	20. Chapter 20

Desde donde estaba Dean apenas podía ver a su hermano con el demonio delante de él. Era incapaz de moverse y contra más luchaba más imposible le resultaba, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Vio al demonio moverse y situarse al lado de Sam.

Dean sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar a continuación, porque ya lo había visto cuando todo aquello había empezado y no podía creer que estaba vez fuera a ser verdad, porque entonces, había sido capaz de impedirlo. Ahora en cambio, tenía que ver como sucedía, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin embargo, el demonio se giró de nuevo hacia él. "Bien Dean, hemos llegado al final y como ves, siempre acabo ganando yo, es mi juego y son mis reglas. Pero de todas formas, aún me servirás para algo." El demonio levantó la mano y la dirigió hacia Dean. "Te tengo reservada una sorpresa, que creo que igual te gustará."

Dean sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder desde el interior, dejándole sin poder respirar y creyó que había llegado el fin, que esta vez el demonio si que lo estaba matando y que lo quería hacer de la forma más dolorosa posible. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, una sensación de gran poder se apoderó de él, como si se sintiera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera con sólo pensarlo.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. Su mirada se juntó por fin, con la de Sam, viendo en sus ojos el miedo por lo que pudiera pasar después y por lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo el demonio a Dean en ese momento.

De repente, Dean pudo ver que la expresión de Sam cambiaba, que estaba concentrado en su hermano, que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. _"No lo hagas Sam, estás demasiado débil, eso te matará."_ La vista de Sam se comenzó a nublar y supo que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero no podía para ahora, tenía poderes y tenía que usarlos para algo bueno, antes de que el demonio de ojos amarillos lo atrapara y los tuviera que utilizar para cualesquiera que fueran sus planes.

Un momento antes de quedar inconsciente, vio que Dean caía al suelo.

El demonio miró a Sam y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean que trataba de levantarse, aunque sin saber porque, aquello le costaba demasiado, como si estuviera realmente agotado. "Tu hermano no tenía porque haber hecho eso, te hubiera soltado de todas formas."

Apoyándose en la pared, Dean consiguió ponerse pie. "¿De que va todo esto?, primero querías matarme y ahora me vas a dejar marchar. ¿Por qué?" La mirada de Dean se concentro en Sam, esperaba que estuviera bien, había llegado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para liberarlo, siendo que ya estaba extremadamente débil y no sabía si eso podría llegar a matarle. _"Aguanta un poco más Sammy, todo saldrá bien."_ Le hubiera gustado poder creer en sus palabras, pero tal y como veía la situación, no las tenía todas consigo para poder ganar aquella batalla.

De improviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una fuerte ráfaga de viento inundó todo el cuarto, tanto que Dean estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo al suelo. Apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, en la puerta, con los ojos brillantes, se encontraba el demonio de ojos amarillos. Por su expresión parecía tremendamente furioso.

Sin decir nada, movió su mano y los dos acompañantes del otro demonio comenzaron a arder en llamas, que aparecieron de la nada, para un segundo después desaparecer por completo, como si nunca hubieran existido en realidad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" El otro demonio parecía contrariado al verlo y Dean ya no entendía nada, nunca había visto a dos demonios tan poderosos juntos y estaba seguro de que en este caso no trabajaban juntos.

"Te dije que te alejaras del chico." El demonio de ojos amarillos dio un paso al frente. Dean estaba completamente paralizado, creía que se disponía a matarlo, pero entonces es dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había fijado en él. "Llevó demasiado tiempo detrás de esta generación, como para que me lo estropees todo ahora."

"¿Desde cuando tienes prioridad sobre los demás? Eres un demonio cualquiera, no tienes derecho a creerte el amo del infierno. Sabes que podemos destruirte."

El demonio de ojos amarillos sonrió. "Eso es cierto, pero te dejas un detalle." Levantó la mano y Dean vio que en ella sostenía el Colt que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había dado a ellos. "Vosotros no tenéis esto." Antes de que el otro demonio pudiera contestar, disparó, haciendo que la bala impactara directamente en su corazón.

Durante un momento, el demonio se sorprendió y miró el orificio de entrada del proyectil, pero un segundo más tarde, un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de su boca y cayó al suelo muerto.

- o -

Directamente de la nada, aparecieron John y Rachel, en el mismo callejón que se habían reunido un rato antes. "Llegas tarde." Le dijo él, visiblemente enojado.

"No es fácil distraer a todos los demonios que trabajan para mi jefe, ¿sabes?"

"¿Les entregaste mi arma como te dije?."

"Si, todos están convencidos de que estás muerto, otra vez y el demonio ya ha ido a por tus chicos" John esperaba que sus hijos pudieran aguantar hasta que él llegara, que todo su plan saliera como el había planeado. "¿Y qué hay de tu jefe?"

"No tardará en aparecer, le dije el peligro que corría Sam y…" Antes de poder terminar de hablar, John escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación, sabía que se trataba de Dean. "Se ha adelantado." Ni siquiera comprobó si Rachel le seguía, comenzó a correr en dirección a la habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Dean estaba de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y mirando al demonio de ojos amarillos. Este, de pie junto a él, le golpeó con fuerza en la cara y lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. Al mirar hacia la cama, vio que Sam estaba inconsciente, o al menos, eso es lo que deseo con todas sus fuerzas, en lugar de pensar que pudiera estar muerto.

"Ese demonio, era un estúpido." Dijo el demonio mientras observaba como Dean trataba de ponerse en pie otra vez, sin haberse percatado de la llegada de John y Rachel. "Creyó que dándote cierto poder, podrías destruirme. Que iluso."

El impacto de la rodilla del demonio en las costillas, dejó a Dean sin respiración, que incluso creyó escuchar como alguna de ellas crujía y se rompía con el golpe y lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. "¡Dean!" John dio un par de pasos para acercarse a su hijo, pero el demonio le hizo chocar de golpe contra la pared.

"¡John, bienvenido!, llegas en el mejor momento y desde luego no podrías haberme puesto las cosas más fáciles" Se apartó de Dean y se dirigió hacia la cama de Sam. "Me entregas a Dean, no sabes las ganas que tenía de acabar con él de una vez, me permites matar a ese maldito demonio de la forma más fácil y por el mismo precio, me pones a Sam en bandeja, incapaz como está ahora de usar sus poderes contra mi."

"No te atrevas a dar un paso más." Dean estaba de nuevo en pie, algo inseguro de que las fuerzas le fueran a durar, pero decidido a atacar. "Si te acercas a Sam, juro que te mataré aquí mismo, aunque sea lo último que haga."

Dean escuchó reír al demonio mientras daba un ligero paso en dirección a su hermano. "¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacerlo? los poderes que te ha dado ese insensato no me harán nada."

"Eso habrá que verlo." Dean sintió de nuevo como la energía recorría su cuerpo y se centraba en sus manos, iluminando toda la habitación. Sabía que la ira que crecía en su interior estaba aumentando la fuerza de la energía y decidió valerse de eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, descargó con todas sus fuerzas el disparo contra el cuerpo del demonio que fue empujado contra la pared. Dean cayó de rodillas al suelo y su padre lo vio respirar con gran dificultad.

"John, tienes que decirle que pare, de lo contrario se va a consumir, el ser humano no está preparado para esos poderes."

John se levantó del suelo y fue hasta Dean, pero entonces vio al demonio levantarse también. "Vaya Dean, eso ha estado muy bien y por un momento he llegado a pensar que acabarías conmigo, pero ya ves, yo sigo aquí de pie, mientras tu apenas puedes respirar. ¿Cuál es el siguiente truco que vas a usar esta vez?".

Dean trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero le costó más de lo que él hubiera esperado. Sin embargo lo consiguió. Sus manos volvieron a iluminarse, pero tuvo que respirar hondo para evitar perder las energías que todavía mantenía.

"Dean, no lo hagas, eso te matará" Su padre estaba junto a él, pero no pudo acercarse por completo cuando todo el cuerpo de Dean comenzó a iluminarse. Le recordó las imágenes que había visto del primer ataque del demonio cuando también comenzó a iluminarse antes de tratar de apoderarse de Dean.

"Es la única forma de salvar a Sam, papá" Dean se volvió hacia su padre y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "te quiero papá, dile a Sam que le quiero."

Ahora no se trató de un simple impacto, sino que de las manos de Dean pareció brotar un rayo de luz que se mantuvo unos segundos. El demonio pareció gritar. Sin embargo, un momento más tarde, Dean sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban, que estaba punto de perder el conocimiento y que no podría mantener el ataque por más tiempo. "Ahora no por favor, necesito un poco más de tiempo para acabar definitivamente con él."

Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y sin poder evitarlo, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Dean!" Su padre se arrodilló junto a él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. "Oh dios mío, Dean, dime algo, por favor." Sin embargo, Dean permaneció inmóvil en sus brazos.

"Bien John." Dijo el demonio, no sin que le costara cierto trabajo levantarse y hablar. "Tus hijos han vuelto a fallar al intentar matarme y ya no hay nada que me separe de Sam. Sinceramente tengo que darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Desde luego, no esperaba menos de ti."

Y entonces fue cuando lo vio. "Yo también tengo que darte las gracias." John sujetó el cuerpo de Dean con un brazo, aferrándolo junto a su pecho, como si tratara de protegerlo de un nuevo ataque inminente del demonio y levantó la otra mano hacia el demonio que lo miraba contrariado.

En ella, el demonio se fijó en el Colt que ahora empuñaba John. Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, el demonio vio como John disparaba y sintió el impacto en su cuerpo un segundo antes de caer muerto junto a cuerpo del otro demonio.

John se mantuvo alerta durante unos segundos, esperando que de verdad hubiera muerto el demonio, antes de volver a centrarse en su hijo. "Vamos Dean, despierta por favor." Le dijo acariciándole el rostro, completamente pálido ahora.

Como si se tratara de una respuesta, Dean se agitó en los brazos de su padre y entreabrió los ojos, totalmente agotado como estaba. "Lo hemos conseguido."

"Si hijo, todo ha terminado." John no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de él y se deslizaran por su rostro.

"¿Sammy está bien?" John se volvió hacia la cama de su hijo pequeño junto al que se encontraba ahora Rachel y vio como ella asentía con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Si, Dean, Sam se pondrá bien."

Dean suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su padre como si volviera a ser el pequeño Dean.

Sin embargo un momento más tarde, su expresión, hasta ese momento tranquila, cambió por completo y un terrible gemido de dolor salió de sus labios. "¡Dean!" Dijo John mientras se volvía otra vez hacia Rachel. "¿Qué le está pasando?"

"Digamos que la adrenalina usada con los poderes está desapareciendo. Es como si necesitara una nueva dosis de poderes, igual que una droga."

"¿Eso puede matarlo?" El tono de John sonó terriblemente angustioso al pensar que su hijo pudiera estar muriendo.

"Depende de lo fuerte que sea."

John abrazó a su hijo con mayor fuerza, mientras el cuerpo de este comenzaba a convulsionarse una y otra vez.

"Vamos Dean, se que puedes luchar y ganar esta guerra. Hemos pasado por situaciones peores." En realidad John sabía que eso no era cierto, en todas las cacerías anteriores en las que Dean había resultado herido, siempre había sabido que saldría adelante y cuando no lo estuvo, supo lo que hacer para salvar la vida de su hijo.

Pero ahora era distinto, incluso parecía notar como la vida de Dean se escapaba entre sus manos y dudaba de poder hacer algo para evitarlo esta vez. "Escúchame ¿de acuerdo?, tu hermano está bien y tu también puedes salir de esta, lo se."

Sin embargo, un momento después, tras un nuevo gemido de dolor, su cuerpo dejó de moverse de repente.

"No, no por favor, no puede ser verdad." John tumbó a Dean en el suelo con manos temblorosas, como nunca las había tenido y le comprobó el pulso una y otra vez. Nada, su corazón no estaba latiendo.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su hermano, Sam abrió en ese momento los ojos y trató de incorporarse en la cama, con la ayuda de Rachel, a pesar de que el dolor en el pecho era terrible. "Papá, ¿Dónde está Dean?"

Su padre se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de serenarse. No sabía lo que hacer para salvar en esa ocasión, la vida de su hijo, pero no pensaba rendirse todavía, ya habían dado a Dean casi por muerto una vez y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por la misma situación otra vez, no sin luchar.

"Sam, tu hermano…"

"¿Papá, que le ocurre a Dean?"

"Sam, tu hermano no respira."


	21. Chapter 21

Sam miró el reloj de la mesilla, algo nervioso porque su padre y Dean no hubieran regresado todavía de la última cacería. Después de dos horas desde la última llamada de su padre, no había sabido nada de ellos y eso le preocupaba. Incluso tratando de concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante, apenas podía concentrarse en lo que estaba estudiando, al día siguiente tenía un examen final y por ello no había ido con ellos de cacería. Además con su doce años recién cumplidos, John se sentía más seguro cuando su hijo más pequeño no le ayudaba en las cacerías y se quedaba en la retaguardia.

Por fin, el teléfono de la habitación, sonó y casi lo sobresaltó. Al otro lado escuchó la voz de su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en ella.

"Sam, ha sucedido algo"

"Papá ¿Qué ocurre¿estáis bien los dos?" La voz que Sam pudo escuchar al fondo parecía proveniente de un megáfono, llamando a un doctor o algo parecido y aquello respondió a su pregunta. "¿Estáis en un hospital?"

"La cacería no ha ido como yo esperaba."

"¿Dean está bien?" Algo en su interior, le decía que no, que algo le había ocurrido a su hermano y que por eso se había sentido tan inquieto durante toda la tarde.

"No lo se, los médicos están con él ahora mismo."

Por el tono de la voz de su padre, Sam sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad y que algo realmente grave había sucedido. Pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, porque dudaba de su realmente quería saberlo. Estaba sólo en la habitación, lejos de su familia¿y si su padre le decía que su hermano estaba muriendo? No se sentía con fuerzas de recibir esa noticia en la soledad de ese cuarto.

"Papá, Dean se podrá bien¿verdad?" Un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de él.

Cuando su padre y su hermano se marcharon esa mañana, él ni siquiera había insistido en querer acompañarlos; estaba tan concentrado en sus libros y en los exámenes de aquellos días, que apenas había prestado atención a lo que su padre le había dicho antes de marcharse. Ahora, sentía que debía de haber tratado de convencerlo en ir con ellos y tal vez de esa forma podría haber hecho algo para evitar que lo que le hubiera pasado a su hermano, hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

"Eso esperó, Sammy, eso espero." ¿Por qué creía tan poco en las palabras de su padre?, Dean estaba mal y él se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Aunque sólo tenía doce años, sabía que algo realmente grave le estaba sucediendo a su hermano y él no podía estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Qué ocurriría si Dean moría¿Qué sería de él sin su hermano, sin la persona que más quería en el mundo junto con su padre?

Varios kilómetros lo separaban de su hermano, pero aún así, Sam creía poder sentir el dolor de su hermano, como trataba de agarrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas y hasta creyó poder ver a su padre, sólo, en la sala de espera del hospital, temiendo por la vida de su hijo e intentando decirle a él la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano.

Su familia lo necesitaba y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarles.

- o -

"Sam, tu hermano no respira."

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y el tiempo pareció detenerse por completo. "¿Papá?" John apenas pareció escuchar la angustiosa voz de su hijo pequeño, que le llamaba desde la cama.

Sam trató de levantarse, tenía que llegar hasta su hermano y su padre, pero el intenso dolor del pecho le hizo volver a tumbarse de nuevo. Respiró con dificultad y rabia, sintiéndose impotente ante aquella situación, igual que una década antes.

Rachel lo vio luchar de nuevo para levantarse y se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una mano para que se apoyara en ella. Sam miró a la chica, le desconcertaba el motivo por el que les estaba ayudando, pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para discutir. Al coger su mano y volver a tratar de levantarse, sintió la otra mano de ella deslizarse por su espalda y ayudarle a impulsarse.

Una vez sentado en la cama, no pudo evitar el terrible gemido de dolor que salió de sus labios. Pero no le importaba, nada le iba a impedir llegar hasta su familia. Se levantó tambaleante y se apoyó en el cuerpo de Rachel que consiguió sostenerle.

John seguía inmóvil, arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el rostro algo pálido de Dean. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas ya no eran suficientes para poder expresar la rabia y la tristeza que sentía en su interior. Una vez había conseguido impedir que aquello llegara a suceder de verdad, pero ahora, tenía que sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían estado a punto de morir, de cuantas habían sido las ocasiones en las que alguno de ellos había terminado en el hospital luchando por sobrevivir. Pero ahora, era diferente, porque no había marcha atrás para detener lo inevitable. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Dean, que apenas había comenzado a enfriarse y volvió su mirada hacia Sam cuando notó su mano apoyada sobre su hombro.

"Papá". Sam apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver por fin a Dean en el suelo, entre los brazos de su padre.

Hasta ese momento, se había resistido a creer que su hermano pudiera estar muerto, que cuando su padre le había dicho que no respiraba, se tratara de algún tipo de estado de coma o algo parecido, no que en realidad hubiera dejado de respirar definitivamente. "¿Dean está…" Las palabras se le atragantaron y se vio incapaz de continuar hablando.

Con una gran dificultad se arrodilló junto a su padre. Las lágrimas rasgaron sus ojos y unas ganas enormes de vomitar se apoderaron de él. _"¿Vas a dejarme ahora, Dean? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de acabar con el Demonio de ojos amarillos. No me puedes hacer esto, no ahora, tu no."_

Sam apenas fue consciente del momento en el que su padre lo abrazó, sus ojos y su conciencia estaban fijos en su hermano. "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?" John lo miró en silencio. "Quiero decir, que tu te irás y Dean… ya lo ha hecho. ¿Tengo que seguir cazando? Estoy cansado papá, no puedo hacer esto sólo, no puedo seguir sin él."

"Sam yo…" John trató de pensar en que decirle a su hijo, pero nada le pareció justo, nada parecía tener sentido ya, porque Sam tenía razón, estaba sólo, por mucho que quisiera, él tendría que marcharse y dejaría a su único hijo vivo completamente sólo. Sólo hubo algo que fue capaz de decir con total claridad. "Lo siento."

Sam se volvió hacia él. "Tu no tienes la culpa, has hecho todo lo que has podido para protegernos."

"Si eso fuera cierto, tu hermano estaría vivo."

"Pero él tomó su propia elección." _"Sacrificarse por mi."_

Sam levantó la mirada hacia donde había estado Rachel, necesitaba agradecerle lo que había hecho ese último día por ellos. A pesar de que durante los días anteriores habían sido enemigos, Sam sabía que nunca había sido elección de Rachel hacer aquello, estando al servicio de aquel demonio no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Rachel ya no estaba. Sam miró a su alrededor, pero no la vio en toda la habitación. Su mirada se volvió a encontrar con su hermano. Lo observó un momento en silencio. _"Habríamos encontrado otra forma. Hubiéramos acabado con el demonio. ¿Por qué lo has tenido que hacer? Maldita sea Dean¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"_

Durante un segundo, todo pareció quedarse en silencio, como si en verdad, el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sam miró a su padre, que también lo miraba extrañado, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un momento más tarde, ambos se fijaron que el cuerpo de Dean comenzó a iluminarse, igual que cuando este había utilizado los poderes del demonio. John se apartó y ayudó a Sam a retirarse, que se quedó recostado sobre los pies de la cama.

El momento pareció interminable y les deslumbraba de tal manera, que no podían ver lo que ocurría con Dean. Sam trató de acercarse, para poder comprobar que el cuerpo de su hermano todavía seguía allí, pero una onda de intenso calor se lo impidió. La tremenda luz inundó toda la habitación y un momento después desapareció por completo, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Los dos hombres se quedaron quietos, a la espera de que ocurriera algo más, pero las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, en el exterior, escucharon un coche cruzar la carretera cercana y los ruidos del campo volvieron a reinar en la noche.

John se levantó y fue hasta Dean, con la esperanza de que la luz hubiera hecho algo en él para devolverlo a la vida. Pero al mirarlo y tocarlo, vio que no había sido así. Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sam para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero al llegar a él, vio la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos de su hijo, que no había apartado la mirada del cuerpo de Dean. "Sam¿estás bien?"

Pero no fue necesario que su hijo contestara. Al escuchar el sonido proveniente de su espalda, supo de lo que se trataba.

"Tengo frío." Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Dean comenzó a moverse en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. "¿Papá?" Con gran determinación John se acercó a Dean y quitándose la chaqueta cubrió el cuerpo de su hijo y lo abrazó, mientras miraba a Sam que apenas se había movido. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No lo se Dean, no lo se" Pero la verdad era que no le importaba saberlo. Si alguien había tenido algo que ver en su milagrosa recuperación, o que es lo que había podido suceder para que su hijo hubiera vuelto a la vida, era algo sin importancia mientras le ayudaba a sentarse y dejaba que se apoyara en él.

Dean cerró los ojos segundo mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad y luchaba porque su cuerpo dejara de temblar. "¿Sam está bien?" Su padre le señaló con la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, que todavía no se había movido, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. "¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Si no recuerdo mal tenías una herida de bala en el pecho."

Sam no pudo evitar comenzar a reír involuntariamente. Conocía perfectamente a su hermano, pero todavía se sorprendía de lo protector que podía llegar a ser con él, hasta en los peores momentos posibles.

Incluso recién llegado de la muerte, Dean sólo era capaz de pensar en la seguridad del pequeño Sammy.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Algo dubitativo e inseguro de lo que hacía, Sam se incorporó y se levantó, comprobando que se encontraba perfectamente bien, totalmente recuperado, como si nunca hubiera recibido el impacto de aquella bala. Su padre lo miró en silencio, sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder, mientras Dean parecía permanecer en un estado de semiinconsciencia, entre los brazos de su padre.

- o -

Dean llevaba acostado un par de horas, medio dormido, mientras Sam y su padre trataban de averiguar, en vano, lo que había sucedido. Sam se volvió hacia su hermano, dando gracias a quien hubiera hecho aquello, por haberle devuelto a Dean.

Muchas veces se había planteado, sin decirle nada a nadie, lo que haría si en algún momento llegaba a perder a su hermano, pero hasta esa vez, no había llegado a ver con tanta claridad, que no sería capaz de afrontar aquella situación, si alguna vez llegaba a hacerse realidad. _"No vuelvas a hacerme eso. Se que no podría soportarlo." _

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas a Dean ahora que todo había terminado, ahora que las cosas parecían haberse arreglado. Pero no lo iba a hacer, no si eso significaba decirle que la vida no hubiera significado nada sin él, o que había estado a punto de darse por vencido cuando lo había visto muerto. Dean no se merecía cargar con eso en su conciencia. Sam lo guardaría para si mismo, o para decírselo cuando hubiera llegado el final de verdad, pero no entonces y esperaba que ese momento llegara lo más tarde posible.

La voz de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos. "Sam, ha llegado el momento." John se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba Dean y con un gesto cariñoso le despertó.

"¿No hay ninguna forma de que te quedes?" Sam sabía la respuesta perfectamente, pero tenía que intentarlo. "Además¿adonde vas a ir ahora?"

"No lo se, pero tengo que marcharme."

"Fue Rachel." Dijo Dean con apenas un hilo de voz. "Rachel me salvó, acabo de acordarme. La escuché antes de despertarme, como si hablara desde dentro de mi propio cuerpo. Dijo que al menos por una vez quería hacer algo bueno." Se detuvo para tomar aire antes de seguir hablando, porque aún no se encontraba recuperado del todo. "Dijo que no merecíamos todo lo que nos había pasado por su culpa y que tenía que remediarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."

"¿Rachel se sacrificó por ti?" Dijo Sam desde los pies de la cama.

"No Sammy, se sacrificó por los dos. También te curó a ti."

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero lo único que se, es que no vamos a verla nunca más. Rachel se ha marchado para siempre. ¿Tu también te vas para siempre?" Dijo girando la cabeza hacia su padre.

"Nunca os dejaría solos. No se lo que hay después, pero tened por seguro que os estaré viendo y cuidaré de vosotros. Os quiero."

"Y nosotros a ti." De nuevo una gran luz iluminó la habitación por completo e impidió que Sam o Dean pudieran ver nada. Al volver a la normalidad, los dos vieron que estaban completamente solos en el cuarto. Su padre se había marchado, otra vez.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" Dijo Sam mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba donde antes había estado su padre.

"Estoy seguro de ello." Sam se levantó y fue hasta la mesa para coger el ordenador portátil, pero nada más dar un par de pasos, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Dean y se giró. "Sam¿podrías… quiero decir que si te importaría…"

Sam sonrió y retrocedió los pasos que había dado. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y se tumbó junto a su hermano, que casi pareció acurrucarse a su lado, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose un minuto más tarde.

Sam rodeó su cuerpo con su brazo e incluso creyó escuchar un suspiro proveniente de su hermano, casi como si se tratara del ronroneo de un gato. "¿Ves como yo también puedo cuidar de ti?" Dean no contestó, ni siquiera le había escuchado y Sam se alegró por ello. "No te preocupes porque mientras yo esté a tu lado, nada de esto volverá a suceder."

Sam cerró los ojos también y justo antes de quedarse dormido, sintió el abrazo de Dean, que completamente dormido le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha llegado esta ficcion, espero que os haya gustado a todos y sobretodo tengo que dar las gracias a todos los que habeis dejado vuestros reviews, por haber estado ahí todo este tiempo y no haber abandonado. Espero veros por el resto de mis ficciones y bueno, quien sabe, igual tenemos segunda parte de esta y todo en un futuro.**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
